Zelda64
by Ginkasa
Summary: This is a novelization of some of Ocarina of Time I originally released under the name Link1130 some time ago. It is incomplete and will not be completed.
1. Default Chapter

Note: Whenever I put R and then a number like R40 that means 40 rupees or whatever that number after the R is. 

In a universe different from ours two dreams are occurring. One in the Kokiri Forest. Another in Hyrule Castle. Both are prophecies. 

The Kokiri's dream is in front of Hyrule Castle town during a storm. The drawbridge opens and a white horse carrying a woman and a young girl run off. Following them is an evil looking man dressed in black on a black horse. 

The Hylian's dream is in front of a forest. Clouds are covering the sky. Then someone walks out of the forest. A small boy with a fairy holding a green stone. Once the boy walks out of the forest the clouds quickly disappear. 

"Navi come here." said the giant Deku Tree. "Yes Great Deku Tree?" said the small blue fairy named Navi when she got to the Great Deku Tree, protector of the Kokiri and Kokiri Forest. "It is time." said the Great Deku Tree. "Time for what?" asked Navi. "Nevermind. Go to the young Kokiri by the name of Link and bring him to me." replied the Great Deku Tree. "Yes sir." said Navi. 

Navi flew out of the Great Deku Tree's meadow and into the small Kokiri Village. Kokiri never grow up. They are always kids. They cannot leave the forest or they will die. They all wear green. Link is the outcast of the Kokiri. Nobody is really sure where he came from. Even himself. The only one who likes him is Saria. A young Kokiri girl with green hair. She is known for her stupendous ocarina playing. She also wrote a song for the ocarina. All the Kokiri's houses are actually hollow trees with furniture inside. That is all the Kokiri need since they spend most of their time outdoors anyway. 

It didn't take very long for Navi to find Link's house. His was the only one with the entrance in the air and a ladder leading to it. 

When Navi entered Link's house she found a small boy sleeping in his green clothes. The only thing he wasn't wearing was his hat. "Link! Link! Wake up! The Great Deku Tree has summoned you!" exclaimed Navi trying to wake up. "Huh? Who's there?" asked Link half asleep. "I'm Navi the fairy! I'm supposed to be your partner from now on! Now get up the Deku Tree has summoned you!" answered Navi. "A fairy? I don't have a fairy. And why would the Great Deku Tree summon me?" asked Link. "Kokiri these days." said Navi. 

She flew over to Link's eyes and using the very small hands that not very many people see Navi forced Link's eyes to open. "Hey!" said Link waking up. "Who did that?" asked Link. "I did. Over here." replied Navi. Link looked around and saw a floating blue ball with wings. "A fairy! A fairy came to me!" exclaimed Link. "Yeah. And as I said before my name is Navi. Now come with me because the Deku Tree has summoned you." repeated Navi. "The Deku Tree has summoned me! Then let's go!" said Link. Link grabbed his hat off the small table in the middle of his house and ran out of the tree. 

When Link went outside he saw his best friend Saria running toward his house. "Hey Link! Come down here!" exclaimed Saria. "Ok I'm coming." replied Link. Link climbed down the ladder to the ground. "I saw a fairy fly into your tree. Is it now your partner?" asked Saria when Link got on the ground. "Yeah. Navi meet Saria." said Link. "Hello Saria. We can't talk. Link was summoned by the Great Deku Tree." said Navi. "You were summoned by the Great Deku Tree Link! I can't believe it!" Saria almost yelled. "Me neither! Navi came into my house and, rudely, woke me up and told me that she was my partner and the Great Deku Tree summoned me!" replied Link. "Come on! We have to hurry!" said Navi. "Fine. Bye Saria." said Link as Navi pulled him away. 

"Why did the Great Deku Tree summon me?" asked Link. "I don't know. The only thing he said besides to get you was 'It is time'." answered Navi. "Oh." replied Link. 

Navi and Link got to the entrance way to the Great Deku Tree's Meadow. "Hey! You can't in there!" said Mido, the town bully and self-appointed boss of the Kokiri. "Why not? The Great Deku Tree summoned me. I have to go." said Link. "You can't go because um. Uh. You don't have a sword or shield! Um obviously the Great Deku Tree wants you to do something dangerous. So you have um a sword and shield to uh protect you! Yeah you need a sword and shield to protect you. And I won't let you pass until you have a sword and shield." said Mido. "Fine. I'll go get a sword and shield." said Link. 

"I know where to get a shield. The shop sells them for R40. The only place I can think of to a sword is at the end of the obstacle course. But everybody's been to scared to get past the boulder." said Link as he and Navi were walking toward the shop. "Just forget that Kokiri! We need to go to the Great Deku Tree!" said Navi. "I think he was right. And it wouldn't hurt to have a sword and shield." said Link. 

Link and Navi walked/flew up to the entrance to the shop. "What do you want?" asked the small shop owner when Link walked in the door. "I would like a Deku Shield." said Link. "Ok. That'll be R40" said the shop owner. Link handed him the money as the shop owner handed Link the shield. 

Link hooked the shield on his shirt and walked to the obstacle course. "Where the obstacle course?" asked Navi. "It's by the exit of Kokiri Forest." answered Link. "Oh." said Navi. 

When Link got to the entrance of the obstacle course (which was a hole in the side of a cliff) he got down on his hands and knees and crawled in with Navi following behind. "It's just a maze!" said Navi. "No. Mido said that there was a big boulder that rolls around in here. He said it might lead to the exit. So I'm going to follow it." said Link. "Ok." replied Navi. 

Link waited for a little bit for the boulder. When the boulder came to the entrance and then went back the way it came Link started following it. When the boulder turned left so did Link, When the boulder turned right so did Link. 

The boulder was going straight for a little bit until it finally turned right. Link was about to follow it until he saw a big chest. "Is that the sword Link?" asked Navi. "I don't know." answered Link. Link walked up to chest and tried to open it. Surprisingly it wasn't locked and Link opened it. Link couldn't see what was inside so he jumped up and reached in. When his hands came out Link was holding a sword. "I have the Kokiri Sword! Not even Mido could get it!" said Link happily. "Fine. Look. The boulder's coming back. We need to follow it to the entrance." said Navi. "Huh? Ok." replied Link. 

Link and Navi followed the boulder back to the entrance. Link then got back on his hands and knees and crawled into the Kokiri Village. "Now can we go to the Great Deku Tree's meadow?" asked Navi. "Yeah." said Link. Navi and Link then started walking back to the Great Deku Tree's meadow. 

"Hey! I thought I said you had to have a sword and shield to go to the Great Deku Tree's meadow!" said Mido when Link returned to the entrance to the Great Deku Tree's meadow. "I do." said Link as he unsheathed his sword and unhooked his shield. "Oh. You do have a sword and shield. Ok. Um. Don't let me try to stop you. Go right ahead. Yeah go right ahead." said Mido when he saw Link's sword. 

"I thought we'd never get to be able to go to the Great Deku Tree's meadow." said Navi. "Me either." replied Link. Link and Navi then walked into the Great Deku Tree's forest (I will not put those three Deku Baba's in this fic. They are obviously there so that you will have Deku Sticks and no other reason). 

Link was walking down a small walkway when he entered the Deku Tree's meadow. "Is that him?" asked Link when he saw the giant tree. "Yeah. That's him." answered Navi. "Welcome Link." said the Great Deku Tree in his loud booming voice. "Um hi." said Link meekly. "You have been very brave to come and hear what I have to say." said the Great Deku Tree. 

"Why did you summon me?" asked Link. "A dark force has pervaded the land. Affecting those that are sensitive to it. I am sure that you have been affected in some way. As I have been affected." answered the Great Deku Tree. "How were affected?" asked Link. "A curse has been put upon me. I called for you to take away the curse. Will you help me?" asked the Deku Tree. Link thought for a moment. "Why would he ask me to get rid of the curse? I don't any magic so I couldn't make it vanish. I guess it must have somehow taken a solid form. I can't let the Great Deku Tree die. I have to help him." thought Link. "I'll help you in any way I can Great Deku Tree." said Link. "Thank you so much brave Kokiri." replied the Great Deku Tree. 

The Great Deku Tree's "mouth" then opened wide creating a path to inside the Great Deku Tree. "Does he want me to go inside him?" link whispered to Navi. "Yes." answered Navi. "Now Link. Go inside, find the curse, and destroy it. You go too Navi and be Link's advisor. And Link, listen to everything Navi says for her words will most likely be helpful." said the Great Deku Tree. "Yes sir." said Link as he started to walk to the Great Deku Tree's mouth. And then Link walked inside the Great Deku Tree becoming the first Kokiri to walk inside the Great Deku Tree.... 

To Be Continued in Zelda64: Inside the Great Deku Tree...... 


	2. Chapter Two

Link walked inside the Great Deku Tree. "He didn't look this big on the outside. I mean he looked big but not this big! And he has so much stuff in him!" said Link. "Yeah. He's huge." said Navi. "I wonder where I'm supposed to go. There looks like something is up there. But I don't see a way to go up." said Link looking at doors that was on the above level. "I see a way up. There's a ladder over there." said Navi. 

Link started walking toward the ladder when a big plant that looked like a Venus Fly Trap attacked Link. "Aah!" yelled Link as it bit him on the shoulder. Link quickly pulled out his sword and shield. "What is that thing!" Link asked Navi since the Kokiri never see anything besides themselves, fairies, and Deku Trees. "That's a Deku Baba! Cut it on its stem!" suggested Navi. The Deku Baba attacked Link again but Link blocked it with his shield. "I can't get through to its stem!" said Link. "When attacks again dodge don't block." said Navi. Link waited for the Deku Baba to attack again. Then it did. It lunged at link but Link dodged it. The Deku Baba stayed on the ground for a little while. Link saw his chance and slashed his sword on the Deku Baba's head. The Deku Baba stood up straight and Link cut right through the stem killing it. "I did it! I beat a Deku Baba!" yelled Link in joy. "Hey what's that?" asked Link looking at a stick on the ground where the Deku Baba was. "That's a Deku Stick. It could be useful so I would take it with you." answered Navi. "Ok." said Link as he put his shield and sword back and picked up the Deku Stick. He put that right by his sword. 

Link and Navi then walked/flew toward the ladder that led to the next level of the Deku Tree. "Were Deku Baba's always in the Great Deku Tree?" asked Link. "I think so. I think that's how he gets rid of any monsters in the Kokiri Forest. He puts them inside of him. That might also be how he has stayed alive this long." answered Navi. "How old is he?" asked Link. "Thousand's of years old. The normal life span of a regular Deku Tree is only 300 years." replied Navi. 

When Link and Navi got to the ladder they climbed it. "I don't see anything except for some doors and a chest." said Link. "Go open the chest." said Navi. Link walked over to the chest and opened it. He reached inside and pulled out a map. "It looks like a map of the Deku Tree." said Link. "Look Link. The chest was in front of a bunch of vines that you could probably climb." said Navi. Link looked up and saw some vines. "What are those spider things?" asked Link. "Those are Skullawallutallus (sue me if I got it wrong). You might want to find some way to get rid of them before you climb up there." said Navi. "Yeah your probably right. There's a door over there. I'll go check that out." said Link. 

Link walked past the vines and the Skullawallutallus. He walked up to the door and opened it. Link walked towards another door in the back of the room he just entered when a small bush looking thing jumped up out of the ground. "Woh! What is that!" Link asked Navi. "A Deku Scrub. Don't worry about him." Navi answered. But then the Deku Scrub shot out a rock at Link. Link quickly pulled out his Deku Shield and bounced the rock back at the Deku Scrub. 

"Aah!" said the Deku Scrub as he was hit. The Scrub then ran away from Link. "No you don't." said Link as he chased the Deku Scrub. After a couple of minutes of running Link finally caught the Scrub. "Don't hurt me! If you let me go I'll tell you a secret." said the Deku Scrub. "What?" asked Link. "If you roll on the ground when you jump off a high place it won't hurt as much as if you just landed on your feet. Goodbye." said the Deku Scrub as Link put him down after he said the secret. "That was it? I knew that." said Link. 

Link then walked toward the door on the other side of the room. He opened the door and saw a floating platform leading to a chest on the other side of the room. "How is that platform floating?" asked Link. "Magic." said Navi the fairy. "I hope it's strong magic." said Link. 

Link looked at the platform and started to run to it. He jumped to the platform and landed on it. "That was easy." said Link. But then the platform started to shake. "Link jump to the other side! The platform is falling!" exclaimed Navi. "I know I know!" said Link. He started to run toward the end of the platform so he could jump to the other side of the room. But the platform fell just as Link jumped. Link almost didn't make it to the other side but managed to grab onto the edge of the cliff. "Link! Hold on I'll help you!" said Navi. But Link just pulled himself up. "Help me with what?" asked Link. "Nothing." said Navi. 

Link walked to the chest and opened it. He reached in and pulled out a Slingshot and some Deku Seeds. "I found a Slingshot and some Deku Seeds!" said Link. "Nice. Put how are you going to get down from here?" asked Navi. "I'll jump." said Link. "What!" exclaimed Navi. Link ran toward the edge of the cliff and jumped off. He fell for only 10 feet when he hit the ground and rolled. He got up. Navi flew down. "I didn't know you could do that!" said Navi. "Do what? Jump?" asked Link. "Nevermind." replied Navi. 

"I've gotten down but how do I get up?" Link asked himself. Navi started to fly around the room looking for a way for Link to get up to the door. "Link, I found a ladder." said Navi. "It doesn't look like the hooks holding it up here are very strong. Maybe you could knock the ladder off them some how." 

"I know a way how." said Link. He pulled out his Slingshot and loaded it with a Deku Seed. "You might want to move Navi." suggested Link as he aimed at the ladder. Navi flew down from the ladder to Link. Link aimed carefully and fired at the ladder. The Deku Seed knocked the ladder off the hooks. The ladder fell to the ground in front of the doorway. 

Link walked up to the ladder and set it up right. "Navi, could you somehow keep the ladder from wobbling all around with magic or something?" asked Link. "Yeah. I could try." answered Navi. Link climbed up the ladder. It wobbled a little but not enough to throw Link off. Link got up the ladder and walked out of the room. 

"Now I can get those Skullawallutallus off the vines." said Link. Link and Navi walked back to the vines. Link pulled out his Slingshot and put a Deku Seed in it. Link took aim on one of the Skullawallutallus and fired. The Deku Seed hit the Skullawallutallus and knocked it off the vines. Link took aim on another one and fired. That one fell. Link did the same thing with another one. That one fell. Link did that again and again until all of the Skullawallutallus were off the wall. 

"Now I can see what's up there." said Link. Link climbed up the vines while Navi flew up behind him. "You have easy with wings." said Link when he got to the top. "Not much more than you do. My wings get tired just as your legs do. But not as quickly I have to admit." replied Navi. 

Link looked around and saw several ledges. Link walked to the end of one and looked down. "Man, that's a long way down." said Link as he looked down at the bottom of the Deku Tree. "LINK WATCH OUT!" yelled Navi as a big spider came down from the ceiling and hit Link. Link didn't fall to the bottom of the tree. Link took out his sword and shield and started to fight the spider. "Navi, this spider is about to knock me off the ledge. Is there a way past it?" asked Link. "It's a Skullatulla. There is a bug web at the bottom of the tree. The only way you can survive is if you jump and try to land on the web." said Navi. "I hope you're right." said Link as he turned around and jumped of the ledge. 

Link jumped off the ledge and went above the web. Link fell until he hit web. The web bent under the weight and broke sending Link into the water that was below the web. "Aaaaaaaaah!" screamed Link as he fell. Link hit water hard on his stomach. "Oof!" said Link as he hit the water. Link swan to land and got up. He looked up and saw Navi coming down through the hole in the ground. "I hope we find this curse soon. I can't take much more of this." said Link. 

"I don't see a way out of this room except for a door that's behind the web over there." said Navi. "Could I cut the web with my sword?" asked Link. "Skullatulla web is really tough. I don't think you could." answered Navi. 

Link was walking around looking at the room he fell into when he pressed a button. A torch behind Link lit up in flames. "Could the web be burnt?" Link asked Navi. "Yeah. But I don't know how you could get the fire over to the web." said Navi. Link pulled out his Deku Stick. "I do." said Link. "But you have cross water to get over there!" said Navi. Link walked over to the water and looked down. "There a platform under there. I walk on that." said Link. 

Link got out his Deku Stick and caught it on fire. He ran to the other side jumping on the platform under the water. He jumped onto the other side and ran to the wed covering the door. Link touched the end of the stick that was on fire to the web. Once the web started to burn Link put out the fire on his Deku Stick before it burnt away. 

The web then burnt away uncovering the door. "See? I told there was a platform under there." said Link. 

Link walked to the door, opened it, and walked inside the next room. Inside was another Deku Scrub. The Deku Scrub jumped out of the ground and shot a rock at Link. Link pulled out his shield and bounced the rock back to the Deku Scrub. The rock hit the Scrub. The Deku Scrub jumped completely out of the ground and started running around. "Uh huh." said Link as he ran after the Scrub. Link jumped on the Scrub and pinned it to the ground. "Ah! Don't hurt me! I'll you a secret if you let me go!" pleaded the Deku Scrub. "What?" asked Link. "The only way you can beat my brothers is in this order. 2 3 1. 23 is number 1. I'm sorry brothers!" said the Deku Tree. When Link let him go he burrowed back into the ground. "I wonder what he meant by that? Twenty-three is number one?" wondered Link. "We'll figure it out when we meet his 'brothers'." said Navi, "We need to find the curse." 

Link looked around the room and saw a door with bars over it. "How am I supposed to open that?" asked Link. Navi flew over to it and looked around. "I don't see any switches. Since the door is sealed with magic I can't open the door with magic." said Navi. "Do you have a weird feeling like your being watched?" asked Link. "Yeah, I do." answered Navi. "Deku Scrub are still in here?" asked Link. When the Deku Scrub didn't answer in a few minutes Link repeated himself. "If you're still here I'll find you and this time I won't let you go." threatened Link. 

The Deku Scrub still didn't reply. "Either he doesn't believe you or he's not here anymore." said Navi. "Fine. I guess I'll try to figure out how to get out of here." declared Link. 

Meanwhile........... 

"Mido, where's Link?" asked Saria. "I don't know. He went to the Deku Tree's meadow and hasn't come back yet." answered Mido. "I wonder what he's doing in there?" wondered Saria. "I bet you it's no good." replied Mido. "I'll be on the bridge. When he comes out tell him I'm there." said Saria. "Yeah fine whatever." said Mido. 

In the Great Deku Tree........... 

Link looked around the room seeing if he could find a way out of here. "Link, look!" exclaimed Navi. Link looked where Navi was flying. "That looks like an eye." said Link. What he was looking at was a diamond with an eye thing in the middle of it. "That must be the thing that was 'watching it'." said Link. "It must be enchanted. If it sees anyone the doors locked." said Navi. "What if doesn't see anybody?" asked Link. "It wouldn't matter where you were in the room. Even if you were right beside it were the eye wouldn't see you it would still sense you." said Navi. "No. Could the eye close?" asked Link. "I think so. But how would you close the oh." said Navi as she saw Link pull out his slingshot and load it with a Deku Seed. He aimed for the 'eye' and shot the seed. The seed flew to the eye and hit it closing the eye. The bars on the door lifted up. 

Link walked up to the door and opened it. He looked inside saw some Deku Baba's, a lit torch, two unlit torches, and a door with bars on it. "I wonder what I have to do." said Link sarcastically. 

Link walked in. He took out his sword and shield and walked up to the Deku Baba in the middle of the room. The Baba shot up out of the ground and attacked Link. It lunged at Link but Link blocked it with his shield. He tried to slash at the Deku Baba but it dodged. The Deku Baba tried to bite Link but Link dodged the vicious mouth. The Baba fell to the ground. Link slashed at it and the Deku Baba shot up. Link slashed again and a Deku Stick was the only remains of the Deku Baba. 

Link let the stick sit there. Link took out the Deku Stick he already had out and lit it on fire from the lit torch. He then set the other two torches on fire. The bars on the door retreated into the ceiling. Link put out the fire on his Deku Stick and that stick down. Then he picked up the other Deku Stick. 

"A fresh Deku Stick. The other one was burnt a little." said Link. He walked over to the door and opened it. 

Inside the room was a small pond of water with a platform floating from the side Link was standing on to another platform on the other side. Link would have jumped on the platform and floated to the other side but big bar right above the water was stopping him. 

"If the water was just a couple feet lower I would be able to float across the water without giving the bar a second thought." said Link. Navi was floating around looking for a switch or something that could lower the water level. "I found something! It's under the water. You should be able to reach it." said Navi. "Ok. I'll look for it." said Link. He walked over to the edge of the platform and took his shirt, his sword, his slingshot, and his deku stick off and jumped into the water. 

He dived under and saw the switch. He swam to it and pressed it. He could fell the water level lower. He swam back to the platform and climbed on it. He then put all his gear back on. "Good work Navi." complimented Link. 

Link and Navi waited for the platform to reach Link. When it did Link jumped on it. When the bar was above him he ducked just in case. He then reached the other side of the room. "That was easy." said Link. 

Link saw an opening in the wall. It was too high though. He also saw a big block that was high enough for him to reach the opening. But it wasn't under the hole. "I guess I have to push the block." said Link. He walked over to under the hole when a Skulltulla came down on him. "Oof!." said Link as he fell. 

Link got up and pulled out his sword and shield. "Navi! Figure what its weak stop is!" said Link. "Its belly. When it turns around cut it." replied Navi. The Skulltulla didn't attack Link. The only thing it did is turn around. Link jumped up and cut the Skulltulla with a jump slash instantly killing it. "That was easier than I thought it would be. Hey Navi. How com you didn't tell me the weakness of the Skulltullas earlier?" asked Link. "Because I knew you wouldn't willingly jump off the cliff into the web unless you had to." answered Navi. "Oh." said Link. 

In the Deku Tree's meadow.......... 

"Kaporea (sue me if I got this wrong too) come here." said the Great Deku Tree. An owl flew into the Great Deku Tree's meadow. "Yes Great Deku Tree?" asked Kaporea Gaborea, the owl, when he landed on one of the Great Deku Tree's branches. "I have a request of you." said the Great Deku Tree. "I will do anything you say wise one." replied Kaporea Gaborea. "There is a young boy in me fighting a curse. But his fight is useless. When I pass away I need you to look after him." said the Deku Tree. "Is that the Hyl-?" asked Kaporea. "Yes he is. But I don't want you to say anything to Link. He will learn his past and his destiny and time." interrupted the Great Deku Tree. "Yes sir. I take it he will be leaving the forest?" asked Kaporea. "Yes." answered the Deku Tree. "I will wait for him at the edge of the forest and Hyrule Field. There I will give him any help I think he may need." said Kaporea Gaborea. "Yes. Now go." said the Deku Tree. 

Kaporea Gaborea then took off and flew to the edge of the forest. 

Back in the Deku Tree......... 

Link had moved the block under the hole in the wall. Link climbed into the hole and saw a door. Link opened it and walked inside. There was a small passageway before Link entered the room. When he got to the end of the passageway a Skulltulla came down from the ceiling and attacked Link. "Not another one." said Link as he pulled out his sword. The big spider spun around and Link executed a jump slash with his sword. "That was easy." said Link. 

Link walked into the room and looked around. He saw a hole in the wall covered with web. He looked the other way and saw a small passageway going down that was covered by web. "Link watch out!" cried Navi. Link looked behind him but was too slow. Something tackled him from behind. He turned around and saw what looked like a black roach with eight legs. It was small but it had long claws. Link pulled out his sword to kill the thing that tackled him but then something dug into his shoulder. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" screamed Link in pain. Another one, the third one, slashed him in the stomach. "Navi help!" screamed Link. "I'm trying!" exclaimed Navi. 

One of the things jumped at his head for the killing blow. But Navi then started to glow brighter. The thing then just stopped in the air. It was floating and glowing a light blue. "Link, kill it! I can't hold on to it much longer!" said Navi. Link slashed his sword down and cut the thing in half. 

"Link one of them is behind you!" said Navi. Link turned around and pulled his sword up. The thing rammed into the shield. Although it didn't hurt Link it forced him to take a few steps back. Link pulled down the shield and cut deep into the creature's flesh killing it. 

"Link!" screamed Navi. Link ducked and the last of the creatures flew over Link. It landed on the ground. Link then stabbed the ting with his sword instantly killing the thing. All of the monsters evaporated into the air. 

"Ugh." said Link in pain. Blood covered his tunic and shorts. And it wasn't the monsters' blood. It was his. "Stay still Link. I can't heal the wounds but I can make them stop bleeding and hurt less." said Navi. Navi glowed brighter and the blood stopped seeping out of Link's wounds. Link then found that the wounds didn't hurt as much. The pain was as little as being sore after a jog. "I also mad it where they couldn't get infected and destroyed any poison that was in the wounds." said Navi. "Thanks Navi." said Link. 

"Do you think that was the curse?" Link wondered. "I don't think so. The curse would have to be pretty big for it to endanger the Great Deku Tree." said Navi. "Great." said Link. 

Link looked around and saw a lit torch. "I'll see what's in the passageway going down first." said Link. He got out his Deku Stick and lit it. He then ran to the web on the other side of the room. He ran down the passageway and burnt the web. He then put out the flame on the end of the Deku Stick. 

Link looked down and saw a small hole. "I'll have to crawl through that." said Link. He got down on his hands and knees and crawled through the hole with Navi following behind him. 

When Link got out of the hole he looked around the room. "I've gone in a circle!" said Link. He was in the room where he landed in when he fell through the web on the first 'floor' of the Deku Tree. "You are Link but look. You're on a side that you couldn't get to before. And there's a hole covered with web. I'd bet my wings that where you have to go." said Navi. "I guess you're right." said Link. 

Link walked over to the hole covered with web. "I guess I have to cut it." said Link. He took out his sword and starting cutting away at the web. But after ten minutes work he was only able to cut through a centimeter of the web. "I guess not." said Link. 

Link looked around to see if he could find a way to burn it. When he saw a block on the edge of platform he was on he asked, "Navi, if I pushed that block down into the water do you think I could jump from the platform on the other side to the that block with a burning stick in my hand?" 

"Maybe. Why?" asked navi. But Link was already pushing the block the edge of the platform and into the water. When the block landed into the water Link jumped down onto the block. He then jumped onto the platform where he got the flame to burn the web over the door to get to the room where the Deku Scrub was that told Link twenty-three is number one. 

Link then lit his Deku Stick again on that same torch. He ran to the end of the platform and jumped on the block. He then got back on the other platform and ran to the web- covered hole. He set the burning Deku Stick on the web and fell down into water putting out the Deku Stick. 

Link swam to land. "Ow. That was probably the biggest belly flop of all time." said Link. Then a rock hit him in the stomach. "Link! There are three Deku Scrubs!" said Navi. Link then pulled out his shield. One was headed straight for him. He blocked it and it was sent to the Deku Scrub on the left. All of the Deku Scrubs went under ground and then popped right back up. 

"Link. Remember when that Deku Scrub said that we would never beat his brothers unless we went in this order, two three one? Maybe you have to hit the Scrub in the middle. Then hit the one on the right. And then the one on the left." said navi. "Ok. I'll do that." said Link. 

Link ran over to the Deku Scrub in the middle. The Scrub shot a rock at Link. Link blocked and repelled it back at the scrub. When the rock hit the Deku Scrub it turned blue and froze. 

Then Link did the same with the one on the left. It also turned blue and froze. 

Then Link ran at the one on the right. He did the same thing but when the rock hit the Deku Scrub the Scrub didn't turn blue and freeze. It started to run. Link chased after the Scrub and grabbed it. "Agh! How did you know our secret? If you don't kill me I'll tell you to deliver the coup de grace on Queen Gomah." said the Deku Scrub. "What?" asked Link. "All you have to do is slice her up when she is stunned. Oh Queenie forgive me." said the Deku Scrub. The all three of the Scrubs went underground. 

"I'll do that." said Link. Link looked round the room and noticed a door on the side of the wall. "That's the way I'm going." said Link. 

Link walked up to the door and opened it. Past the door was a walkway. Link walked through the walkway and was in a misty room. "This place is big." said Link. Just then there was a loud boom. Link turned around and saw that a door had closed leaving Link trapped in the room. "Link, I think we've found the curse." said Navi. Link looked where Navi was. On the ceiling of the room Link was in was a big version of the little monsters that Link fought earlier. "I'm guessing that's Queen Gomah." said Link. 

Queen Gomah jumped off the ceiling and landed on her feet. Gomah then walked to Link. Link pulled out his sword and shield. Gomah then hit Link across the room. "Link!" said Navi. 

Gomah walked toward Link. Gomah was about to stab Link but Link tried to cut. The sword didn't pierce Gomah's skin but Gomah climbed back on the ceiling. "Why did go back up there?" Link wondered. 

Gomah, once completely on the ceiling, shot out three eggs. The eggs hatched immediately and the small monsters that Link fought earlier came out. "Not them." said Link. 

The three 'Little Gomahs' started to attack Link. Link blocked one with his shield and hit another one with the flat of his sword. The other one attacked Link and hit him. One of the claws scratched Link in the back. "Aaaah!" exclaimed Link. Link turned around and cut it in half. Link turned around and faced the other two Little Gomahs. One of the Gomahs jumped at Link but Link dodged and stabbed the Gomah. 

The last Gomah backed away but Link walked toward it. Then the Gomah started to run at Link. Link blocked it with his sword and cut the Gomah in half. 

"Link! Queen Gomah's behind you!" said Navi. Link turned around and got stabbed right through the shoulder. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" screamed Link in pain. The claw that went through Link's shoulder then came out of Link's body. Queen Gomah started to slap Link around and put several scratches on his body. 

Gomah picked up Link and threw him across the room. Navi who was watching couldn't stand to watch any more. Navi used her magic to stop Queen Gomah. But all she did was slow Gomah down. 

Link slowly got up. He didn't have his sword or shield. He saw his shield just several feet away but his sword was lost in the mist that hung over the ground. He slowly walked over to his shield and picked it up. "Ugh." groaned Link. He looked up and saw Queen Gomah slowly walking towards him. "Link, kill it before it kills you, the Deku Tree, and me!" commanded Navi. "I can't find my sword." said Link. "I could find it but then I wouldn't be able to hold Gomah." said navi. "Ok. I'll, ugh, look for it." said Link. 

Link walked around looking for the Kokiri Sword. He was bent down, very painful for him now, searching for his sword. Meanwhile Navi was having trouble keeping Queen Gomah away from Link. "No you don't Queenie. If you're going to attack a Kokiri let him be armed." said Navi who was putting her magical abilities to the extreme. 

Link was down on his hands and knees when Navi couldn't hold Queen Gomah any longer. Gomah started to go as fast as she could toward link. "Link watch out she's heading toward you!" yelled Navi. Link looked up and saw the giant arachnid running toward him. Link backed up to the wall. Queen Gomah was almost to execute the final blow when Link quickly pulled out his slingshot, aimed it, and by luck hit Queen Gomah in the eye stunning her. Link felt to his and felt his sword. "Link kill her!" said Navi. 

Link rose up his sword and slashed and cut at Queen Gomah's eye. He rose up his sword and let it down on Gomah's eye. And for the last blow he stabbed her. 

Queen Gomah then reared up. Link though she was about to kill him but she fell backwards. Then black mist came from her body and rose into the air. Parts of her body were falling off. Her body was disappearing. "The curse is evaporating as is the body that held it." explained Navi to Link. 

When the body of Queen Gomah completely evaporated magic held by a ring of metal shaped like a heart appeared where Queen Gomah was. Link walked over to and picked it up. The magic went into Link's body and healed all his wounds. He also saw a ring of light. "Come on Navi." said the refreshed Link. Navi flew over to her partner and they both walked into the circle of light. The light then carried them up. 

To Be Continued........... 


	3. Chapter Three

Note: I know the story the Deku Tree says isn't word for word and I might have even forgot something. And don't flame me for the speech by Zelda. That is a very long speech. And then you've got Impa that you have to talk to. I will probably mess up on that a lot. 

The blue light carried Link back to the Deku Tree's meadow. "Welcome." said the Great Deku Tree. "Hello Great Deku Tree." said Link. "Link, I have to tell you something. I don't have much time left. Even though your valiant efforts to destroy the curse inside me was successful I was doomed before you started." said the Deku Tree. "Does that mean- ?" asked Link. "Yes I am going to die soon." said the Great Deku Tree. "An evil man from the desert. He put this curse on me." 

Link was listening to the Deku Tree. "Now listen Link for the story I am about to tell you is very important." continued the Great Deku Tree. "I'm listening." said Link. 

"Before time began three Golden goddesses named Din, Naryu, and Farore entered the chaos that was Hyrule. Din, with her strong flaming arms cultivated the land and created the red earth. Naryu, with her wisdom created justice and law. Farore, created all life forms that would uphold the law. Their labors completed the left earth. And the Triforce is at the point where the three goddesses left this world. And the place where the Triforce is is called the Sacred Realm." said the Great Deku Tree. 

Link, who was sitting on the ground listening to the Great Deku Tree, got up off the ground and stood up. "Link, take this gift that I am about to give you. This is the Spiritual Stone of the Forest. You probably know it as the Kokiri Emerald." said the Great Deku Tree. A green light shined brightly and when it disappeared Link was holding an emerald protected by a ring of metal that swirled around the emerald. 

Link was amazed. He had heard of the Kokiri Emerald. No Kokiri had actually seen the emerald but Link was now holding it. "Uh thanks." said Link. "Now Link, go to the Princess of Destiny at the Castle of Hyrule. She will certainly know what you should do next." said the Great Deku Tree. Link was nodding at the Great Deku Tree when he felt a leaf fall on his head. There weren't any other trees in the Deku Tree's meadow and the Great Deku Tree never loses his leaves. 

"Link, it is time. Navi...go with....Link and....guide him on his....way. Good...bye...Link." said the Great Deku Tree with great difficulty. Link and Navi watched the Great Deku Tree's leaves fall and his bark turn gray. After two minutes the Great Deku Tree was dead. "Goodbye Deku Tree. Come on Link." said Navi. Link walked away slowly from the Deku Tree sadly. But Navi stayed in the meadow for a couple of seconds until catching up with Link. 

Link was about to reenter the Kokiri Village but Mido was in the way. "Get out of my way Mido." said Link. "Everybody can see that the leaves on the Great Deku Tree aren't there. He's dead isn't he?" asked Mido. "Yes he's dead." answered Link. "I can't believe you killed him! I shouldn't have let you in the meadow! You're a disgrace to the Kokiri! And your fairy is a disgrace to fairies." yelled Mido. "Just leave me alone Mido." said Link. Mido moved out of the way and Link went passed him. Navi followed Link. 

"The Deku Tree said we needed to visit the Princess of Destiny." said Navi. "But there is no princess in the Kokiri Village. And I'll die if I leave the forest." said Link. "Well, if the Deku Tree told you to leave the forest you probably won't die." said Navi. "Fine. But let me put clean clothes on. I don't want to meet a princess in clothes that have been ripped and shredded by a giant curse." said Link. 

Link and Navi walked/flew to Link's tree. Link climbed up the ladder and entered his tree. He then walked to his closet and changed into fresh clothes. He then exited the tree and climbed down the ladder. 

Link then walked to the exit of the Kokiri Village with his sword and shield on his back with the rest of his equipment with him. "You're not going to leave are you? You'll die if you cross the bridge." said one of the Kokiri whose turn it was to guard the exit to the Kokiri Forest. "What would it matter to you?" asked Link. "Fine go ahead. But don't say I didn't warn you." 

Link went onto the bridge. When he did he saw Saria standing there waiting for him. "Hi Saria." said Link. "Hi." said Saria. "Um. I've got to go. I've got to see the Princess of Destiny." declared Link. "I knew you would leave the forest someday Link." said Saria. "Yeah." 

"I knew because you are different than the rest of us." said Saria. "Take this. This is my old one. The Great Deku Tree gave me a new one three days ago." Saria pulled out an ocarina and handed it to Link. "A fairy ocarina!" said Link. "Yes." said Saria. "When you play this ocarina please remember me." Then Saria leaned over and kissed Link on the cheek. Link stepped back with tears forming in his eyes. Then he turned around and ran away crying. 

Link ran out of the Kokiri Forest. He looked around at Hyrule Field. It was big. Link wiped away the tears in his eyes. "I guess we have to go to the castle. I hope we find it." said Link. "We'll find it. The Deku Tree wouldn't have sent us to the castle unless he thought we could easily find it or sent a guide." said Navi. "It was the latter that the Great Deku Tree did Navi." said Kaporea Gaborea who was perched in a nearby tree. 

"Kaporea!" said Navi. "If you go straight on this pass you will find the Hyrule Castle Town. Link, there will be many hardships ahead. But don't get discouraged. Bye for now Link." said Kaporea. "Ok." said Link. Kaporea then flew off the branch where he was perched and flew away. 

"Come on Link. We have to get to the castle." said Navi. "I'm coming." said Link. Link and Navi started walking down the path towards the Castle Town. "I never knew Hyrule was so big!" said Link. "If I am correct you never knew Hyrule existed. Just the forest." said Navi. "Whatever." said Link. 

Although Navi wanted to get to the castle in a hurry Link was taking his time and looking at everything. "What is that building over there?" asked Link looking ahead. "That's the castle town I guess." said Navi. "What is that place?" asked Link looking to his left. "I don't know. Just because I knew Hyrule was here doesn't mean I've been here before. All I know is are the species that live here." said Navi. 

Link then just stopped and looked around. "So I'm going to meet a princess." said Link. "Not if you don't get to the town before nightfall." said Navi. "Why not?" asked Link. "Because at nightfall the Stalchild come out. The Hylians are probably going to raise the drawbridge so the Stalchild don't walk into the town." answered Navi. "What are the Stalchild?" asked Link. "Demons of the night. Although they aren't strong and can easily be taken out the sheer numbers of them is what makes people scared of them." answered Navi. "Then come on!" said Link as he started running to the town. 

"Aw man. The sun's coming down." said Link. "I wish he would go this fast all the time." said Navi who was trying to keep up with Link. Link and Navi got to the drawbridge. But it was going up. "We didn't make it." said Link. "We'll be ok. All you have to do is keep attacking the Stalchild. They'll be easy." encouraged Navi. 

When Link got to the drawbridge it was closed. "Great." said Link. Link looked around and saw two skeletons with skulls that looked like dog heads. Link pulled out his sword and shield. 

"Are those the Stalchild?" asked Link. "Yes." answered Navi. 

Link ran at the Stalchild. "Come on." said Link as he cut the head off one of the Stalchild. "That things still alive!" said Link who was watching the headless Stalchild walk toward him. 

Link stabbed the headless Stalchild making it fall apart. While Link had his back turned the other Stalchild attacked Link scratching his back. Link turned around and cut the Stalchild in half. 

Then two more Stalchild came out of the ground. Link ran over to them and cut one in half and stabbed the other. Then two more Stalchild appeared. Link made short work out of them. Then two more Stalchild came out of the ground. They lasted for two minutes. 

Once Link got rid of two Stalchild two more appeared. Link then got rid of them. Two more came. Link did this over and over again for hours until the sun came up. Once the sun came the last Stalchild went back into the ground and the drawbridge to the town rose. "Man. I'm tired." yawned Link. "Well don't just stand there until the sun falls again." said Navi. "Fine." said Link as he sluggishly walked over the drawbridge and into the city. 

When Link walked into the town he saw lots of people. "Whoa! This place is busy!" said Link suddenly awake. There was a girl chasing her runaway chicken (I thought Cucco or whatever was a dumb name). He saw a lady bragging bout her dog. He saw a man who said he was late for a 'very important date'. 

He also saw two guys laughing by a tree. "What's so funny?" Link asked one of the guys. "Link, we have to go to the castle and meet the princess." said Navi. "You're going to try and see Princess Zelda?" asked one of the guys by the tree. "Yeah. I guess so." answered Link. "That guy tried to. His story is so funny!" said the guy. Link looked at the other guy. "Did you try and see the princess?" Link asked the other guy by the tree. "Yeah. Want to here how?" replied the guy. "Sure." said Link. "Ok. I entered the gate and sneaked past the guards. I swam through the moat surrounding the castle. I looked for a way in and saw a small hole in the wall. I tired to fit through but I was too big! But maybe you could fit through that hole." said the guy. "Come on Link!" said Navi. "Ok ok." said Link. 

Link was heading toward the castle when he saw a girl with orange hair by a fountain in the middle of the town. "Hello." said Link. The girl looked up from the fountain. "Hello." said the girl. "Your clothes are different." The girl looked Link over. Then she looked at Navi. "You're a fairy boy from the forest aren't you?" asked the girl. "Yes. My name's Link." said Link. "My name's Malon. My dad owns Lon Lon Ranch. He was delivering some milk to the castle and hasn't come back since. I think he's fallen asleep." said Malon. "Um ok." said Link. "Link come on!" yelled Navi. "I'm coming. I'm coming." said Link. Link and Navi walked/flew off. 

Malon just stood there thinking. "I wonder why he was going to the castle?" wondered Malon. "If he is going to the castle then he would probably find my father." Malon just stood there some more. "What for me!" said Malon running after Link and Navi. 

"Wait! Fairy boy!" exclaimed Malon. Link turned around and saw Malon running after him. "What?" asked Link. "If you're going to the castle could you look for my father? I'm sure he fell asleep somewhere. Isn't that silly thing for a grown up to do?" asked Malon. "Um sure." said Link. "Here. Take this. It's an egg I've been incubating. It should hatch pretty soon. I expect tomorrow morning." said Malon. Malon handed Link and egg. "If it hatches tomorrow I probably want to wait until then to go see the princess. Plus, I need some sleep." said Link. "Fine. But we're going to see the princess first thing in the morning." said Navi. "Whatever." said Link as he curled up to go to sleep. 

The next morning Link woke up and found a chicken beside him. He got up and picked up the chicken. "Come on chicken. We've got to find Malon's dad and talk to the princess." said Link. Link then walked toward a vine that was hanging off a cliff. Link's plan was to climb up the vine, sneak past the guards, and meet the princess. 

"Wait Link." said Kaporea who had just landed on the branch of a tree nearby. Link turned around. "The princess is in the castle. But don't get caught by the guards. They will kick you out." said Kaporea. "Go ahead Link but be careful." Kaporea then took off and flew away. 

Link climbed up the vine (with some difficulty since he was carrying the chicken) and looked around. He saw the castle and a bunch of guards. "Let's go Navi." said Link. He jumped down into the castle grounds. He ran to a boulder and hid behind it. Link then ran up a hill past the guards. He then saw some rocks leading up a wall. He climbed up the rocks and saw a moat (he did all this with a chicken in his hands). 

"That guy said that he swam through the moat. I guess I have to also." said Link as he jumped into the moat and started swimming. He then saw a small 'hill' in the water leading to the side of the moat. 

He looked around and saw a fat man sleeping by some crates of milk. Link walked over to him. "That must Malon's dad." said Link. "Wake him up with the chicken." said Navi. Link held up the chicken and made it crow. 

Malon's dad jumped and said, "What in tarnation! Can't a guy get a little shut eye!" Malon's dad looked at Link. "Hello there. Who might you be?" asked Malon's dad. "I'm Link. Are you Malon's dad?" replied Link. "Yes. I'm Talon, owner of Lon Lon Ranch. I came to deliver this milk. I sat down to rest and I guess I fell asleep." said Talon. "Yeah. Well your daughter, Malon, told me to find you." said Link. "What! Malon's looking for me! I'm going to catch it now! I messed up leaving Malon behind to wait for me! She's really going to let me have it!" said Talon. Talon then ran off. "What a weird guy." said Link. 

Link looked around and saw the hole in the wall the guy by the tree was talking about. "I can't reach that!" said Link. Link looked around and saw the two crates of milk Talon was sleeping by. "Unless I move those." said Link. 

Link walked over to one and pushed it over into the moat. It fell down and stayed. Then Link did the same thing with the other crate except on top of the other crate. The two crates on top of each other were high enough for Link to get to the draining hole. 

"You know if we get caught inside the courtyard we won't just get kicked out (I know in the game you would but I'm trying to make this fairly realistic) we'll get thrown into a cell or killed or something. Made worse that I'm carrying a sword." said Link. "You won't. If the Deku Tree had enough faith in you to think that you could sneak inside the castle then you can do it." replied Navi. 

Link walked onto the top box and jumped onto a ledge in front of the draining hole. He got down on his hands and knees and crawled through the hole. 

When he got into the courtyard he looked around. "I see a guard over there behind that hedge. He should be easy to sneak past." said Link. The guard was circling around a statue. Link walked over to the hedge and hid behind it. When the guard was behind of the statue and couldn't see Link, Link ran past him. After that Link saw a guard guarding a small area under a concrete bar that Link could onto by a staircase (Hylians were very smart weren't they?). After that two guards were walking around two statues. When both of the guard's backs were turned Link and Navi went right past them. Then two guards were walking around a square hedge. When they couldn't see Link, Link walked past them and into the garden where the princess was looking through a window. 

Link looked around the garden. In the middle were several different types of flowers Link had never seen before. "Wow." whispered Link. Link walked over to the princess. "Hello." said Link. The princess turned around surprised. Link looked around the princess. She had blond hair but most of it was hidden by a crown (I guess). She was wearing a purple, blue, and white dress. 

"Who are you? How did you get past the guards?" asked the princess. She then looked Link over. He was wearing green clothes. That wasn't something Hylians wore. He was wearing shorts. Hylians never wore shorts unless they had to. He had a long hat on. The princess then saw the fairy. 

"Are you from the forest?" asked the princess. "Yes." answered Link. "Well then, do you by chance happen to have the Spiritual Stone of the Forest? It's a green and shining stone." asked the princess. "Yes I do." answered Link. He reached into one of his pockets and pulled out the Kokiri Emerald. 

"That's great! I once had a dream that dark black clouds covered Hyrule. Then, out of the forest, came a bright green light. That light turned into a boy holding the Spiritual Stone of the Forest. And following that boy was a fairy. I believe that boy to be you." said the princess. Link looked amazed. 

After that the princess looked ashamed. "How rude am I? I got so absorbed into my story that I forgot to properly introduce myself. My name is Zelda. Princess of Hyrule. What is your name?" said Zelda. "My name is Link." said Link. "Link...." said Zelda. She looked like she was thinking. "That name sounds somehow familiar." 

"I have another story to tell you. This story is passed down generation to generation by the royal family. Will you listen?" asked Princess Zelda. "Yes." answered Link. "Ok". said Zelda. 

"Where the three great goddesses left Hyrule is called the Sacred Realm. And in the realm is the Triforce. The Triforce can grant any wish. So if someone with a righteous heart holds the Triforce Hyrule will become a peaceful land. But if someone with an evil mind holds the Triforce he will certainly take over the world. To get into the Sacred Realm you need to be in the Temple of Time with all three Spiritual Stones and the Ocarina of Time to open the Door of Time." said Zelda. "Wow." said Link. "Will you look through this window?" asked Zelda. "Yes." answered Link. He walked over to the window and looked inside. "See the man dressed in black with the evil eyes? His name is Ganondorf. He claims loyalty with my father but I know that's wrong. I think the black clouds in my dream represent that man." said Zelda. Link saw a man with orange hair dressed in black. The same man he saw in his dream. 

"Oh yeah. He's after Hyrule all right. Have you told your father about your dream?" asked Link. "Yes. But he doesn't believe me. That's why we have to stop Ganondorf. You go and find the two other Spiritual Stones. I'll stay here and try to keep Ganondorf away from the Ocarina of Time." said Zelda. "Go talk to my assistant, Impa. She's over there." 

Link nodded and turned around. He saw a lady over by the entranceway to the garden. Link walked over to her. "Hello. My name is Impa of the Shiekah. You must be the boy Zelda saw in her dream." said Impa. "I guess so." replied Link. "I am going to teach you a song. It is used by the Royal Messengers to identify themselves. I also use it as a lullaby for Princess Zelda. Listen carefully and copy the notes." said Impa. 

Impa pulled out a harp. Link pulled out his ocarina. "Now listen." 

Impa started to play a nice, soft, sweet song. Link could see why Impa used it as a lullaby. "Copy the notes." said Impa. Link tried but failed. But after several more failed attempts Link got it. "You have now learned Zelda's lullaby." said Impa. "I'll remember it." said Link. 

"It will cause trouble if the guards see you. Follow me. I'll take you out of the castle." said Impa. 

Impa walked away and Link followed. Impa weaved past the guards and Link followed. Eventually they were in the town. Then Link and Impa just walked put. 

Once they were out of the Hyrule Castle Town Impa said, "Your next destination should be Death Mountain. While you're going there stop by Kakariko Village. That's where I was raised." 

"Here's a map of Hyrule. It will tell you where you are and the where everything is." said Impa. She handed Link a map. "When you get the rest of the Spiritual Stones come back here. Goodbye Link." said Impa. Link looked at Impa. Impa reached behind her back and then through something that she got from a belt. It created a flash and Impa was gone. 

"Our real adventure has begun." said Navi. 

To Be Continued.............. 


	4. Chapter Four

Note: I'm horrible. It's been months since I've posted my last fic and I'm sorry. Please   
forgive me...................... Okay! On to the fic!  
Link looked at the map Impa just gave him. "Obviously that's Death mountain," said   
Link who was pointing at a huge volcano. "But before we go there I want to visit Lon   
Lon Ranch and then go see Saria."  
"We can't!" exclaimed Navi, Link's guardian fairy. "Ganondorf could already be up   
there trying to steal the Spiritual Stone of Fire!"  
"Lighten up, Navi. Ganondorf has to have all three Spiritual Stones to unlock the   
Sacred Realm and steal the Triforce. So even if he does get the Spiritual Stone of Fire he   
will still have to get the Spiritual Stone of the Forest. But we already have that so   
Ganondorf can't get it," explained Link who was in no hurry to go fight another monster   
like Queen Gohma.   
"Fine. But don't blame me when Ganondorf takes over Hyrule," said Navi.  
  
Link looked at the map one more time before turning around and heading for Lon Lon   
Ranch. The ranch wasn't that far from the Hyrule Castle Town Market but since Link   
and Navi were on foot and wing it took them the rest of the day to get there.  
"I hope they let us spend the night there," said Link. "I don't want to spend another   
night fighting those Stalchild again."  
Link walked through the entrance and saw two buildings and a field with several horses   
running in it.   
"Let's look in there," said Link as he pointed to the building on the left. Link and Navi   
walked to the door and opened it. Link peeked inside and saw Talon fast asleep and   
surrounded by chickens.  
Link slowly walked toward Talon and poked him in the gut.  
"Who! What!" exclaimed Talon as he woke up. Talon looked around and saw Link.  
"Oh, it's you. The boy from the castle! It took a while but I got Malon calmed down   
after awhile," said Talon.  
"That's nice. But I've got to go and find Mal-," started Link.  
"Do you have any free time? If you do I'll let you play a game for R10," interrupted   
Talon.  
Link, who was already walking to the door, turned around and said, "I guess I have   
enough time to play a game." Link reached in his pocket and pulled out R10 and handed   
them to Talon. Talon took the rupees and put them in his pocket.  
"These three chickens here," said Talon who was pointing at three different chickens.   
"are Super Chickens! I'll give you one minute to find them all in this room. If you do find   
them I'll give you a prize! Ready! Set! Go!"  
Talon picked up the three "Super" Chickens and threw into the rest of the "regular"   
chickens.  
"I don't see any difference between these so called Super Chickens and the regular   
chickens!" exclaimed Link.   
"Just pick up chickens at random. I want to get out of here," advised Navi.  
  
Link then ran around the room picking up random chickens. The first one he picked up   
was a regular chicken. So was the second one. But the third chicken Link picked up was   
a Super Chicken.   
"That's one of them! Find the other two in forty seconds and I'll give you a prize!"   
yelled Talon when Link picked up the Super Chicken.   
Link again ran around the room picking up chickens. It took him five more tries before   
he got the next Super Chicken.  
"You've got fifteen more seconds!" said Talon.  
Link started looking frantically. He was trying to find some difference from the Super   
Chickens and the regular chickens. But he couldn't. So he went back to picking up   
chickens at random.   
Then, with five seconds left, Link picked up a chicken and Talon yelled, "That's it!   
That's the last Super Chicken! Come over here and I'll give you your prize!"  
Link walked over to Talon to collect his prize.  
"You've done well! You've collected all the Super Chickens. Now for the prize," said   
Talon. Talon sat there thinking for a little while.  
"Hurry up will you! We've got to go to Death Mountain!" screamed Navi.  
"All right. All right. How about Malon's hand in marriage, eh?" asked Talon looking   
at Link.  
"Ummmmm. Uh, I don't know..." answered Link.  
"Forget about it! You're still a little to young for that aren't you? Instead of Malon I'll   
give you a bottle of milk for your journey. And for an added bonus, whenever you run   
out you can come back for a free refill!" said Talon.  
"Okay! That's better!" said Link as he took the bottle of milk Talon gave him. Link   
instantly put the bottle to his mouth and took a big gulp of the milk.  
"Ah. That's better. I haven't had anything to drink for a while. Thanks!" said Link   
happily. Link and Navi then exited the building.  
  
"Now can we leave? Malon isn't here," complained Navi.   
"You don't know that. Anyway, the sun'  
s just about down. We wouldn't be able to get to Death Mountain before night fall," said   
Link.  
"Fine. I don't care if we stay. What you said actually made sense," agreed Navi.  
  
Link looked around a little bit then peeked through the door to the second building. "I,   
the great Ingo, should not be working on this dump of a ranch. I work all day and barely   
get any pay! And all Talon does is sleep on his lazy rump! Someday I'm going to find   
some way to kick Talon and his horrible daughter out of here," said Ingo who was   
shoveling horse manure.  
"She must not be in there," said Link quietly closing the door.   
  
Link then walked over to the field. When he got closer he saw Malon in the middle of   
the field singing to a young pony.  
Link walked over to Malon and said, "Hi." Malon looked up. "Hi, Fairy Boy. I would   
like to thank you for bringing dad back."  
"It was no problem," said Link.  
Malon then looked at the pony. "I would like you to meet Epona."  
"Hi," said Link. Link reached out his hand to stroke Epona, but when his hand got   
close Epona ran away from him. "It looks like Epona doesn't like you very much, Fairy   
Boy," said Malon.  
"What was that song you were singing to Epona?" asked Link.  
"It was a song my mom used to sing to me. I call it Epona's Song because Epona likes   
it so much," answered Malon. Link pulled out his ocarina and put it to his mouth. "Oh!   
Cute ocarina! Are you going to play Epona's Song on it?" questioned Malon. Link   
nodded yes. "Cool! Listen carefully! This is how it goes," instructed Malon.  
Malon then hummed three different notes two times. Link played the same three notes.   
After that Malon started finishing the song with Link playing along. Then suddenly Link   
was bumped in his shoulder. Link stopped playing and looked around and saw Epona.  
"Wow! Epona must like you now. Now that you her song!" exclaimed Malon. Link   
started petting Epona.  
  
"Malon, do you think I could stay at the ranch for the night?" Link asked.   
"I don't mind. My dad probably wouldn't care either. Though I bet he would never   
know you slept here since he doesn't wake up till 13:00 usually," answered Malon. "You   
can sleep in the stable.... If that's okay with you."  
"I could sleep anywhere!" answered Link. Malon then pointed to the building the   
angry man was in. "It's that building right there. But you might want to stay out of there   
until Ingo leaves. He doesn't like visitors," suggested Malon.   
Link looked inside the stable to find it was empty. He found a pile of hay, fell down on   
it, and went asleep instantly.  
  
"Link, wake up! Unless you don't want to see Saria, wake up!" yelled Navi into Link's   
ear.   
"Okay, you can stop now. I'm up," said Link. He crawled up out of the stack of hay   
and felt the top of his head. His hat was gone. So were his sword, his shield, his   
slingshot, his deku seeds, and his deku stick.  
"Where's all my stuff?" asked Link grumpily.   
"I put it all over there. I took it off you when you didn't," answered Navi. Link walked   
over to his equipment and put them all back on. Link then exited the stable with Navi   
closely flying behind him.  
But while he was leaving the stable, Malon was entering it. "Are you leaving already,   
Fairy Boy? Wouldn't you like something to eat?" asked Malon kindly.  
"No, I'll get something at home. Thanks for the hospitality," answered Link.  
"Good-bye then."  
"Good-bye."  
  
Link walked through the exit of Lon Lon Ranch. Link then looked at the map of   
Hyrule Impa gave him. "Kokiri Forest is over there. Let's go," said Link who already   
was walking in the direction of Kokiri Forest, home of the Kokiri.   
It was 06:00 when Link left Lon Lon Ranch. It took him until 11:00 to get to the   
Kokiri Village. When Link entered the village, the Kokiri who was guarding the exit   
looked at him. "You're alive! You must not have left after all," he said.   
Link continued past him. When he past the obstacle course, a Kokiri girl came up to   
him and said, "Link, Saria was looking for you. She said that if you come back to tell   
you she would be in her usual spot." Link nodded and said thanks to the girl.  
"The 'usual spot' is somewhere in the Lost Woods. Saria is the only one who really   
knows how to get around in there," explained Link.  
"Do you know how to get around in there?" asked Navi.  
"Well... No. But I'm pretty sure I could be able to find my way out of the forest if we   
got lost," answered Link.  
  
Link walked behind Mido's house, crawled some vines that led up a small cliff, and   
looked at the entrance to the Lost Woods. "Alright, let's go," said Link. Link then   
walked into the Lost Woods.  
When Link looked around, he saw three tunnels (four counting the one he came   
through) leading in different directions. "Let's try that one," suggested Link pointing to   
the tunnel leading to the left. Link then walked through the tunnel. When he came out of   
the tunnel he saw three more tunnels. "How about the one on the right?" asked Link.  
"I don't care. As long as we don't get lost," answered Navi lazily. Link walked   
through the tunnel to the right.   
When Link entered the next clearing a deep voice spoke to him, "Link, up here." Link   
looked up and saw a big owl. "Hello Kaepora Gaebora," said Link.  
"Link, listen to me. Somewhere in the Lost Woods is the Sacred Forest Meadow. And   
if you listen closely you will find a guide. Good luck young Link," advised Kaepora   
Gaebora. Kaepora Gaebora then flew off. "What did he mean listen closely?" wondered   
Navi.   
"Don't you hear it?" asked Link.  
"No," answered Navi.  
"Well, I do. I can hear one of Saria's songs. Its a most likely a song Saria wrote   
herself," explained Link. Link listened closer try to hear where the song was coming   
from. He went closer to all the passages and heard most strongly from the tunnel leading   
ahead. Link then went in it.  
Link repeated this in the next clearing he came to. He found that the song was coming   
through the right tunnel.  
Again and again Link did this. Going left, left, ahead, right, ahead, then when he went   
through the right tunnel he found himself in a small clearing. At the end of the clearing   
was a gate leading to a path. Link walked up to the gate.  
"It looks rusty," contemplated Link. "I bet I could break it with a good swipe with my   
sword."   
  
"Link watch out!" screamed Navi. Link turned around and instinctively ducked. Link   
then got up and ran to the entrance. He then pulled out his sword and shield. He turned   
around and saw a big wolf.  
"Navi, what is that?" Link asked.  
"It's called a Wolfos. Its fur is as hard as any metal. The only weak spot is its belly,"   
answered Navi.  
  
Link rushed at the Wolfos and tried to stab in its gut, but the Wolfos knocked him   
away. The Wolfos came at Link and took a swipe at him but Link blocked it with his   
shield. The Wolfos tried to attack Link again but Link knocked the paw away with his   
sword. It was a pattern. The Wolfos would attack, then Link would block the paw.   
Then the Wolfos tried to bite Link. But Link jumped sideways to dodge the mouth.   
Link raised his sword high overhead and brought it down on the Wolfos' back. But the   
sword didn't penetrate the fur.  
The Wolfos turned around and swiped at Link's legs tripping him. Then the Wolfos bit   
down hard on Link's right leg. "AAAAaaaaaaaaaaagggh!" cried Link in agony. Then   
the Wolfos tried to bite Link's head. But Link hit the Wolfos hard in the jaw with his   
sword. That caused the Wolfos to flip over backward. Link painfully got up and limped   
toward the Wolfos. Link raised his sword and stabbed the beast in the stomach. Instantly   
killing it.   
  
"Navi, come here," commanded Link. Navi flew over to Link. "That looks bad," said   
Navi. Navi started to glow a brighter blue. The bite in Link's leg that was bleeding all   
over stopped instantly. The pain also lessened. Link reached down on his belt and pulled   
out his bottle of milk. He opened the cap and drank some of the milk. The wounds on   
Link's leg disappeared. "Wow," said Link amazingly. "That's some milk."   
  
When the Wolfos died the gate opened up. Link walked through the gate. When he   
entered the passageway a rock hit him in the chest. Link again pulled out his sword and   
shield. "What was that?" Link wondered.  
"Mad Scrubs. They're worse than Deku Scrubs," answered Navi. Link looked ahead   
and saw what looked like a Deku Scrub, but it was red. The Mad Scrub shot another rock   
at Link. But Link blocked it with his shield. The rock then flew back at the Mad Scrub   
hitting. The Mad Scrub jumped out of the ground and ran around. Link chased after it.   
After several seconds of running around Link jumped on the Mad Scrub and pinned him   
down on the ground. "Ah! Don't kill me! Don't kill me!" screamed the Mad Scrub.  
"Why shouldn't I?" asked Link. The Mad Scrub seemed to ponder this for a little while   
before he said, "Because if you don't kill me, I can lead you to the other end of the maze   
without being attacked by my brothers!" Link agreed and let the Mad Scrub up. The   
Mad Scrub started walking through the passageway. Link found that the passageway was   
actually a maze of some sort. Link and Navi saw several other Mad Scrubs, but since   
Link and Navi were with the one Mad Scrub, they didn't attack.   
After several minutes of walking, Link came to a stairway. When they did the Mad   
Scrub went under ground. Link walked up the stairway to find two more Mad Scrubs. "I   
thought he said that he would make sure that we weren't attacked by any of his brothers,"   
said Link angrily.  
"Maybe they're not his brothers," suggested Navi. Link pulled out his sword and shield   
and walked towards the first Mad Scrub. The Mad Scrub shot a rock at Link. Link put   
his shield out in front of him and repelled the rock back at the Mad Scrub. When the rock   
hit the Mad Scrub, it popped out of the ground and started running around. Link chased   
after it. When Link got close enough he stabbed the Mad Scrub. Link looked at the other   
one and said, "It's your turn next unless you get out of here." The Mad Scrub opened its   
eyes wide open and jumped back under ground.   
  
Link saw another flight of stairs. He walked up to them and climbed them. When he   
got to the top he saw a doorway high in a wall. He also saw what might have been a   
staircase at one point or another leading up to it. He also saw a small platform. But most   
of all he saw a stump, and sitting on the stump was Saria playing her ocarina.   
Link walked up to the stump and waited for her to finish playing her song. When she   
was finished she looked up and saw Link. "Link!" exclaimed Saria. "You've come!"  
"Yeah, I'm here," said Link. Saria got up and hugged Link. "What were you playing?"   
asked Link. Saria let Link go and said, "The first song I wrote. I just call it Saria's Song.   
It has a strange connection with the forest. When I play it I can talk to the forest spirits.   
And I think that if someone else played my song, they would be able to talk to me where   
ever they are, and where ever I am."  
"Can you teach the song to me?" asked Link. Saria said yes.   
Link pulled out his ocarina and put it to his mouth. Saria did the same. Saria then   
played three notes. Link copied them. Then Link started to play the whole song along   
Saria.   
When the two Kokiri were done playing on their ocarinas, Saria said, "I have a strange   
feeling about this place."  
"What feeling do you have?" asked Link.  
"That this place will be important for us one day. That's what I feel," answered Saria.  
"Come on Link. You've seen Saria! Let's go to Death Mountain already!" yelled Navi.   
"Keep your wings on. I'm coming," said Link. "Bye Saria."  
  
Link turned around, and left the Sacred Forest Meadow.  
To Be Continued in Zelda64: Death Mountain.................   
  
  



	5. Chapter Five

Note: I am leaving out all side quests and songs that do not have any direct effect to the   
plot. Such as the Sun's Song. I'm also sorry about the delay between this chapter and   
last chapter.  
Link walked along the maze back to the Lost Woods. He eventually found his way back   
to the Kokiri Village. He went to his tree to change clothes and get some food, and then   
he set off again into Hyrule Field.  
  
"Impa said that the Spiritual Stone of Fire is at Death Mountain. Let's go!" exclaimed   
Navi. Link didn't have to look at his map to find Death Mountain. He could see it, even   
from Kokiri Village.  
  
Link and Navi walked for the rest of the day. The sun was setting when they reached   
Death Mountain.  
  
"How come there stairs leading up Death Mountain?" Link asked Navi.   
"The stairs lead to Kakariko Village. I guess they put the stairs there so the people who   
were going to Hyrule Town Market wouldn't have as much trouble getting to either   
place," Navi answered.  
  
Link and started walking up the stairs as Navi followed closely behind. When Link   
entered Kakariko Village, he saw that it was much smaller than Hyrule Town Market.   
Link looked around but he didn't find anything interesting, except for a graveyard. But   
even that didn't hold his interest for very long.  
  
"We need to stop sightseeing! The quicker we get the Spiritual Stone of Fire the better!"   
Navi yelled.  
"Yaaaaaaaaaaah!" Link yawned, "How about tomorrow? I'm tired. We need to find   
someplace to sleep."  
"Alright," Navi agreed, who was feeling a little tired herself. "We can get it tomorrow."  
  
Link walked up to a house and knocked on the door.  
  
The door opened revealing the lady that lived there. "Yes?" the lady asked.  
"This might sound strange, but could me and y fairy stay the night her? We're really   
tired," Link explained. The lady eyed Link's sword, but Link assured her that he would   
not harm her.  
  
"You can spend the night. You're lucky. I was just starting dinner," the lady said kindly.  
"You don't need to feed us. We're not hungry. We just need a bed," Link said.  
  
The lady led Link to a bed. Link took off his hat and gear, and fell asleep the instant he   
hit the pillow.  
  
Link woke up the next morning, thanked the lady, and went on his way.   
  
"Now can we get to Death Mountain?" asked Navi.  
"Yes," answered Link.  
  
Link walked up to a gate that led to a trail to Death Mountain. He looked at the gate   
wondering how to open it.  
  
"The gate's closed. Can't you see the sign? Or do you not know how to read?" asked a   
guard standing by the gate. Link looked at a sign nearby. It said: Road is closed by order of   
the king.   
  
"Can't I get passed? Its an emergency!" Link begged.  
"No! I can't let anybody pass. Not even punk kids with a little fake sword and a wooden   
shield," answered the guard sternly.  
"I have to! Princess Zelda has sent me on a quest to collect the three Spiritual Stones so   
an evil Gerudo won't be able to get into the Sacred Realm and steal the Triforce!   
Because if he does he will be able to wish for anything he desires! Which will most   
likely be to rule the world!" Link answered.   
"I'm sorry Mr. Hero, but I can't let you past. Not even if you were out to save the whole   
world from an evil Gerudo," the guard reassured.  
"I have proof!" Link exclaimed. Link reached in his back pocket and pulled out a letter   
Zelda gave him before he left.   
"Now can I pass?" asked Link once the guard read the letter.  
  
"This is Princess Zelda's handwriting alright. You can pass. But before you do you   
should go to the Castle Town Market and get a Hylian Shield. The kind the we use, the   
guards and soldiers," the guard advised, "Although it might be a little big for you."  
"I'll be able to carry it," Link assured, "But why do I need to get one?"  
"Death Mountain is an active volcano. It isn't safe. Especially with a wooden shield   
which would burn quickly," explained the guard.  
"OK, I'll get one if it will make you feel better," Link said. He turned around and started   
walking to the Town Market.  
  
"We can't, Link! We have to go now! By the time we get back, it will be night!" Navi   
exclaimed.  
"It won't take that long if we hurry. But if you complain the whole way it will more than   
likely take us longer. Plus, I don't want to be burned up. You can be a fairy roast if you   
want, but I'm going to get a shield," Link said. Navi quickly became quiet after that.  
  
Link quickly reached Hyrule Castle Town Market and bought a Hylian Shield from the   
Bazaar. Link could barely carry it. But once he got it onto his back, he was just fine.  
  
"What do I do with my Deku Shield?" Link asked Navi.  
"I guess we'll have to throw it away," Navi answered. Link reluctantly threw his Deku   
Shield away. When Link and Navi got back to Kakariko Village, it was only noon.  
  
Link walked back to the gate. "Can you open the gate now?" Link asked the guard.  
"Can you read? The sign says......... Oh.... You're that kid with the letter. OK," the guard   
said. The guard tapped his spear on the ground and the gate opened.   
"Thank you," said Link. The guard just nodded.  
  
Link was walking along the path when he was knocked on the ground. "What was that?"   
Link asked.   
"A Tektite! You should be able to take it out easily," Navi answered.  
  
Linked looked and saw a speared foot about to land on his face. Link rolled over, pulled   
his sword out of its hilt, and cut the Tektite's leg in one fluid motion. Now that Link was   
up he could see his enemy. It had six legs, including the one that was cut off, and one   
eye right at the front of Tektite's small body. The Tektite leaped at Link, but Link   
stepped to the side and when the Tektite was right in front of him, he jabbed his sword   
down into the Tektite's back.  
  
"You're getting better," Navi complimented, "I knew you would be able to beat it. But I   
thought it would have taken you longer. Especially since you have that heavier sword on   
your back."  
"Thanks," said Link. Link was about to put away his sword when he saw three more   
Tektites. "Let's see how well I do against three of them," Link said.  
  
Link ran at the three Tektites. The first one tried to stab him with its sharp foot. But   
Link dodged it and stabbed the Tektite through the eye. Link turned around and cut a   
Tektite in half. The last Tektite tried to knock Link down, but Link stabbed it in the   
stomach.  
  
"That takes care of that," Link said. Link walked only a little bit longer when he started   
feeling tired. "I'm tired. This shield must be wearing me out," Link said. Link walked   
over to a rock and sat down.  
  
"Whaaaaaat?" asked the rock. The rock stood up knocking Link onto the ground. "Ow!"   
Link said. Link pulled out his sword and prepared to fight the rock creature.  
  
"Link! Stop! That's a Goron! They're a peaceful species! And they'll most likely have   
the Spiritual Stone of Fire," said Navi. Link instantly put his sword back in its hilt.  
  
"I'm sorry," said Link.  
"That is ok. I am a Goron. I am here to see if the evil man wearing black comes back,"   
explained the Goron.  
"Evil man in black? He must mean Ganondorf! Can you tell us what he did here?" asked   
Navi.  
The Goron look at Navi and said, "He wanted the Goron's Ruby. But we wouldn't give   
it to him. So he threatened to block off our food source if we didn't give it to him. We   
didn't believe the evil man but he did block off our food source. Our food source is the   
Dodongo's Cavern. We could eat normal rocks but they taste horrible now that we have   
been eating Dodongo rocks for so long," the Goron explained.   
"Where is the Dodongo's Cavern? And how did he clock it off?" Navi asked.  
"It is right there. The evil man put that boulder in front. He also put Dodongos and other   
strange creatures inside the cavern," the Goron pointed to a cave with a big boulder   
blocking its entrance.  
"Thank you," said Navi. Link and Navi then walked/flew off.   
  
"I didn't understand what he said," Link said.   
"Gorons eat rocks. I guess that the rocks in Dodongo's Cavern are better tasting than the   
rock's out here. Ganondorf put a boulder in front of the entrance to Dodongo's Cavern.   
He also put Dodongos back into the cavern. Dodongos mysteriously disappeared from   
the cavern several years ago. Dodongos are a dinosaur race. They only have two legs in   
the front. The rest of them drag along the floor. Dodongos can breathe fire, and their   
tails are extremely strong. Ganondorf put them back into the cavern. Ganondorf also put   
his own evil creatures into the cavern," Navi explained.  
"What does that have to do with us?" Link questioned.   
"To prove to you that we should have moved quicker. Ganondorf could already have the   
Spiritual Stone of Fire," Navi answered.  
"Maybe, but if he doesn't have the stone, it could be easier for us to get the stone. The   
Gorons might be scared that we might do something to try and force them to give us the   
stone," Link speculated.   
"Link, we can't just threaten them. Who knows what could happen if we do. If we   
threaten them, and they won't give us the stone, they'll find out that you couldn't do   
much to hurt them. Then they might attack us. Plus, they are our allies," said Navi.  
"I wasn't talking about threatening them. They might just assume that we will hurt them   
or something if they don't. There's a difference," retaliated Link.  
"Not much of one," Navi muttered.  
  
Link and Navi continued to walk. It was only several minutes later when Link heard a   
noise.  
"Do hear that?" Link asked.  
"What?" Navi asked.  
"It sounds like something is rolling down the mountain," answered Link.  
Just them a boulder came rolling down the hill straight for Link. "Ah!" Link screamed as   
he tried to jump out of the way. The boulder clipped him on the leg making him trip and   
fall down.  
"Ow," said Link as he rubbed his leg, "That boulder looked directed. It turned at the   
bend instead of falling off."  
"That was Goron. I guess they find it easier to get down the hill by rolling," said Navi.  
  
Link and Navi walked only a bit further when they reached a sign that said: Goron City:   
City of the Gorons.  
  
"Obviously," muttered Link. Navi and Link walked into the city and found them selves   
on the top ledge of a huge cavern that had several ledges. The ledges circled around the   
cavern. Link looked around and couldn't find a way down except a space in the middle   
of the cavern. He looked some more and found a staircase that was in the wall. Link   
walked toward it and walked down. On the way to the bottom floor he saw several   
Gorons. He also saw some plant that looked like a bomb of some sort. One Goron   
stopped Link to talk to him.  
  
"Hello," said the Goron.  
"Hi," answered Link.  
"We don't very much visitors way up here in the mountains. Where are you from?" the   
Goron asked.  
"I'm the forest," answered Link.  
"The forest? What's a forest?" the Goron asked.  
"Ummmmmm. Its a place where lots and lots of trees and plants grow," Link answered.  
"Where lots of trees and plants grow? We don't have any trees or plants here. The only   
plant we have are the Bomb Flowers," said the Goron.  
"Cool. I've got to go. Bye," said Link. The Goron waved goodbye.  
  
Link walked past a floor where it looked like two Gorons were having a race. Link   
watched them until Navi told him it was time to go see the head Goron. Link reached the   
bottom floor. He saw a door with a claw on it. Link walked up to the door and saw a   
Goron there.  
  
"Hello. Is there where the head Goron is?" Link asked the Goron.  
"You must mean Big Brother. Big Brother shut himself in his room saying 'I will wait   
here until the Royal Family's Messenger comes.'" answered the Goron.  
" Am I the royal messenger?" Link asked Navi.  
"I guess so. I think the Royal Messengers identify themselves with the royal song. Impa   
taught you that right?" asked Navi.  
"Zelda's Lullaby? I guess so," said Link.  
  
Link walked up to the door and played Zelda's Lullaby. When he was done with the   
song the door opened. Link walked into the doorway. There was a small hallway, but   
only after several seconds, Link walked into 'Big Brother's' room. 'Big Brother' was   
bigger than any of the Gorons Link had seen. He stood about seven feet tall. He looked   
muscular enough to take on Queen Gohma by himself. He had a rocky beard that went   
around his head. Link walked up to him.   
  
"Big Brother' looked down at Link and said, "What is this? When I heard the royal song,   
I thought that a Royal Messenger had come. But this is just a little kid! Has Darunia, the   
big boss of Gorons, lost so much status to be treated like this by my Sworn Brother the   
king of Hyrule? Now I'm REALLY angry! Get out now!"   
"Um... Why are you-?" started Link.  
"Are you asking me why I am in such a bad mood?" asked Darunia.  
"Yes," answered Link.  
"Ancient creatures have infested Dodongo's Cavern! We've had poor harvest of our   
special crop, Bomb Flowers! Starvation and hunger because of the rock shortage! But..."   
answered Darunia.  
"But what?" asked Link.  
"This is a Goron problem! We don't need any help from strangers! Now GET OUT!"   
yelled Darunia.   
"Fine," said Link as he turned around and left.  
  
"That went well," commented Navi. Link grunted.  
  
"If Big Brother is in a bad mood he will surely get mad at you," said a Goron when Link   
walked back into Goron City, "But I know his secret."  
"What?" Link asked.  
"Big Brother likes music. Whenever he hears a beat, he starts dancing. He is especially   
fond of music that comes from the forest," answered the Goron.  
"From the forest? I know just the song," said Link as he ran back into Darunia's room.  
  
Link walked up to him and played Saria's Song. Darunia suddenly started dancing. He   
was twirling on his toes. Waving his arms in the air. Link played and played and   
Darunia danced and danced. Link finally ended the song.  
  
"Wow! I just heard that song and something snapped! I just had to dance! And now all   
of a sudden my depression is over! I am Darunia! Big boss of the Gorons! Was there   
something wanted to ask me?" asked Darunia.   
"Well, yes actually. I was wondering if you could hand me the Spiritual Stone of Fire.   
Its for a good cause!" said Link hopefully.  
"What? You want the Spiritual Stone of Fire too? The Goron's Ruby is our race's   
hidden treasure. I'm not going to give it to you so easily! But if you want it so bad...   
Why don't you go and destroy the monsters in Dodongo's Cavern and prove you're a real   
man? That way, everybody will be happy again! If you do that, I will give you anything   
you want! Even the Spiritual Stone of Fire," said Darunia.  
"Cool! I'll go do it right now!" said Link happily (also kind of fearfully too).  
"Wait! I want to give you something. Its not in return for anything else, I just want you   
to have it. With this on, even a small guy like you can lift a Bomb Flower. When you lift   
a Bomb Flower, it will explode after a few second. So be careful and throw the flower   
after you pick it up!" said Darunia.  
  
Darunia took a bracelet off his wrist and handed it to Link. It looked a little like a crown.   
It was too big for Link, but when he put it on his wrist, it shrunk down to his size. Link   
waved goodbye to Darunia before he set off to Dodongo's Cavern.   
  
Link left Goron City and started walking to Dodongo's cavern. But before he got there,   
he saw a Goron lying down by a Bomb Flower. Link walked over to him.  
  
"Hi. Why are lying by that Bomb Flower?" Link asked.  
"The Goron got up and answered, "Bomb Flowers need shade to live. It is very rare for a   
Bomb Flower to grow outside. If we find one outside, someone has to stay by the Bomb   
Flower and keep it shaded."  
"Wow. Do you any way into Dodongo's Cavern?" Link asked.  
"The only way I can think of is by moving the boulder, and no one (not even Big   
Brother) is strong enough to move the boulder. The only other way to get inside is to   
blow up the boulder. But we don't have any bombs, and there aren't any Bomb Flowers   
close enough to the boulder so we could put one right by it and blow it up. They'd   
detonate before we got there," answered the Goron. Link looked down and saw the   
boulder blocking the way to Dodongo's Cavern below them.  
"Why don't drop this Bomb Flower down there from up here?" Link asked. The Goron   
looked down and said, "We never thought of that! But if it bounces away from the   
boulder before it explodes, you'll have no way in."  
"I'll give it a try."  
  
Link reached down and picked the Bomb Flower up. The second it came out of the   
ground, the fuse lit. Link dropped the Bomb Flower right by the boulder. Link covered   
his ears and waited for the Bomb Flower to explode. His hands covering his ears didn't   
do to well to muffle the sound. Link looked down and the closest thing that looked like a   
boulder was pieces of a boulder. Link grinned proudly and walked down to Dodongo's   
Cavern. When he got there, he walked inside..........  
  
To Be Continued.............  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter Six

Note: I might get some thing messed up. Dungeons are harder than just Link walking   
around Hyrule talking to people.  
When Link entered Dodongo's cavern, he found another barrier blocking his path.   
Fortunately, there were several Bomb Flowers in the room. Link picked one up and set it   
by the wall of rock. Link ran to the other end of the room and covered his ears. He   
ducked down. But he still felt the heat when the Bomb Flower exploded. He got up and   
turned around. The wall was gone. Inside Dodongo's cavern was a huge head made of   
stone..... at least, that's what Link hoped it was made from. He also saw a platform in the   
middle of the cavern. On the platform that looked like a machine with an eye on top.   
Surrounding the middle platform, were smaller platforms that were moving up and down   
through the lava below. Several things that looked like bats were flying around the room.   
Their bodies were on fire, yet they showed no pain.   
"Navi, what are those things flying around the cavern?" Link asked.  
"They are Fire Keese. Their bodies are supposed to be on fire," answered Navi.  
"What's the thing with the eye?" Link asked Navi.  
"That is a Beamos. Watch out for the beam it shoots out its eye when you get close,"   
advised Navi.  
  
Link walked into Dodongo's Cavern. He looked around some more. Suddenly, a Fire   
Keese flew at him. Link ducked down and the Fire Keese hit his Hylian shield on his   
back. Link got up and found a bat hovering by Link. "Now the Fire Keese is a regular   
Keese," informed Navi. Link pulled out his sword and sliced the Keese down the middle.   
  
Link looked around wondering where to go. On either side of the cavern, the sides were   
jutting out from the wall. On each side of the wall was a door, and a Beamos. The door   
on the left side of the cavern was covered with bars. But the door on the right side didn't   
have anything covering it. Link looked down and saw that he could keep from touching   
the lava if he stayed close to the side of the wall.  
  
Link jumped down the platform he was on and turned toward the right. He stayed close   
to the wall and circled around the side of the wall. When he was done he saw a ladder   
leading up the wall. Link climbed it and was on the platform. He looked ahead and saw   
the Beamos. By the Beamos was a Bomb Flower. Link walked up to the Bomb Flower   
and picked it up. He threw it at the Beamos. When the Bomb Flower exploded, the part   
of the Beamos below the eye exploded too. The eye flew through the air and hit the   
ground. The eye then exploded. Link walked up to the door and found that it was high   
up the cavern wall. Link jumped up and tried to reach it, but he couldn't. Link took out   
his Deku Stick and tried to see if he could climb up that, but it failed.   
  
"Can you lift me up Navi? I can't reach the door," said Link. Navi tried but Link didn't   
go any higher than and inch. "I'm sorry. You're too heavy," said Navi.  
  
Link walked around the wall when he saw that part of it looked like it wasn't very sturdy.   
Link tapped on it and he heard and echo. "I wish I could get rid of this part of the wall.   
But I have nothing that would remove it," said Link. He looked around and saw that the   
Bomb Flower Link had used had grown back. Link walked over to it, picked it up, and   
ran to the part of the wall that could be destroyed. Link set the Bomb Flower by the wall   
and ran away. The Bomb Flower exploded, destroying the wall.  
  
Link walked through and found himself in a hallway. He looked around when suddenly   
he was hit from behind. He looked around and saw something that was about two inches   
high and a foot long. It didn't have legs but it slithered pretty quickly and it was able to   
leap into the air.  
"Link, that's a Baby Dodongo! They attack by leading or biting or both! Watch out   
when you kill it! When a Dodongo dies they blow up so hopefully the explosion will   
take care of their enemy," advised Navi. The Baby Dodongo came back toward Link. It   
leaped at Link but Link stabbed it through the head. The Dodongo fell on the ground.   
Link ran away from the Baby Dodongo as he heard it blow up behind him. Just as Link   
was about to take a breath, five more Baby Dodongos attacked him! The first one tried to   
bite Link in the foot, but Link kicked it away temporarily. Another jumped at Link, but   
Link stabbed it in the stomach. It hit the ground and Link ran away. It blew up. That left   
four more (counting the one Link kicked). One Baby Dodongo bit Link in the back, but   
Link pulled it off and cut it in half. Both pieces blew up. The Dodongo that Link kicked   
got up and flew at Link, but Link hit at with the flat of his blade killing it. The dead   
Dodongo hit the other two Dodongos. When that Dodongo blew up, the other two did   
also.   
  
"Good job, Link!" exclaimed Navi. Link smiled and then grimaced in pain as his back   
hurt from the Dodongo's bite. Link walked along the hallway and found himself at a   
door with bars across it. Link saw a statue by a switch. Link walked over to the switch   
and stepped on it. The bars across the door disappeared. But when Link stepped off the   
switch, the bars went across the door again. "You need to put something heavy on the   
switch to open the door," said Navi. Link walked over to the statue and pulled it on the   
switch. The bars disappeared again. Link walked toward the door and opened it. Inside   
was another hallway. There was a Keese on either side of the hall. Link quietly took out   
his slingshot and shot both of them. Link walked through the hallway and opened the   
door.   
  
The room was filled with lava. On top of the lava were several platforms. To Link's left,   
on another platform, was a door. On two other platforms, were two lizard like creatures   
with a metal shield and a small sword. "Navi, what are those?" Link asked nervously.  
"Those are Lizalfols. They are a warrior lizard race," answered Navi.   
  
One of the Lizalfols jumped from platform to platform until he was on Link's platform.   
Link pulled out his sword. The Lizalfols swipe at Link. Link didn't expect it so he   
ducked. The sword hit the Hylian Shield on Link's back. Link got up and tried to stab   
the Lizalfol. But the Lizalfol jumped back dodging the sword. Link tried again but the   
Lizalfol parried Link's sword with its own. The Lizalfol attacked Link but Link again   
duck from the blade. Quickly, Link jumped up and stabbed the Lizalfol in the throat.  
"One down, one to go," said Link as the other Lizalfol jumped toward Link.  
  
The second Lizalfol leaped over Link and stabbed at the back of Link's throat. But Link   
swiftly turned around and knocked the Lizalfol's blade away. Link then swiped his   
sword at the Lizalfol's left leg, slicing it off. The Lizalfol fell down on his left side. Link   
brought his sword down on the Lizalfol's throat, killing it instantly. Link looked down at   
the two Lizalfols. Link turned around and jumped from platform to platform until he   
reached the door.  
  
Link found himself in yet another hallway. Link walked down the hallway until he   
reached another room. He looked around and saw several pillars in a straight line that   
went from the bottom of the ground to the top of the ceiling. Link also saw creatures   
with scales all over. They had two legs in the front that pulled their whole body around.  
"I'm guessing that those are the full grown Dodongos?" Link asked Navi. Navi answered   
yes.   
  
Link ran over to the first Dodongo. He brought his sword down on the Dodongo's head.   
His sword just bounced off. The Dodongo turned and hit Link with it tail. Link was   
knocked into the wall. Link painfully got up and turned toward the Dodongo. "Navi, do   
these things have any weaknesses?" Link questioned.   
"Their tail is the only part of their body without armor. And I guess a Bomb Flower   
would be able to get through the armor," answered Navi.  
  
Link ran again at the Dodongo. The Dodongo opened its mouth and a stream of fire   
came out. Link jumped to the right to dodge the fire. Link ran at the Dodongo's tail.   
Link cut at the tail. Unfortunately, the sword cut through only an inch of the tail. But it   
was enough because the Dodongo roared in pain. Link ran over to a Bomb Flower that   
was nearby and threw t at the Dodongo. The Bomb Flower blew, killing the Dodongo.   
Then the Dodongo blew up itself. Link did the same thing with the other Dodongos. Hit   
them in the tail. Then blew them up with a Bomb Flower.   
  
On the other side of the room was a door covered in bars. Link looked around for a   
switch, but there were none. "How do I get past the bars?" asked Link.   
"I don't know. I think there might be something you need to do. Like light the three   
torches," answered Navi. Link looked around and there were three torches. Link walked   
back to the entrance and found a lit torch by the door. Link pulled out his Deku Stick.   
He put the tip of the stick to the fire. The stick lit. Link ran to the first torch. He lit the   
torch. He lit the second and third torches too. Link quickly put out the fire on the Deku   
Stick. He then put the stick away. Link looked at the door and saw that the bars were   
gone.  
  
Link saw that he was in another hallway. It was short though. At the end of the hallway   
was a switch. Link stepped on it. Link looked ahead and saw the he was in the main   
cavern. On the other side of the cavern the bars on a door disappeared. Link jumped   
down and found himself at the door he tried to get too earlier. Link walked back to the   
other side of the cavern and entered the door.   
  
Inside the room was a huge block of stone. Surrounding the block of stone were Bomb   
Flowers. A lot of Bomb Flowers. There was also one lonesome Bomb Flower on one   
side of the room. Link walked over to it. Link turned around and saw the only break in   
the Bomb Flowers.   
  
"Navi, what would happen if I placed this Bomb Flower over there?" asked Link.  
"That Bomb Flower would explode. The explosion would cause the Bomb Flowers on   
either side of it to explode. The explosions would cause the block of stone to collapse,"   
answered Navi.  
  
Link picked up the Bomb Flower and set it in the space in between two Bomb Flowers.   
"Link, what are doing!" yelled Navi. Navi flew under Link's hat as Link ran away from   
the big block of stone. Once the Bomb Flower exploded, the other Bomb Flowers   
exploded causing mayhem and chaos.  
  
In Kakariko Village:  
  
BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! Huge explosions rocked Death Mountain.   
Boulders were falling down Death Mountain. Soldiers were getting ready for a battle   
from some unknown enemy. But after ten seconds that seemed to last ten minutes, all   
was quiet.  
  
In Goron City:  
  
BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! Explosion rocked Goron City. Pieces of the   
ceiling were falling down. Chunks of the several layers of Goron City were being   
dislodged. Gorons everywhere were going into defensive mode and rolling up into a ball.   
But finally the explosions stopped.  
  
Back in Dodongo's Cavern:  
  
BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!   
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" screamed Link. The Bomb   
Flowers exploded. Pieces of the room were falling off. Fire was everywhere. But finally   
it all stopped. Link looked up and saw that the block of stone was turned into a giant   
staircase. Navi flew out from under Link's hat.  
  
"SEE WHAT'VE YOU DONE!" screamed Navi.   
"What? Found the way to the next room?" asked Link. Navi looked at the giant   
staircase.  
"Oh."  
  
Link started to climb the staircase. He would grab the top of one step and pull himself   
up. Once he got to the top, he was tired out. But he got on his feet and continued on.   
There was a steep bridge leading to a platform that was connected to the top of the wall.   
Link climbed up on there and looked to his left. There was a door. Link entered the   
door.   
  
Inside the room was a platform in the middle of it. Two Fire Keese were flying around.   
Circling the platform were several statues. Link pulled out his slingshot and shot both the   
Fire Keese. Link saw a door with bars across it. Link looked around for a switch or   
something. While he was looking for a switch he bumped into a statue. When he did, he   
was thrown onto the floor. When Link looked up he saw that the statue had come to life!  
  
Link pulled out his sword. Link ran at the statue and hit it with his sword. But it did   
nothing! The statue hit Link with its head, sending Link over to the wall. Link looked   
and saw that he had landed by a Bomb Flower. Link picked the Bomb Flower up and   
threw it at the statue. The Bomb Flower Blew up the statue. Link just sat on his rear for   
a few seconds to register what had just happen. Then he got up and said, "Nothing can   
take me down."  
"You're getting cocky," replied Navi.  
  
Link continued to look for a switch when he found a ladder leading up the platform. But   
it was behind a statue! Link went over to a Bomb Flower nearby. He pulled out his   
slingshot and shot the statue. It didn't move. Link waited a few more until he put his   
slingshot away and walked to the statue. Link grabbed the statue and pulled it away from   
the ladder. Link climbed the ladder and found a switch on top the platform. He stepped   
on it and the bars across the door disappeared. Link walked over to the door and opened   
it.   
  
Just a little bit ahead of Link was bridge. But blocking the bridge were two Fire Keese.   
Link took out his Slingshot and shot them. He them walked along the bridge. Halfway   
across the bridge Link just dropped. "Navi! Help!" cried Link as he fell to the first floor   
of the cavern. Navi flew down the hole to Link. When she was level to Link she used all   
of her power to send Link back up to the bridge, on the other side of the hole of course.   
"Tanks Navi," said Link.  
  
On the other side of the bridge was a door. Link opened it and entered the room. He was   
on a small ledge. Leading down the ledge was a ladder. Link climbed down the ladder.   
The room had several walls in it. But in an almost straight line was a ladder leading up to   
a different ledge. Link walked over to the ladder when something hit him. Link toppled   
to the floor. Link felt a stabbing pain in his leg. He looked at his leg and there was a   
huge gaping hole in his leg. It was bleeding a large amount. Navi flew over to him.   
"Link! Do you have something to cover that?" asked Navi.  
"Can't you just uuun-," Link groaned. "Can't you just heal it with your magic?"  
"Lifting you up from that hole took most of my strength. Most of what I can do is relieve   
the pain," answered Navi.  
"THEN DO THAT!" yelled Link.  
Navi quickly took some of the pain away as Link tore a strip from his shirt.   
"Tie it over the wound," advised Navi. Link put the strip on top of the wound and tied   
the strip of his shirt. The pain increased a little but the bleeding slowed and soon   
stopped.  
"What hit me?" Link wondered. Just then a piece of metal with spikes all over it zoomed   
past Link. One of the spikes had blood on it.  
"I would advise to be careful in here. Make sure any more of these won't hit you," said   
Navi.   
  
Link got up and went to one of the walls. He waited until another of the spike balls went   
past until he swiftly walked to the ladder. Climbing up the ladder cause excruciating   
pain, but Link did it without complaining. When he climbed to the top of the ladder, he   
found that the exit was blocked by a stonewall. Link stood on a small ledge that was in   
front of the wall. Link looked across and saw a Bomb Flower on a small platform. All   
Link had to do was jump across.   
  
"Navi, do you have enough strength left to help me get across the space between here, the   
ledge, and back?" Link asked Navi.  
"I might. But if I fail you might hurt yourself even more from the fall," answered Navi.   
Link groaned and he jumped. He felt himself falling before he got to the ledge, but then   
he felt something carrying him farther. When Link was across the space he picked up the   
Bomb Flower at the stonewall. But the Bomb Flower bounced off the wall and hit the   
floor below before it exploded. The Bomb Flower exploded on the floor.  
"Now how do I get rid of the wall? If I had any bombs it wouldn't be as big as a problem   
since I would more then likely have more than one. But I don't," speculated Link.  
"Link, look," said Navi. Link looked and saw that the Bomb Flower had grown back.  
"Good thing they grow back quickly," muttered Link. Link picked up the Bomb Flower   
but timed it so that by the time the Bomb Flower would get to the door, the Bomb Flower   
would explode. The Bomb Flower exploded destroying the wall revealing a doorway.   
Link jumped across with a little help from Navi and walked into the doorway.   
  
There was another small hallway when Link entered another room. Link was on another   
small ledge. In the middle of the room was a platform with a flame on it. On the other   
side of the flame was a ledge. Over the doorway on the other side was a small open eye.   
Link remembered something like this from the Great Deku Tree. Link pulled out his   
Slingshot and shot the eye. The eye closed and the fire disappeared. Link jumped on the   
platform, again with small help from Navi although less than last time, and onto the ledge   
on the other side. Link entered the doorway.  
  
Link entered another hallway. While Link was walking, three Baby Dodongos jumped   
out of the sand. One leaped at link but Link sidestepped it and cut the Dodongo in half.   
The next one Link stabbed in the stomach. The last one got sword in its mouth.   
  
There was a door at the end of the hallway. Link opened a door. In the room were   
several platforms. On Link's left was another door. The spaces in between the platforms   
were wholes that lead to the first floor.   
"Uh oh," Link thought. "The last time I was in a room like this, two Lizalfols attacked   
me." Sure enough, two Lizalfols were in the room. Link pulled out his sword and   
prepared to fight. The first Lizalfol leaped from platform to platform until it reached   
Link. It swiped at Link but Link dodged the sword. Link swiped at the Lizalfol's   
stomach, but the Lizalfol blocked the sword. The Lizalfol attack itself but Link turned   
around and the blade hit shield. Link turned around and severed the Lizalfol's stomach.   
The Lizalfol fell down holding its stomach.  
  
The second Lizalfol came to try and avenge its comrade. Link ran as quickly as he could   
with his injured leg at the Lizalfol. Link Ducked under the Lizalfol's sword and stabbed   
the Lizalfol in the gut.  
  
Link walked away from the two groaning Lizalfols and jumped to the door.  
  
Another hallway and Link was in a room like the one with the flame and the eye. Link   
took out his slingshot and shot the eye above the doorway. The flame vanished and Link   
jumped on the platform. But past the platform was another platform with another flame.   
Link turned to his left and saw another open eye in a hole in the wall. Link shot that eye   
with his Slingshot too. The second flame disappeared and Link jumped to the doorway.  
  
After another short hallway Link was in another room. Link was on a small wooden pier.   
Link looked down and saw that he was right above the room with the spike balls. Link   
looked ahead and saw a ledge with another doorway. On a higher ledge was a chest.   
Link jumped to the first ledge then to the higher ledge. Link walked over to the chest and   
opened it. It was a big chest so Link had to jump up to get what was inside. He pulled   
out a bad. Link opened the bag and found several bombs.  
"Cool. Now I don't need to worry about a Bomb Flower not being there when I need   
one," said Link. Link put the bomb bag on his belt and left the room.   
  
Link walked through another hallway when he reached the main cavern. Only this time   
he was higher up. Higher than the giant skull. There was a small sign on a ledge by the   
doorway. Link walked over to the sign and read:  
  
Giant Dodongo  
When it sees red  
A new way to go  
Will be open  
  
"Giant Dodongo? That must be that huge skull down there. But what does it mean   
'When it sees red a new way to go will be open? We need a new way to go. I don't see   
any switch or anything. But there is that bridge over there. I think I see two holes in the   
bridge right above the eye. Do we have anything red?" Link wondered to himself.  
"The fire in an explosion in kind of red. You could drop bombs into the eyes. The worst   
that could happen is that you blow up the skull and most likely anger every creature, at   
least Dodongo, in this cavern. Therefore causing them to attack you," Navi speculated.  
"Might as well give it a try," said Link.  
  
Link walked over to the bridge and to the first hole. Link took a bomb from his bomb   
bag and lit the fuse. Link aimed the bomb over the first eye and dropped it. The bomb   
exploded in the eye causing the eye to turn red.  
"You know Navi, you're pretty smart for a fairy," said Link. Navi turned red.   
Link jumped over the first hole and over to the second. Link dropped another bomb into   
the second eye causing the eye to turn red. The skull then opened its mouth opening a   
new way to go. Link turned around and went to the ledge.   
"Now we need to find a way down," said Link. Just then Link noticed a column of stone   
rising up and down from the first floor to the top floor of the cavern. Link waited until   
the column was at the top floor and rode it down to the bottom floor. Link landed on the   
platform in the middle of the cavern, ran past the Beamos who shot a beam at Link, and   
into the skull's mouth.  
  
Link stepped into a room with a hole in the middle, a door with bars across it on the left   
wall, a hole high up in the wall on the other side of the room, a hole lower to the ground   
on the right wall, and two Fire Keese flying around the room. Link took out his slingshot   
and shot the two Keese. Link jumped down from his own hole in the wall and walked   
over to the hole in the floor. Link stepped on the switch in the hole and the bars on the   
door disappeared. But as soon as Link stepped off the switch, the bars reappeared. Link   
turned to his right and walked to the lower hole. He climbed up and walked into a small   
hallway. After the hallway was a small room with two Keese in it. Link shot the two   
Keese and went into the doorway across the room. There was another small hallway. At   
the end of the hallway was a big block. Link pushed the block down into the first room.   
He pushed the block into the hole in the middle of the room. The block hit the switch and   
the bars disappeared from the door. Link walked over to the door and opened it.   
  
Past the door was a big room with nothing in it. Link walked across the room. When he   
got to the middle of the room the floor felt thinner. Link stomped on the floor and he   
heard and echo. "There's something below here," said Link as he pulled a bomb from his   
bag. He lit the fuse and set it on the floor. Link ran over to the other side of the room   
and ducked. Link heard an explosion, got up, and turned around. There was a big gaping   
hole in the middle of the room. Link walked over to the hole and looked down.   
Suddenly, the floor Link was standing on fell! With Link along with it! Link fell down   
and hit the ground below him. He checked himself over and found nothing was broken.   
But the wound in his leg was hurting again.  
  
Link heard a sound that sounded like giant footsteps on the ground.  
"Link," said Navi nervously. "Turn around." Link turned around and he saw a Dodongo.   
A Dodongo that was ten times big than the rest!  
"Aaaah!" said Link as he turned to run. Unfortunately he found that the room was circled   
with no way out but the hole above him. He also found that a huge pool of lava was in   
the middle of the room. But Link still ran.   
"Navi! What is that!" screamed Link.  
"I think that is King Dodongo!" answered Navi who was flying just as fast as Link was   
running. "He is the biggest of all Dodongos!"  
"I could have figured that out by myself!"  
  
King Dodongo rolled into a ball and rolled after Link and Navi. King Dodongo glanced   
Link with one of his razor sharp scales as he rolled past Link and Navi. It knocked Link   
down into the lava. Link jumped up before the lava completely burned off his left side   
off. Link quickly looked at himself. His right arm was bloody and painful but he could   
still use it. Most of Link's left side had second and third degree burns. Navi tried to ease   
the pain but it still caused Link a tremendous amount of pain. Link pulled out his sword   
with his right arm.  
  
King Dodongo hit a far wall and got up on its feet and turned to Link. It opened its   
mouth wide and took a huge breath. Link grabbed Navi and held on to her to keep her   
from getting sucked into the Dodongo's mouth. King Dodongo finally closed his mouth.   
Suddenly he opened his mouth again and shot fire at Link and Navi. Link turned around   
and ran away from the flames. The flames got the back of his legs, but the Hylian Shield   
protected his back. Link turned around and ran at the giant monster. Link raised his   
sword high above his head and swung his sword at the King's leg. But the Dodongo's   
scales protected it from Link's sword. King Dodongo lowered its head and picked Link   
up. The Dodongo lowered its head further to the ground and threw Link across the room.   
Link landed very hard, luckily, and the ground and not the lava. Link saw his sword right   
by King Dodongo. But as he was thinking, it wouldn't help him very much.  
  
While King was walking over to Link, Link said, "My sword didn't pierce his scales. I   
need somehow to either attack him from inside, and I'm not letting him eat me, or I need   
to attack him in the eyes. I can't climb on him because his scales are sharper than my   
sword."  
"I don't know. I agree with you. We need to find a way to attack from inside or attack   
the eyes," said Navi. Link thought for a second when he said, "I know how to attack   
from inside without actually getting in him."  
  
Link ran over to King Dodongo and screamed, "COME ON YOU BIG DINOSAUR!   
YOU COULDN'T COOK AN EGG! YOU THINK YOU'RE SO BAD? WHY DON'T   
YOU COOK AND EAT ME!"   
  
King Dodongo snarled and opened his mouth. He started to take a big breath. Link took   
a bomb from his bag and lit the fuse. When King Dodongo started to breathe, Link threw   
the bomb as hard as he could with his injured arm. The Dodongo's breath pulled the   
bomb closer and into his mouth. When King Dodongo closed its mouth, there was a   
muffled explosion inside King Dodongo.   
"RRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHH!" screamed the   
Dodongo. King Dodongo started to walk all over the place until it stepped into the lava.   
The Dodongo started to sink into the lava and burn. When all but its head and one claw   
were above the lava, the lava somehow cooled and grew solid. Magic in the shape of a   
heart and locked by metal appeared by the monster.  
  
Before Link walked over to the magic, Link went over to get his sword and placed the tip   
of it on the lava. The sword didn't burn so Link walked over to the magic and picked it   
up. The magic flowed into Link and healed his wounds. Link looked behind him and   
saw a blue shining ring on the cooled lava. Link stepped in the ring. Link was lifted up   
until he was at the entrance to the Dodongo's Cavern.  
  
"Finally," said Link. "Let's go get the Spiritual Stone of Fire from Darunia." Link turned   
to go toward Goron City when something hit the grown. Link watched and saw Darunia   
standing behind him.  
  
"Good job Link!" said Darunia. Darunia patted on Link's head.   
"Ow!" said Link as he was knocked to the ground.  
"You've gotten rid of the monsters in Dodongo's Cavern. For this, you must become my   
Sworn Brother!" declared Darunia.  
"Um Ok. But there's a ritual involved I can't-," started Link.  
"There's no ceremony involved!" interrupted Darunia. "Just take this is a sign of our   
friendship." A glowing red light appeared above Darunia's head. There was a bright   
flash of red light and Link was holding the Goron's Ruby!  
"I advise you to see the Great Fairy on the top of Death Mountain. Come on! Let's give   
Link a hero's goodbye!" said Darunia. Two Gorons dropped on either side of Link.   
"Great job Link!" said one.  
"How about a Goron hug!" said the other. The two Gorons opened their arms and   
walked toward Link.   
"Aaaah!" screamed Link. Link got up and turned around. He started to go to Kakariko   
Village, but another Goron dropped in front of him and opened its arms. Link turned   
around and headed up Death Mountain instead.  
  
Before he reached Goron City Link saw several ledges that led up part of the mountain.   
Link climbed up those. Link walked along a path that led up the mountain. But suddenly   
the ground beneath Link's feet started to tremble. Link looked up and saw that huge   
boulders were coming out of the top if Death Mountain! Link started running and   
screaming at the top of his lungs. Link looked down and saw that his shadow was bigger   
than it should be. Link looked up and saw a boulder heading straight for him! Link   
ducked down and the boulder crumbled once it hit the Hylian Shield. Link got back up   
and ran some more. Just then the rumbling stopped and the boulders weren't coming out   
of Death Mountain. Link walked a few feet and the boulders came again. Link started to   
run again. Once again Link ducked to protect himself from the boulders. Finally Link   
got to a wall. The boulders immediately stopped. So did Link to catch his breath.  
  
After a couple of minutes of resting, Link started to climb the wall when he saw a   
Skullwalltala. Linked leaped down and pulled out his Slingshot and shot the   
Skullwalltala. Link climbed up and sat on a ledge. Link looked up and saw two more   
Skullwalltalas. Link shot those. Link then climbed t the top of Death Mountain. At the   
top Link saw Kaepora Gaebora.  
  
"Hello Link," said Kaepora Gaebora. "You have done well to come up here. This is the   
summit of Death Mountain. They say that the clouds over Death Mountain reflect the   
condition of Death Mountain. When they are normal, the mountain is at peace. Climbing   
up here was a smart move Link. Now I want to see you make another smart move. The   
Great Fairy lives atop this mountain. She is the leader of all fairies you know! Hoo! I   
will wait here for you. When you need to go down, I will help you."  
  
Link waved at Kaepora Gaebora and walked into the Great Fairy's Fountain. The room   
was dark, lit by two torches. A fountain covered most of the room. In front of the   
fountain was a picture of the Triforce. The Royal Emblem. Link took out his ocarina   
and played Zelda's Lullaby. Link waited for a few seconds when he heard a high and   
shrill (and annoying) laugh coming from the fountain. A half naked lady covered by   
mere leaves raised out of the fountain and said, "Welcome! I am the Great Fairy of   
Power! I will give you magic power and a sword technique! Receive it now!"  
  
The Fairy spread her arms at Link. Light swirled out of her arms and landed on Link.   
Link suddenly how to use magic to employ a sword move.  
"Be careful when you use the spin attack! Your magic power will be decreased. If you   
use it to much, you will lose the ability to use magic for a short period as your magic   
charges back up!" The Great Fairy squinted her eyes at Link.  
"Hey! You're a Royal Messenger aren't you! I have a friend who lives by the castle!   
Her fountain is hidden behind a boulder! You should see her sometime! She will surely   
teach you another technique! When battle has made you weary, come to see me and I   
will heal your wounds," said the Great Fairy of Power. The Fairy then went back into her   
fountain.   
  
"By a friend she must mean another Great Fairy! I'm going to see her! Back up Navi. I   
want to try this new sword technique," said Link. Link got in a crouching position   
holding his sword out from him. Link concentrated and blue energy covered Link's   
sword.  
"Link! You're doing it!" exclaimed Navi. Link concentrated harder and the blue turned   
into a bigger orange. Link then swirled on the ground. The energy formed a circle   
around him and swept outward. Link got up and looked at himself.  
"I fell empty. Well, not exactly empty. Just not as full. I think that was what the Great   
Fairy meant when she said that using magic would decrease," said Link.  
"Well let's get out of here and to that other Great Fairy. Any thing else that could help us   
on our quest is welcome," said Navi. Link nodded in agreement and turned outside to   
Kaepora Gaebora.  
  
"OK Kaepora, I'm done," said Link when he got outside.  
"Link! You look a little wiser and stronger from the visit with the Great Fairy. But not   
the hero that will save Hyrule. At least, not yet! If you are heading down the mountain I   
can help you. Grab on to my talons. But hold on tight! Hoot Hooooooo!" said Kaepora.   
Kaepora jumped up and hovered above Link's head. Link grabbed the great owl's talons   
and held on. Amazingly, Kaepora Gaebora had enough strength to fly with Link on it.   
Kaepora flew down the mountain.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!" screamed Link as he zoomed past a   
rolling Goron. Kaepora then went higher.   
"WHY ARE YOU GOING HIGHER!" yelled Link. Kaepora ignored him and went   
down. Kaepora barely dodged huge spires of boulders and the cliff walls. Link could see   
Kakariko Village in the distance. When Kaepora was right above one of the buildings   
Link let go and dropped onto the house. Link suddenly felt tired and fell asleep right on   
somebody's roof.  
Navi quickly caught up to Link and saw him.   
"Oh Link....."   
  
To Be Continued...............   



	7. Chapter Seven

Note: Please review this if you read it. I like feedback, even if its bad so I know how to improve.  
Link woke up the next morning on someone's roof. "What am I doing here?" Link   
thought. Suddenly Link remembered everything that had happened to him the day   
before. Fighting through Dodongo's Cavern, gaining the ability to use magic and a   
sword technique, but especially flying down Death Mountain with Kaepora Gaebora and   
falling asleep on a roof. Link got up and found out that he was stiff from sleeping on the   
roof.  
  
"Have a good night?" asked Navi who was hovering above Link's head.  
"No, not really. I'm stiff all over. But I can manage," answered Link. Link carefully   
climbed down the building and onto the ground. A lady who was walking by the   
building stopped and stared.  
"Hi," said Link as he waved. The woman moved on but continued to stare.  
"What's she staring at?" Link asked.  
"You just climbed down from a roof. Plus, your clothes are in shreds. They just barely   
cover the important parts," explained Navi. Link looked at himself and sure enough,   
most of his shirt was gone, his hat was gone, and his pants looked like they might fall any   
second.  
"I guess we should stop by Kokiri Forest and grab me some clothes huh?" suggested   
Link.   
"No! I'm not going to be seen flying with a half naked child all around Hyrule! You can   
stay here in some shadows while I go to Kokiri Forest and grab you some clothes,"   
ordered Navi. Link had barely enough time to say yes ma'am before Navi flew off in   
direction of the Kokiri Forest.  
  
It was only about half and hours later when Navi came back with some clothes for Link.   
Link his behind and wall and changed. "Now we shall go to Hyrule Castle Town Market   
and look for the Great Fairy. Maybe we can stop and see Zelda while we're there," said   
Link. Link and Navi walked off toward the Hyrule Market.  
  
When Link entered the Town Market he headed straight for the castle. He climbed the   
same vine he did days ago when he first snuck into the castle. He walked along the same   
ledge and landed behind the same gate. He also hid by the same boulder. Only this time   
he saw a crack behind the boulder. He tried to look behind the boulder and he thought he   
saw a hole in the wall the rock was in front of.   
"I think that hole behind there might lead to the Great Fairy. Want to check out?" Link   
asked. Navi nodded yes. Link pulled out a bomb from his bomb bag and lit the fuse. He   
then put it by the boulder. Link ran away far from the boulder.  
  
BOOM! The bomb and the boulder exploded. Link heard several guards running toward   
him. Link found a nearby tree and climbed into its branches. "What was that? Do you   
know?" asked one guard.  
"I don't know," answered the other. "I don't even see anyone. Look, here are some   
pieces of a boulder. Maybe it fell from up there. I don't think it was anything   
important."  
"No, it was an explosion. I say we continue to look for an intruder," said the first guard.  
"You're the boss," replied the second. Link quietly climbed down the tree and saw the   
guards. Link slowly walked to the first guard. Link raised his sword and hit the guy on   
the head with the flat of his blade. The second guard turned around and aimed his spear   
at Link. He trusted the spear but Link dodged to the right. Link hit the second guard   
with the flat of his sword.   
  
Link looked down and said, "Those were the heavily trained Royal Guards? They were   
easier than Keese." Link walked over to where the boulder was and saw a hole. Link got   
down on his hands and knees and found himself in another Great Fairy Fountain. It was   
exactly the same as the last one. Link walked over to the picture of the Triforce and   
played Zelda's Lullaby.   
  
Link heard a high shrill laugh and saw a half naked woman come out of the fountain.   
"Hello! I am the Great Fairy of Magic! I shall give you a magic spell. Take it!" said the   
Great Fairy of Magic. The Great Fairy opened her arms and a glowing ball of red light   
appeared. There was a big flash of light and Link felt something inside him. It was the   
spell.  
  
"You have received Din's Fire! You can use it not only for attacking, but also for   
burning things! When battle has made you weary, come back to see me." And with   
another laugh the Great Fairy went back into the lake.  
"I learned a magic spell! I'm going to try it!" said Link. Navi quickly flew under Link's   
hat. Link concentrated on the glowing ball of red light. Link cupped his hands beside   
him and a little flame grew in his hands. Link raised one hand, holding the flame, into   
the air and slammed it into the ground. Everything around Link burst in flames! But the   
fire disappeared. Link left the fountain and headed to Zelda.  
  
Link snuck past all the guards again and reached the garden he was in earlier. In the   
middle of the garden, having a picnic, was Zelda.  
"Hello Link," said Zelda looking up. "I had a felling you were coming so I made you   
some sandwiches also. I know you must be hungry."  
Link walked over to Zelda and sat down. "Thank you. Guess what I've got? Two of the   
three Spiritual Stones! I have the Kokiri Emerald and the Goron Ruby," said Link.  
"That's great! All you need now is the Spiritual Stone of Water," said Zelda.  
"Do you know where that is? That was partly the reason we came. We were wondering   
if you knew where the next Spiritual Stone was," asked Link. Zelda shook her head.   
Link looked down and took a bite of a sandwich.  
When Link swallowed he said, "That's OK. I have a friend who might know where it is.   
Her name is Saria. She said one time that the Deku Tree told her where a special stone   
was. I didn't think of it much at the time, but now it means a lot."  
"Do you have a way of contacting her? It would almost be a waste of time to travel all   
the way to Kokiri Forest just to ask someone a question. I could probably ask Impa   
where it is. Although she did have to go to some foreign country to get some supplies. I   
can't ask my father because he might tell Ganondorf. Then we'd be in trouble," said   
Zelda.   
"Don't worry. She taught me a song that would allow me to talk to her from anywhere at   
anytime," assured Link. Link pulled out his ocarina and played Saria's Song. Zelda   
seemed to enjoy the song.  
"Link, the connection between your ocarina and Saria's ocarina is with me. Do you want   
to talk to Saria?" asked Navi.  
"Of course. That's the whole point," said Link. Link waited for a few moments when   
he heard a voice in his head.  
  
"Link?" asked Saria.  
"Hello," said Link. "Didn't you say one time that the Great Deku Tree told you where   
one of the Spiritual Stones were?"  
"Is that why you left?" asked Saria.  
"Yes, I have the Spiritual Stone of the Forest and the Spiritual Stone of Fire. I just need   
the Spiritual Stone of Water," said Link.  
"Yes, the Deku Tree told me where the Spiritual Stone of Water was. He said that the   
Zoras have it. I'm not sure what they are, or where they're at. But you'll probably   
figure it out or ask someone," said Saria.  
"Cool. Thanks Saria. I know who to ask too. See you later," said Link.  
"Bye," said Saria. The connection was disconnected.  
  
"Hello? Link? Are you alright?" asked Zelda who had a worried look on her face.  
"I'm alright. I was just talking to Saria," said Link.  
"You were? You were staring at a wall for five minutes."  
"I'm OK. Do you know where the Zoras are?"   
"They live just upstream from the river at Zora's Domain. Is that where the Spiritual   
Stone is?"  
"Yep. I just need to go get it. Bye Zelda," said Link.  
"Bye Link," said Zelda. Link walked away and sneaked out of the castle.  
  
Link looked at the map Impa gave him and looked for Zora's Domain. Link found the   
river (it was right by the castle) and followed it upstream. Link walked just a small   
distance when he saw Kaepora Gaebora perched atop a gate made of rocks.  
  
"Hello Link! Hoo! It looks like you've grown bigger and stronger already!" said the   
wise old owl.   
Link looked himself over and asked "Really?"  
"Up this is river is Zora's Domain. The Zoras serve the Royal Family by protecting these   
waters. But you will not be able to enter the domain unless you have a connection with   
the Royal Family," informed Kaepora.  
"I have a connection, Zelda's Lullaby. That's worked before," said Link.  
"Good. Use that song and you should be able to enter. Hoot!" and with that Kaepora   
Gaebora flew off.  
  
Link took out a bomb and blew up the rocks. Link walked again up stream. There was   
one time when Link had to jump over the river. There was one area were there were   
several platforms rising out of the water. At the other end of the river was a waterfall. In   
front of the waterfall was a ledge with a sign on it. Link read the sign:  
Sleeping Waterfall  
This waterfall is connected to the King of Hyrule.  
When the king slumbers  
So does this waterfall  
"That's different. Oh well, I'll just see what happens when I use Zelda's Lullaby," said   
Link. Link played Zelda's Lullaby and the waterfall parted in one spot revealing a   
passageway. Link jumped over to the passageway and entered Zora's Domain.  
  
Link was on a ledge. Ahead of Link was a walkway. Below Link was a huge pool of   
water and another waterfall. Beside Link was a sign. All it said was Zora's Domain. In   
the pool of water below was a platform. On the platform was a white creature with blue   
spots. On its elbows were fins. It had an extension on the back of its head that looked   
like a fish tail. It was a Zora  
  
"Hello," said Link.  
"Who are you?" asked the Zora.  
"My name is Link. I'm a Kokiri," answered Link.  
"We are the Zora! The proud aquatic people! You must have some connection with the   
Royal Family since you are in here. What do want?" asked the Zora.  
"The Spiritual Stone of Water. Do you know where it is?" asked Link. The Zora looked   
at him questioningly. Link looked around and saw Zora all around him in the water.   
Link jumped in the water and swam to one Zora.  
  
"Do you know where Princess Ruto is? We haven't found her even though we have   
looked as far as Lake Hylia," said the Zora. Link swam away.  
  
Link saw another Zora and swam toward it. "We Zora live to serve the great King Zora!"   
said the Zora.  
"That's who we want to see, King Zora. He'll have the Spiritual Stone," said Link to   
Navi. Link walked back up to the walkway and saw another Zora.   
"Hello! You're new aren't you? If you are you might as well know some things. Zora's   
Fountain is where Lord Jabu Jabu stays. Lord Jabu Jabu is the deity of the Zoras.   
Princess Ruto is in charge of preparing his meals. Morning, noon, and night," said the   
Zora.  
  
Link saw a sign that pointed the way to King Zora (Show the proper respect!). Link   
followed it and entered a chamber. There was a small waterfall. At the top of the   
waterfall was a big Zora with a crown and robe.   
  
"Hello? King Zora? I need the Spiritual Stone of Water. Its for a good cause!" said   
Link.  
"Oh my dear sweet Ruto. Where has she gone? I'm so worried...." replied King Zora.   
"King Zora? I need the Spiritual Stone! Hello! Can you hear me!" said Link. The king   
groaned in response.   
"Link, I think we need to find Princess Ruto before we can get the Spiritual Stone of   
Water," whispered Navi.  
"Yeah, you're right. When can I just get something without destroying a curse, getting   
rid of monsters, or looking for a fish princess?" wondered Link.   
While Link was walking he said, "Where should we start looking? That one guy said that   
she feeds that Jabu Jabu guy in Zora's Fountain. Do you know where that is, Navi?"   
asked Link.  
"No, I don't. But I do know where Lake Hylia is. And there's supposed to be a portal   
somewhere in here that leads to Lake Hylia," answered Navi.  
"A portal?" asked Link.  
"A portal. When someone steps or swims or flies into a portal their speed is increased.   
Although Lake Hylia is on the other side of Hyrule, if someone enters a portal they will   
get there in seconds," said Navi.  
  
Link and Navi immediately started looking for the portal. Eventually a Zora told them   
where it was. Link held onto Navi and swam into the portal, which was underwater.   
  
In the lake was a Zora. Link swam over to it. "Hello. I am a Zora. Have you seen   
anything strange in the lake? I am looking for something that might tell of Princess   
Ruto's whereabouts," said the Zora.  
"No, I have not seen anything. But I am looking," answered Link.  
"Link! Over here!" said Navi. Link swam over to Navi.   
"Link, I see something down there. It looks like a bottle," said Navi. Link looked down   
and saw something too. He swam down into the water and grabbed it. He swam up to   
the surface and opened it. He read it. It said:  
  
Help me. I'm waiting inside Lord Jabu Jabu's belly.   
---Princess Ruto  
P.S. Don't tell my father!  
  
"We need to show this to King Zora!" said Link. Link put the note back in the bottle and   
swam to the portal. Once he was in Zora's Domain he entered the king's chamber.  
"King Zora! I know where your daughter is! Can you give me the Spiritual Stone now?"   
asked Link.  
"Link!" said Navi.  
"Huh? You do?" asked the king.  
"Yeah! See, I have proof," said Link. Link handed the note to King Zora. The king took   
a little bit to read the note.  
"Oh! This letter! It is from Princess Ruto! She is in Lord Jabu Jabu! But that is not   
possible! Lord Jabu Jabu would never eat my daughter. But ever since that stranger,   
Ganondorf, came Jabu Jabu has been a little green around the gills...." said King Zora.  
"Ganondorf!" said Link.  
"The evidence is clear! You will of course go get Ruto. You can get to Zora's Fountain   
through here. I shall keep the letter, you shall keep the bottle it was in respectfully,"   
King Zora then moved away from the gate to Zora's Fountain that was behind him. It   
took him forever. Link walked into Zora's Fountain.  
  
Zora's Fountain was either a big pond or a small lake. But that wasn't what got Link's   
eye. It was the HUGE whale in it. The whale was atop the water. In front of the whale   
was a small alter. "That must be Lord Jabu Jabu," said Link. Link walked over to the   
whale.  
"How do we get inside?" asked Link.  
"Through its mouth," answered Navi.  
"I know that," said Link. "But how do we get him to open his mouth?"  
"Feed it. I saw some fish swimming in Zora's Domain. We get a fish and feed Jabu   
Jabu," answered Navi. Link ran to get a fish and ran back to Zora's Fountain.  
  
"OK big boy. Lunch time," said Link. Link opened the bottle that held the fish and set   
the fish in front of Lord Jabu Jabu. Jabu Jabu opened its mouth. It started to inhale. It   
was like a vacuum! The fish was sucked into Lord Jabu Jabu. But he didn't stop! Link   
felt a tugging into the mouth. Link turned to run but suddenly Link was pulled back into   
Lord Jabu Jabu!  
  
Link looked around and saw a tongue under his feet. Link turned around and saw that the   
mouth was closed.  
  
"Navi, who do we get out if Jabu Jabu has his mouth closed?" asked Link.  
"We don't," answered Navi.  
"That's not good."  
  
Link and Navi were trapped inside Lord Jabu Jabu.  
  
To Be Continued..............   
  
  
  



	8. Chapter Eight

Note: The last part of the first part of Zelda64: The FanFic! I'm so excited! After this I   
will write several FanFics about the seven years Link was asleep. Enjoy!  
Ahead in a small pool of water (saliva?) were two monsters. They were small but that a   
tube on their faces that kept shooting small rocks at Link.  
"Navi, what do I do? They keep shooting those rocks at me. Instead of the rocks   
bouncing off, they're just busting on my Hylian Shield," said Link.   
"I'll take care of it," answered Navi. Navi flew in front of Link and glowed brighter.   
Two rocks that were hurtling at Link turned around and went straight for the monsters.   
When the rocks hit, the monsters were knocked unconscious.  
"What were those?" asked Link.  
"Ocktorocks. This is very strange for something besides ourselves and Ruto to be living   
inside of someone or thing. At least that are not our size," answered Navi.  
Link and Navi walked further into Jabu Jabu. They came to a barrier covered with green   
things (mucus?). Link thought about slicing the barrier but decided against it. He turned   
around and saw something hanging on top of the 'roof'. Link got out his slingshot and   
shot it. The barrier opened.  
  
Inside was a ledge of flesh on the side Link was on. There were three doors. The one   
Link came from, one at the other end pf the ledge, and on the other side of the room in   
caved in the wall (muscle?). To the right of the ledge was nothing. A platform was   
going from the ledge down. Floating on the ledge was a jellyfish with electricity zapping   
through its skin.  
"That is a Biri. Watch out for the natural electricity that flows through it's body,"   
advised Navi.  
"This'll be easy. It'll be easy. Its just a jellyfish," said Link as he took out his sword and   
ran toward the Biri.  
"Link don't!" screamed Navi. Link brought his sword on the Biri. Electricity flowed   
through the sword, electrifying Link. But the Biri was killed.  
"That hurt," whined Link.  
"Come on," said Navi as she led the way to the door.  
  
Inside the 'room' were several Biri.  
"Navi, what should I use besides a sword?" asked Link.   
"Wood. Use your Deku Stick," said Navi. Link pulled out his Deku Stick and was about   
to attack the Biri when he saw a small female Zora standing on the right side of the room.  
  
"Princess Ruto! Is that you?" asked Link.  
"Yes, I am Princess Ruto. Who are you?" asked Princess Ruto.  
"I'm Link. This is Navi. We saw your note in that bottle. Your father told us to come   
and look for you," answered Link.  
"Are you saying that he told you to come in here?" asked Ruto.  
"Yes," said Link.  
"I would never ask anyone to do such a thing!" exclaimed Ruto. "And what are you   
talking about with the note in a bottle? I don't anything about that!"  
"But your father is worried Ruto. Come back with us," said Navi.  
"I don't care if my father is worried. And I can't go home anyway! And you....... Get out   
of here you understand!" said Ruto. With that Ruto turned around and walked away from   
Link. Suddenly she fell through the 'floor'!  
"Oh nooooooo!" cried Ruto. Link jumped down to Ruto. When Link landed by Ruto he   
found that she was being attack by four Biri.   
  
Link stabbed the first one with the Deku Stick. Link turned around the knocked the other   
one with the side of the Deku Stick. One Biri tried to sneak up on Link but Link stabbed   
behind his back and killed it. Link jumped up and knocked the last one on the head.   
After that Link turned around to talk to Ruto.  
  
"Are you still hanging around here? I told you to go away!" screamed Ruto. Link just   
shrugged.  
"I'm OK. I've been going around Lord Jabu Jabu's belly since I was little but..." started   
Ruto.  
"You used to come in here for fun? That's just gross," said Link.  
"BUT Lord Jabu Jabu is very strange today. There are electrified jellyfish and holes all   
around. On top of that I lost my stone....... But that's none of your business!   
Anyway........ You! Go home now! Understand!" said Ruto.  
"I'm not leaving until you leave with me," said Link.  
"You mean you're that worried about me?" asked Ruto.  
"Well actually," said Link.  
"Shh!" Navi shushed.  
"If you're that worried about me I'll give you the honor of carrying me. But I'm not   
leaving until I find the thing I'm looking for. You better believe me!" said Ruto.  
"Come on lazy. You can walk," said Link.  
"Fine then. But I'm not going with you unless you carry me," said Ruto. Link groaned   
and picked Ruto up.  
"This is ridiculous," said Link.  
  
In the next room was a small pool of water. Floating around it were several bubbles.   
Link could barely see the monsters below the water. In the middle of the pool was a   
switch. Link was on a ledge above the water. Across the water was another ledge. Link   
set Ruto down.  
  
"Hey!" said Ruto. "What are you doing?"  
"See that ledge over there? That is where we are going. But we can't reach the ledge   
since the water is too low. I think that switch down there may rise the water level. But   
there are some sort of stingrays in the water and I can't fight unless I set you down," Link   
explained.  
"Oh," said Ruto.  
"Navi, what are those things in the water?" asked Link.  
"Those are called Stingers. Be careful though. They can fly above the water for a short   
time. Also their sting is poisonous so get stung," said Navi. Link pulled out his sword   
and jumped into the water.  
  
Link walked toward one of the Stingers in the water. It jumped out of the water and flew   
toward Link. Link sidestepped it and stabbed it in the back. Another Stinger attacked   
Link. Link turned around and the Stinger bounced harmlessly away. Link faced the   
Stinger and sliced it down the middle. The last Stinger hit Link in the stomach but didn't   
sting him. Link pulled out his slingshot and shot the Stinger.  
  
That was easy enough," said Link. Link stepped on the switch. The water instantly grew   
too as high as the ledges. Navi flew to the other side, Ruto jumped in the water and   
swam to the other side as did Link.  
  
The next room had an Ocktorock in the water. Navi sent the rocks back to the Ocktorock   
knocking it out. A platform lowered down to Link, Navi, and Ruto. They climbed on it   
and the platform raised them up. Link found him self in the first 'room' that he was in.  
  
Link ran through the door to the 'room' where he found Ruto. Link had more time to   
look around it. There were several holes in the 'floor' and as before there were several   
Biri also. Link dodged the holes and the Biri and went through a 'door' on the other side   
of the room. Inside the room were more 'doors'. In front of all the doors but two were   
slimy pulsating green things. There were also some sort of snakes that came from the   
'ground' and floated around. Their bodies were made of blue balls of energy.  
  
Link ran past those and to one of the doors. Link stepped on a switch in front of the door   
so he could get rid of the 'vines' in front of the door. But when Link stepped off the   
vines appeared again.  
  
"Ruto, could you stay here and this switch. It needs something on it so it will stay down.   
If you don't stay on the switch I can't open the door," said Link.  
"Why don't you stay here and let me go in there?" asked Ruto.  
"Because it might be dangerous and I don't think you have any weapons. But I do. Navi,   
can you stay here and make sure she doesn't get in any trouble?" said Link.  
"Yes," said Navi.  
"Good. I'll be back in a minute," said Link. He set Ruto down and Ruto stepped on the   
switch. Link opened the 'door' and walked inside. Inside the room was some kind of   
semi-solid substance that formed the floor. Under the floor were Stingers. Link pulled   
out his sword and prepared to fight.  
  
Link ran over to the first Stinger and it flew out of the ground. It dived at Link but Link   
cut his head off. Another Stinger flew up and Link sliced it in half. More Stingers flew   
up and Link killed them. The last Stinger dived at Link but Link stabbed it. When all   
Stingers were dead a chest appeared in the middle of the room.  
"That's interesting," said Link. Link walked over to the chest and opened it. Link   
reached inside and pulled out a boomerang,  
"Wow! A boomerang!" said Link. Link walked out of the room.  
"Took you long enough," said Ruto.  
"I had a little problem. Let's go to that other door without one of those slimy things,"   
said Link.  
  
Link picked Ruto back up and walked toward the other door. Link stepped on the switch   
and walked through the door.  
"Eeh! What is that?" asked Ruto when she saw one of the slimy things hanging from the   
ceiling.  
"I don't know. Link, it looks like its weak point is that narrow part. But you don't have   
anything that could reach that do you?" asked Navi.  
"Actually I do. I got it that other room," said Link as he pulled out the boomerang.  
  
Link pulled the boomerang back to his shoulder. He aimed at the narrow point of the   
tentacle and threw the boomerang. It flew threw the air and hit the tentacle. The   
boomerang flew back to Link and he caught it. The tentacle started to swing in the air   
and nearly hit Link, Navi, and Ruto several times. Link pulled the boomerang back again   
and aimed at the narrow part of the tentacle. But Link couldn't get a shot. The tentacle   
wouldn't stop swinging. Link threw the boomerang and it missed. But on the way back   
the boomerang cut through the tentacle. When Link was sure it was dead he picked up   
Ruto and left the room.  
  
Link was about to leave that part of Jabu Jabu but Link found that one of the doors that   
had a tentacle didn't have a tentacle now. Link went into the room. Inside the room were   
several of the bubbles. Link walked around and poked each one and poked them with the   
tip of his sword popping them. Then he left.  
  
There was another door without a tentacle and Link entered it. In the room were several   
Biri and one of the tentacles. Link pulled out his boomerang and aimed it at a Biri. Link   
threw it and the boomerang hit the Biri. When the Boomerang came back Link aimed at   
another Biri and threw the boomerang. Link repeated this until all the Biri were dead.   
Link then aimed at the tentacle. Link hit the narrow part and killed the tentacle. Link   
walked back to the room with the holes.  
  
While Link was walking he and Ruto fell through one of the holes. Navi followed them.  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!" screamed Ruto. Link and Ruto hit the ground.  
"Ow!" said Ruto. "You're supposed to protect me!"   
"I did. You landed on me," answered Link. Ruto looked down and saw that she was   
sitting on Link.  
"I'm sorry," said Ruto as she got up. "Now let's continue."  
Link picked Ruto up and carried her toward the door behind them.  
  
The next room had nothing in it except a small platform in the middle of the room with   
spikes circling it. Ruto instantly started squirming.  
"That's it! That's what I've been looking for! Throw me up on the platform!" said Ruto.   
Link threw Ruto up there and saw what was up there. It was the Spiritual Stone of   
Water!  
"I need that too!" said Link.  
"I finally found my mother's stone! I got very upset when Lord Jabu Jabu swallowed it.   
When I was feeding him he swallowed me! In the confusion I dropped the stone in him.   
But now that I've found it I don't need to be here anymore. So take me home!" said   
Ruto.  
  
When Link walked up to climb on the platform, it started to rise!   
"What's happening?" asked Ruto. Link jumped but he could not reach the platform.   
Finally it went into a hole in the ceiling.  
"Ah! What is that? An octopus?" asked Ruto above Link. The platform came down but   
not with Ruto but with a giant Ocktorock!  
  
"Navi what is that?" asked Link   
"A Bigock. Its weak spot is a lump behind it," said Navi. The Bigock jumped off the   
platform and started to chase Link. The platform started to spin make the spikes on it so   
much more dangerous.  
  
Link was running as fast as he could but there was no way he could get rid of the Bigock   
since there was no exit to the small circular room. Suddenly Link saw splashing in front   
of him. After a few more seconds Link saw the back of the Bigock!   
"Not very fast are they?" said Link. Link pulled out his boomerang and threw it at the   
lump on its back. When the boomerang it the Bigock was paralyzed. Links grabbed his   
boomerang and took out his sword and slashed the lump.  
  
"OOOOooaaaaaaarrrreeeee!" screamed the Bigock. It jumped up and turned around   
knocking Link to the ground.  
"Umf!" said Link when he hit. The Bigock started to chase Link again. Link got up and   
ran. After several minutes Link saw the Bigock ahead of him. Link again hit the lump   
with his boomerang. The Bigock was again paralyzed. Link slashed the lump with his   
sword killing it.  
  
Link hopped on the platform and it rose. When it was done Link was in a room with a   
small hallway leading to a door. In the room were two Biri. Link easily dispatched them   
with his boomerang. He then went through the door.  
  
The next room had two waving red things ahead and a door to the left. Link hit the red   
things with his boomerang and jumped from them to the door.   
  
In the next room Link was on a ledge. It was connected to another ledge. Link walked   
from one ledge to the next. The second ledge fell down to the first level. It landed by a   
door. Link opened the door and walked in.  
  
The next room had more Biri, but Link easily got rid of them.   
"Link, do you see that switch?" Navi asked.  
"Yes, I think it opens that door over there," answered Link. Navi looked and saw a door   
with vines on it. Link took out his boomerang and hit the switch. The vines on the door   
opened.  
  
Link walked up to the door and opened it. Inside were huge electrified Biri floating   
around a brain or something like it. The Biri then attached to the brain.  
  
"Navi," asked Link nervously. "What is that?"  
"It's a Barinade. Watch out for the electricity," answered Navi.  
  
Just the Barinade started to shoot electricity at Link.   
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!" screamed Link as he was hit. Link started to run.   
"Hit the flesh on top that is connecting it to the ceiling!" screamed Navi.  
"I don't want to set it loose!" replied Link who was still dodging the electric blasts from   
the Barinade.  
"If you disconnect it, it will start to spin around the room! Then you could destroy the   
Biri that are attached! That will get rid of the Barinade's armor and you will be able to   
kill it!" said Navi.  
  
Link took out his boomerang while running and aimed it at one of the strings of flesh that   
connected the Barinade to the ceiling. Link threw the boomerang and it cut through the   
string of flesh! In the brief victory Link was hit again by an electric blast.   
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" screamed Link. The boomerang landed by Link and Link   
picked it up and started o to run again. Link aimed for another one of the strings of flesh   
and threw the boomerang disconnecting the string. This time Link kept running and   
grabbed the boomerang. Link again aimed at the last string of flesh and threw the   
boomerang disconnecting the string.  
  
Suddenly the Barinade rose into the air and started to spin around! The Biri came off of   
the Barinade and started to spin around it. When Link looked closer he saw that the Biri   
were connected by electricity. The Barinade was spinning all around the room! Link   
started to run but he was hit in the back by one of the Biri.   
"Ungh!" cried Link as he was hit to ground. Link pulled out his boomerang and threw   
blindly. By luck it went past the Biri and hit the Barinade. Link grabbed the boomerang   
and threw it at two Biri killing them. The Barinade got back up and started to spin. This   
time Link was ready and stayed well enough away from the Barinade and Biri so he   
wouldn't be hit.  
  
Link aimed at the space where the two Biri used to be. Link threw his boomerang and it   
hit the Barinade. Link got two more Biri. Now there were only four more when the   
Barinade got back up. Link aimed the boomerang but was hit from behind! Link looked   
at him self and saw that his whole back was bloody.   
"Link you're getting careless!" screamed Navi from the side.  
  
Link got back up and threw the boomerang at the Barinade. Link then killed the four   
Biri. The Barinade got back and started to shoot electric blast at Link again. Link   
dodged those and threw his boomerang at the Barinade stunning it. Link took out hi   
sword ready to kill the Barinade when he was hit with an electric blast! The Barinade got   
back up. That's when Link saw the blades underneath! Link got up to run but was too   
weak. The blades neared Link. Then one hit him in the leg slicing an inch in the muscle!  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" screamed Link. Link took out his   
Boomerang and hit the Barinade. He crawled over to it and started to cut again and again   
with his sword. Then stabbed it and climbed up. Again Link cut and cut until finally red   
bumps started to appear all over the Barinade. After several seconds it exploded spraying   
green blood everywhere.  
  
"Huh uh huh uh huh uh," were the breaths that Link took. Right by Link was magic in   
the shape of a heart held by a metal ring. Link grabbed it and all his wounds were healed.   
Link looked over at a blue ring of light. In the ring was Ruto. Link got up and walked   
toward her.  
  
"You're late! What took you so long! You're useless! I was just lonely that's all! Just a   
little!" said Ruto.  
"Come on! I was fighting that thing-," began Link but then he and Ruto were carried up.  
  
Link found himself on a tree branch in Zora's Fountain. Right in front of was Ruto.  
"Huh? Aah!" screamed Link as he fell into the water. He heard a splash and turned   
around. Ruto was slowly swimming toward him.  
"You were cool. Cooler than I thought anyway. Just a little!" said Ruto. "Anyway, you   
saved me. So I have to reward you I guess. Just tell me what you want."  
"Well I would actually like the Spiritual Stone of Water," answered Link.  
"You mean the Zora's Sapphire don't you?" asked Ruto.  
"Yes," answered Link.  
"My mother gave it to me and told me to give it to the man who will be become my   
husband! I guess you could call it the Zora's Engagement Ring," said Ruto.  
"Huh? Really? Um then uh," said Link not wanting to think what she was meaning.  
"All right! I'll give you my most precious possession!" said Ruto. Ruto swam back a   
little and with a blue light Link was holing the last Spiritual Stone!  
"Don't tell my father," said Ruto. Then she swam off.   
  
Link quickly swam back to Zora's Domain and then ran to Hyrule Castle Ton.  
  
"We've got the last Spiritual Stone!" said Link on his way back. Suddenly when Link   
reached the entrance to the market black clouds covered the sky and it started to rain.   
The drawbridge started to come down. Link heard hooves pounding on stone. When the   
drawbridge was completely down a white horse carrying Zelda and Impa ran off.  
"Just like my dream," said Link dreading what was to come next. Zelda turned around on   
the horse and threw something as hard as she could. It landed in the moat. Just then a   
black horse walked into view. Link had to fight the urge to run when he saw who it was   
carrying.  
"Argh! I lost her!" said Ganondorf. Ganondorf turned to Link. "You! Over there! Little   
kid!"   
"What?" Link asked.  
"You must have seen the white horse gallop past just now. Which way did it go?" asked   
Ganondorf. After waiting several seconds he screamed, "Answer me!"  
Link pulled out his sword.  
"So, you think you can protect them from me. I like your attitude," said Ganondorf.   
Ganondorf then raised his arm. Black light flew into his hand and formed a ball. Then   
the fall hurled to Link. Pain shot through Link's whole body as he hit the ground.  
"Pathetic little kid! Do you know who you are dealing with!" screamed Ganondorf. "I   
am Ganondorf! And soon I shall rule the world!" Ganondorf then galloped off. Link got   
up and watched him go.  
"I will defeat you!" screamed Link.  
"Link, Zelda threw something into the moat. Let's get it," said Navi.  
"Yeah," said Link as he turned around. Link jumped into the water and felt around until   
he felt what Zelda threw. Once he touched it everything turned white and he saw Zelda   
in front of him.  
  
"Link? Can you hear me? It is me, Zelda," said Zelda. "When you hold the Ocarina of   
Time in your hand it means I am not here anymore. I had wanted to wait for you but I   
couldn't delay any longer. At least I could leave you with this ocarina and the Song of   
Time."  
Zelda put an ocarina to her lips that looked exactly like the one Link was holding. She   
started to play a song and before Link knew it he was playing the same song with her.  
"Link, play this melody in front of the altar in the Temple of Time. Protect the Triforce!"   
said Zelda. Suddenly Link was back in front of the Town Market.  
  
"What? I'm not in the moat any more!" said Link.  
"Link, are you all right?" asked Navi.   
"Yes, now let's go!" said Link. Link ran into the Town Market and up to the Temple of   
Time. He entered.  
  
The Temple of Time looked like one room. In the middle of the room was a platform   
with a Triforce insignia on it. At the other end of the temple was an alter with three holes   
in it. It also had an inscription. Link read the inscription:   
  
Ye who holds the three Spiritual Stones  
And the Ocarina must play the Song of Time  
  
Link looked up and saw part of the wall had an insignia on it too. But it wasn't of the   
Triforce. It looked like a sun.  
  
Link took out the Ocarina of Time and played the Song of Time. The three Spiritual   
Stones appeared above Link's head and floated to the alter. There they hovered above   
the three holes. Then a Triforce insignia appeared of the door and the door opened   
revealing another room. Link walked in.  
  
In the middle of the room was a sword held in a pedestal bathed in the light of a nearby   
window.  
"Link, isn't that?" wondered Navi.  
"Is that what?" asked Link. Navi flew over to the sword and looked it over.  
"Its that legendary blade. The Master Sword!" said Navi.  
"The Master Sword? Even I've heard of that!" said Link. Link walked up to the sword   
and with all his might pulled it out of the pedestal. Suddenly there was blue white   
everywhere. And then Link was in a land of white. With Ganondorf..........  
  
"Ha ha ha! As I though you had the keys to the Sacred Realm! Now I have the power! I   
owe it all to you kid! Ha ha ha ha!" said Ganondorf. Then Link blacked out.............  
To be Continued....................  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Chapter Nine

  
Note: I know that the Zelda64 series (that happens) in the game isn't original because   
just that, it happens in the game and you know what is going to happen. But I have been   
looking for someone to write a fanfic like this for a while and C.S. Lewis (he wrote the   
Narnia Chronicles and other religious titles) said that he writes things because nobody   
else would write them (not exact words). Anyway, it's like novels about movies. Only   
this is a fanfic about a game. And I know my grammar stinks.   
NoteII: Impa's mother will be Old Impa. The Impa we know will be Young Impa. I will   
only use that when both of them are together.   
Zelda could see the Gerudos heading for the castle. "They are not keeping this attack   
secret so they must believe they enough forces to overcome our guards. Unfortunately   
they are right," though Zelda. The Gerudos were screaming and yelling on the way.   
They were just past Lon Lon Ranch so they had a ways to go. But the masses of female   
warriors were easily visible in Zelda's bedroom tower.  
  
Knock knock knock. "Come in," said Zelda. Impa walked into the room with her battle   
armor on.  
"Come on Princess Zelda. We have a chance of escape if we leave quickly," said Impa.  
"No, we cannot leave just yet," replied Zelda sternly.  
"Princess Zelda come on! As your godmother and your guardian I am telling you to   
come here!" screamed Impa impatiently.   
"As your princess I am ordering you to wait!" screamed Zelda equally impatient. "We   
must wait for Link. I need to give him the Ocarina of Time. I have already left a message   
for him in it if I am not able to teach him the song myself."  
"Alright. We can wait. But if worse come to worse we have to leave," replied Impa.   
  
Zelda turned back to the window and watched the Gerudos approach. One horse was   
pulling ahead of the rest. A cape was flowing behind the rider.  
"Impa is that?" asked Zelda nervously.  
"Yes, it is. We can still leave if you want," answered Impa.  
"No. Hopefully Link will get back on time," said Zelda. Zelda sat down her bed and   
held the ocarina close to her. Impa watched the Gerudos until the reached the gate to the   
Town Market. Then she sat next to Zelda.  
"Go held fight. You're not doing any good here," said Zelda softly.  
"I'm doing more than you know," answered Impa. After several minutes of listening to   
swords bang against shields and the screams of the injured, Gerudo and Hylian alike,   
Zelda got up.  
"Its time to go. Hopefully we'll see Link on our way out," said Zelda. Impa got up and   
walked with Zelda.  
  
The Gerudos hadn't reached the castle yet. They were all trying to get past the Hylian   
guards in the market. Zelda and Impa quickly reached the stables and got onto Impa's   
white horse, Shulta. They walked slowly until the reached the battle. Then they went at   
a gallop. The battle was horrible. Bodies were lay everywhere with arrows, swords, and   
daggers sticking out of them. Arrows were flying everywhere and it was Impa could do   
to keep her or Zelda from getting hit. The horse was foaming at the mouth from dodging   
left and right.   
Zelda nearly died of fright from an evil voice screaming, "Everyone get the princess!   
That is what we are here for, to get the Ocarina of Time!" Ganondorf turned on his black   
horse and chased after Zelda and Impa. He was the only one since the other Gerudos   
were in battle with a Hylian.   
"Stop! If you surrender I might keep you alive as a slave instead of killing you!" said   
Ganondorf. Right after he said that black clouds covered the sky and it started to rain.   
Lightning streaked the sky.  
"Let the drawbridge down! I'm getting Princess Zelda out! Let the drawbridge down!"   
screamed Impa at the guard who decided to stay by the drawbridge instead of getting into   
the battle. The drawbridge was lowered and Shulta ran across it. Out of the corner of her   
eye she saw Link staring in awe.   
"Link!" screamed Zelda as she twisted around and threw the Ocarina of Time as hard as   
she could. It was a little too hard and landed in the moat but Link could get it later.   
Zelda watched as long as she could. The last thing she saw was Link pulling out his   
sword.  
"He's so brave," thought Zelda. But then she couldn't see them. But just a moment later   
she heard a scream.  
"Oh no!" screamed Zelda.   
"Its OK Zelda," said Impa. "He's a strong boy. I doubt Ganondorf actually injured   
Link."  
"I hope you're right," replied Zelda.  
  
After several days of riding on Shulta without stopping except for eating, sleeping,   
drinking, and other things, Zelda finally asked where they were going.  
"We are going to my mother's house. Remember all those times I said I had business is   
another country? I was coming to see her," answered Impa.  
"Your mother? I would like to meet her. Is she kind?" asked Zelda.  
"Yes, she is very kind. She has always wanted to meet you also. But she is very ill and   
has recently lost her sight and she can barely hear anything. Even if you get right up to   
her ear and scream with all your might she would only hear a whisper," said Impa.  
"Why haven't you taken me to see her before?" wondered Zelda.  
"I've tried. But you insisted on staying in case Link came back," replied Impa. "Of   
course it would be more comfortable than this. We would have packed more   
appropriately and brought your own horse, Zeena."  
"I wonder how Zeena is. I hope she wasn't stolen by one of those nasty Gerudos. I   
would hate to think of her being forced to go into battle or being used to carry stolen   
goods away," said Zelda.  
"She's alright," assured Impa.  
Ganondorf was already taking advantage of the power he stole from the Sacred Realm   
(Zelda64: The Last Spiritual Stone). He had completely destroyed Hyrule Castle and   
built his own tower from its ruins. Inside he was putting a search party together.  
"Find Zelda! When I touched the Triforce it spread into three pieces! I only have one. I   
need the other two. I have the Triforce of Power but I need the Triforce of Courage and   
the Triforce of Wisdom. Zelda more than likely has the Triforce of Wisdom. I bet that   
kid has the Triforce of Courage. But I shall get that in due time. Now go and get the   
former Princess of Hyrule!" screamed Ganondorf. All of the assorted creatures in   
Ganondorf's throne room saluted and left. After that Ganondorf continued what he was   
doing. He started to play his piano.   
"Haaaaaaa. I do so enjoy this," said Ganondorf.   
Zelda and Impa came to a small cottage with a maid watering some flowers. "How is   
she?" Impa asked the maid.   
"She is getting weaker everyday," answered the maid. The maid then looked at Zelda.   
"Is that the princess?"  
"Yes, I am Princess Zelda," said Zelda.  
"Oh! I am terribly sorry my highness," said the maid who began to curtsy.   
"Oh please don't. I never liked that highness stuff. What is your name?" asked Zelda.  
"My name is Shetara," answered Shetara.  
"Nice to meet you," said Zelda.  
"Come on Zelda," said Impa. Impa led Zelda into the cottage.   
  
The cottage had three rooms. A living room, a kitchen, and a bedroom.  
"Where does Shetara sleep?" asked Zelda.  
"She lives in a separate cottage and comes here everyday to take care of Mother,"   
answered Impa.  
"Oh," said Zelda. They stepped into the bedroom.  
  
Against the wall was a bed with an old woman. She had little hair and was very ugly but   
she was wearing a smile. Impa walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder.  
"Hello? Is that you Shetara?" asked Impa's mother in a weak scratchy voice.  
Impa leaned toward her mother's ear and yelled, "It is me, Mother. Impa, your daughter.   
I've brought the princess with me."  
"Impa? You brought the princess? Come here and yell in my ear," said Impa's mother.   
Zelda leaned in close and yelled, "Hello. This is I, Princess Zelda."  
"Hello Zelda. Let me touch your young fine skin so I can remember what is was like to   
be young," said Impa's mother. Zelda put her hand next to the old Shiekah's hand. The   
old woman's smile grew even wider. Zelda thought it strange for a smile to be on such a   
weak face. Most of the old sick people Zelda had seen were poor and had lived horrible   
lives. Impa's mother must have lived a good life to be on the brink of death and happy.  
"This might seem rude but could you tell me about your life? And your name?" asked   
Zelda.  
"That is not a rude question dear Zelda. Impa was named after me. I am also called   
Impa," answered the old Impa.  
"What about your life? How was your life?" asked Zelda.  
"My life was OK I guess. It depends on your point of view. You might think my life   
was dreadful since you've lived in a castle with people catering to you all your life.   
While in my case I had to most everything for myself once my own mother and father   
died in a battle against the Gerudo. I wasn't very old then. Maybe four years old. Old   
enough to know that I once had parents but too young to remember their personalities or   
what they looked like. My uncle and aunt took me in and took care of me. They also   
taught me how to fight. But I guess I can't much anymore huh?" said Old Impa. She   
then laughed. It was a weak laugh but it was a true laugh and a hearty laugh. Zelda was   
thinking she might like this lady.  
"Anyway," Old Impa continued. "They taught me to fight and to do things by myself. It   
wasn't that they didn't care about me, it's just that once they taught me to cook I had to   
cook by myself for myself just as my uncle had to cook for only my uncle or my aunt had   
to cook for only my aunt. That is of course only if everybody was healthy and was able   
to cook.  
"I had to get my own job and pay for my own food also. They gave me my first job   
themselves cleaning the house. They paid me several Rupees a day depending on how   
dirty the house was and how much work I did."  
"That sounds horrible!" said Zelda.  
"Zelda!" scolded Young Impa.  
"I'm sorry. But I can't imagine having to do everything for themselves. Even poor   
children's parents helped them. And even I do not have everything being done by   
someone else," said Zelda.   
"But it was all I knew. It was my life. And they were kind. They were just getting me   
ready for adult life. It really helped. I gave the same training to Impa. It must have   
helped since she was taking care of two people instead of just one," said Old Impa.  
"What about your husband? What was his name? What was he like?" asked Zelda.   
"Impa? Impa! Impa what's wrong with your mother?"  
"Don't worry. She just fell asleep. It happens sometimes. Leave her be for now," said   
Young Impa.  
  
Zelda walked out of the bedroom and into the small living room. She looked outside and   
saw that it was later than she realized and that she felt a little tired also. She sat in a small   
rocking chair and fell asleep.  
  
Her dreams were very disturbing. She saw a phantom version of Ganondorf plaguing the   
Kokiri with monsters. She saw a dragon terrorizing Goron City. She saw Zora's   
Domain, frozen. She saw a horrible monster destroying Kakariko Village. She saw two   
witches in a temple in the desert, to fight off all the monsters was one Hylian named the   
Hero of Time, and a Shiekah to aid him.   
  
"Zelda!" cried Impa. "Are you alright?"  
Zelda woke up and turned to Impa.  
"I want to train," said Zelda.  
"What do you mean?" asked Impa.  
"Train to fight. I had another prophecy. It told of Hyrule's destiny. We have seven   
years to train me," answered Zelda.  
"What is Hyrule's destiny?" asked Impa.  
"I'm not sure. I just have a feeling. It was not as clear as my first one saying that Link   
will save Hyrule. It's not as stable," replied Zelda.  
"Alright then. We will begin training tomorrow. Go back to sleep," said Impa. Zelda   
closed her eyes and again fell asleep.  
  
It seemed only a moment later when Zelda was woken up.  
"Wake up. Here are your training clothes. Meet me out back when you are dressed,"   
said Impa handing Zelda clothes made of leather. Zelda got up and looked at the clothes.   
It was purple leather. A thick cloth covered the front of the shirt. The cloth had a purple   
eye on it. There was also a hood. Zelda quickly put the clothes on and ran outside.  
  
"Do not consider me your protector or guardian. I am now your trainer and anything I   
say goes. Got it?" asked Impa.  
"Yes ma'am," said Zelda who had never seen this side of Impa before, although soldiers   
had talked of it.  
"This training will include pain. You cannot quit. There will not be any breaks," said   
Impa.  
  
Impa then ran at Zelda then quickly kicked her in the stomach with a swift sidekick   
followed by an uppercut to the chin. Zelda fell on her back. Impa immediately jumped   
and landed by Zelda's head. Impa then pulled out a dagger and put it on Zelda's throat.  
"That is called the Shamla technique. It used to surprise an enemy. The Shiekah used it   
when spying on an enemy base," explained Impa.   
Zelda held up her hand to Impa. "Help me up," said Zelda. Impa grabbed her hand and   
lifted up until Zelda was hanging in the air. Impa grabbed Zelda's head and kneed her.  
"Aah!" screamed Zelda. Zelda fell to the ground holding her nose. Impa picked Zelda   
up. Blood was streaming in between Zelda's fingers.  
"That is enough for one day. I guess I went to rough for the first day," said Impa. Zelda   
didn't answer for she was scared that if she opened her mouth she might start crying.  
  
Impa took Zelda back into the cottage and took care of her nose.   
  
Over the next few weeks Zelda learned several Shiekah techniques. She also learned   
how to play the hard and how to duel with swords, daggers, and staffs. She also learned   
how to use bows and arrows and other weapons. As one year passed, the hiding Hylians   
decided to show them selves and started a war that would soon be called the Imprisoning   
War. Not only were Hylians fighting but also so were the Shiekah, the Gorons, and the   
Zora. The Kokiri were not able to fight since if they left they would die.   
  
Old Impa was slowly getting worse. Young Impa was convinced that her mother's time   
was going to end soon.  
"How is she?" Impa asked Shetara.  
"She is very weak, weaker than she was. She cannot hear at all anymore. The loudest   
she can talk is just above a whisper," answered Shetara sadly. Zelda was depressed over   
Old Impa. In the past year they had grown into great friends. Zelda would sit by Old   
Impa while listening to her tell Zelda about her life. Including the battles, which Zelda   
was increasingly more interested in. Then Shetara was the only one allowed in Old   
Impa's room.   
"How long do you think she has?" Zelda asked Young Impa.   
"I'd be surprised if she lived the rest of the day," said Impa.  
"When she dies, could we go and fight? We're helping no one here except comforting   
your mother, and even then we are not able to see her," said Zelda.  
"I was already thinking about that. We do need to fight. We could not reveal ourselves   
though. They are still looking for us," replied Impa. "And if they find us, it would be   
end."  
"Then we where disguises or something! I fell helpless just sitting here by your dying   
watching the rest of Hyrule bow down to Ganondorf! We have to delay him for six   
years," yelled Zelda.  
"How do you get that we have to delay him for six years?" asked Impa.  
"It has been about a year since had my prophecy right?" asked Zelda.  
"Yes, and you said that we have seven years to train you. What are we training you for?"   
said Impa.  
"Remember The Legend of the Hero of Time?" asked Zelda.  
"Yes, I do. Now answer my question!" said Impa.  
"I am. Remember it says that when Hyrule is in danger the Hero of Time will come and   
save it? I believe Link is that Hero of Time. He's supposed to save Hyrule," said Zelda.  
"We thought he would. But he failed and Ganondorf got into the Sacred Realm and   
grabbed hold of the Triforce, and Link disappeared," said Impa.  
"No, Ganondorf couldn't have gotten all of the Triforce, for if he had, he would have   
already taken Hyrule and wouldn't be looking for me. The Triforce must have split when   
Ganondorf touched it and now he's looking for the rest of the pieces. I think he might   
have the Triforce of Power. I don't know what he thinks I have but if I have it I won't let   
him have it," said Zelda.   
"I still don't see why we have to delay him for six more years," said Impa.  
"I'm not sure, but I think that is when Link will return," answered Impa.  
"Alright," said Impa. "We can fight. But we must think of disguises."  
"Impa, what was your father's name?" asked Zelda.  
"Shiek. Why?' replied Impa.  
"That's going to be my name. Shiek," answered Zelda.  
To be continued............  



	10. Chapter Ten

Note: Sorry for the delay. I have been busy playing Majora's Mask. Also, if there any   
Zelda fan-artists will you e-mail at Anifan20007@aol.com. Send one of your pictures.   
Details later.   
Many Gorons had disappeared, presumed killed by Ganondorf's forces. The ring of   
clouds over Death Mountain had changed into a fierce, poisonous red sending chills into   
everybody that looked at it. Shiek and Mera were finding out what had happened.  
"We're glad that somebody is trying to find out what is happening. All our guards are to   
scared to head up there after what happened to Hyrule Castle," said the Chief Guard of   
Kakariko Village.   
"Why don't you go yourself?" asked Mera in a high voice.  
"Well... Uh... It isn't safe without some sort of army," answered the Chief Guard.  
"So you say it isn't safe without an army so you won't go yourself, but you'll allow a   
teenage boy and a woman to up there alone?" asked Shiek in and almost fake low voice.  
"But your Elite Shiekah Soldiers. Two Elite Soldiers from the warrior race would do   
better than two armies of my guards!" replied the Chief Guard nervously.  
"Back to business," said Mera. "Do you have any clue what is up there?"  
"Some evacuating Gorons said that it was a dragon, but dragons have been extinct for   
centuries!" said he Chief Guard.  
"Don't be so sure," said Shiek remembering a dream.  
"This doesn't matter. We just want permission to scale Death Mountain," said Mera.  
"Fine," said the Chief Guard. "But I advise that you arm yourselves better. If it is   
Ganondorf or some dragon it will very difficult to defeat them."  
"If the prophecy is true we won't defeat them," said Shiek.  
"Zel- I mean Shiek be quiet!" snapped Mera.  
"What did you say?" asked the Chief Guard.  
"Nothing that pertains to you," said Shiek.  
"You're up to something. I don't know what but if you don't leave right now I'm going   
to get back up," said the Chief Guard.  
"No! We need to get up there!" said Shiek.  
"Leave right now," said the Chief Guard. "I don't care if a Shiekah founded this town or   
not. If you two don't leave right now I'm going to have to arrest you."  
"But you don't understand! We need to keep the dragon from spreading into all of   
Hyrule before Link can-," started Shiek.  
"Shiek!" screamed Mera.  
"Alright. Your choice," said the Chief Guard. The Chief Guard reached behind him and   
rung a bell. Suddenly swarms of soldiers came pouring out of houses and bars and   
shooting galleries.   
"There is no need to call your whole army. We will surrender in peace," said Mera.  
"But Mera!" cried Shiek.   
"Be quiet Zelda," whispered Impa in Zelda's ear. "This will decease the number we have   
to fight. Remember, these are our allies. Don't kill them. Just hurt." Zelda nodded.   
  
The Chief Guard rung the bell again and most of the guards went back to what they were   
doing. But some of them were still coming.  
"Your arresting Shiekah!" exclaimed one of the guards when he came close.  
"They're up to something. They said they would come quietly but be careful. Their   
soldiers aren't the protectors of the Royal Family for nothing," said the Chief Guard.   
"They didn't do to good against the Gerudo a year ago," said a second guard. Impa   
stiffened.  
  
Two guards were binding Zelda and Impa's hands when Impa stuck her leg behind her   
and tripped the guard tying her hands. He was falling toward the ground when Impa   
grabbed the back of his shirt and punched in the face. The guard tying Zelda's hands ran   
to help his comrade when Zelda side kicked him in the stomach. The Chief Guard took   
out his spear but Impa grabbed it from him.  
"We would rather not kill you but we will if we have to," said Impa. Impa then turned   
into the rushing guards.  
"If you come closer I will kill him! I am not bluffing."  
The guards stepped back.  
"We are going to go up Death Mountain and into Goron City. When we come down we   
will leave everybody alone, as long as everybody leaves us alone. Goodbye," said Impa.   
She threw the spear down on the ground and walked to the gate leading up Death   
Mountain. Zelda followed.  
  
After she took off her hood and mask Zelda said, "I thought we weren't going to kill   
anybody."  
"Did I kill him?" asked Impa after she had done the same.  
"No, but you said you would," said Zelda.  
"I was bluffing," replied Impa.  
"But you said you said you weren't!" exclaimed Zelda.  
"I lied. If I said I was bluffing they would attack us. If they didn't believe me we would   
have had to fight," answered Impa.  
"Oh," said Zelda.  
"I starting this early," said Impa.  
"Why?" asked Zelda.  
"You almost gave us away," said Impa. "You talked of the prophecy. Our public mission   
is to see what is causing the commotion, not to keep Vovalgia from spreading into all of   
Hyrule."  
"You almost said my name," said Zelda. Impa didn't respond.  
  
Zelda and Impa walked past Dodongo's Cavern. Ahead, they saw several Gorons rolling   
to the cavern to get food. Impa noticed a difference as they rolled. They were rolling   
quicker than usual, but also quieter.  
"We are getting into Goron territory. Put on your hood," said Impa. Both did so.   
"Stop!" yelled Impa to the rolling Gorons. The Gorons stopped.  
"Shh! Do you want Vovalgia to hear you and come to eat us all?" asked the head Goron   
in a whisper.  
"No, we just want to know the location of Darunia, big brother of the Gorons," replied   
Impa.  
"He is in his room with his child as he usually is," answered a Goron in the back.  
"Thank you," said Impa as she and Zelda walked off.  
  
Zelda and Impa walked up Death Mountain until they reached the entrance to Goron   
City. They walked in but didn't find the normal Goron City. What they found might as   
well as been a ghost town. Instead of the occasional Goron child having a race, all the   
children were inside. Such as the adults who were normally outside their homes were   
instead inside. Impa and Zelda walked down to the bottom level where Darunia's room   
was.  
  
Impa walked onto the rug in front of the door. She took out her harp and played Zelda's   
Lullaby, the song used by Royal Messengers to declare who they were. The stone door   
opened and Zelda and Impa entered.  
  
Darunia looked up at his guests. "Shiekah?" he asked. "I thought most of your kind were   
killed in the Battle of the Castle."  
"We weren't," said Impa. "I am Mera. This is my apprentice Shiek."  
"What are you here for? Vovalgia is a Goron problem. I will take care of him," said   
Darunia. Zelda wondered how he knew what they were here for.  
"That might be a Goron problem now but eventually there will be no more Gorons on   
Death Mountain. If there are no more Gorons, Vovalgia will leave Death Mountain and   
terrorize the rest of Hyrule. Then not only would we have Ganondorf to deal with we   
would also have a dragon," said Impa. "That's why we are here. Not to protect the   
Gorons but the rest of Hyrule."  
"I said I would take care of Vovalgia," replied Darunia.  
"How?" asked Zelda.  
"Centuries ago Vovalgia devastated the old Goron City. But a hero with a legendary   
hammer came and defeated the dragon. I am from the direct bloodline of that hero. I   
would have already left to the Fire Temple where the dragon lives and killed him but I do   
not want to leave Link alone until he is old enough to take care of himself," explained   
Darunia.  
"Link!" cried Zelda.  
"What is wrong with him?" asked Darunia.  
"Nothing. Who is Link?" asked Impa.  
"Link is my son. He is named after the young hero who got rid of the Dodongos in   
Dodongo's Cavern just a little more than a year ago," answered Darunia.  
"We know of your pride, Darunia, and we would hate to shatter it. But we need   
permission to find and destroy Vovalgia. I know you would rather you be the one to   
destroy it but if you wait any longer there will no longer be any Gorons for you to   
protect!" screamed Zelda in her fake deep voice. Darunia seemed to ponder this for a   
while.   
Three minutes later he said, "Fine. You can fight Vovalgia. I am sorry I let my pride get   
a hold of myself."  
"Thank you," said Impa. The turned around and head back into Goron City.   
  
"Mera, where are we going to find Vovalgia? Not even the Gorons know exactly where   
he is," said Zelda.  
"They think he is in the Fire Temple," answered Impa.  
"How do we get in there?" asked Zelda.  
"It's hidden somewhere. We'll have to ask Darunia if we can't find it," replied Impa.  
"Where are we going to rest?" asked Zelda.  
"In a Goron hotel. Now stop asking questions," said Impa.  
"A Goron hotel! But they sleep on rocks!" exclaimed Zelda.   
  
Several hours later Zelda and Impa were awaken by an arguing outside their door.  
"Those two are not Shiekah! And if they are they are no longer on our side! Now get of   
my way you stupid Goron and let me in that room!" yelled the voice Zelda recognized as   
the Chief Guard from Kakariko Village.   
"You can't go in there! They gave the whole staff some the best tasting rocks we ever   
had! You can arrest them if you wish but you will have to wait until tomorrow morning,"   
replied the manager of the hotel. All the while Zelda and Impa were getting their armor   
and disguises on.  
"Get out my way!" screamed the Chief Guard. Zelda heard thud a pot crash on the floor.  
"I said you can't go in there!" yelled the Goron. Just then Zelda heard other guards take   
out their swords and knives.   
"Guards!" screamed the Goron. Zelda heard doors opening and heaving footsteps.  
"Now," Impa whispered to Zelda. "Once they start fighting we need to sneak out to the   
door."  
"But they're fighting for us," said Zelda. "We can't just leave them."  
"Gorons hold their word, Zelda. It doesn't matter who they are protecting or fighting for.   
If they gave their word to protect Ganondorf they would protect him. We've got to go,"   
said Impa. Outside they heard yelling and fighting.  
"Come on," whispered Impa. Impa quietly opened the stone door and walked out. Zelda   
followed. Outside, Gorons and Kakariko Guards were fighting. The Gorons were   
winning since the swords barely pierced the Gorons' rock-like flesh. Most of the   
Kakariko Guards didn't notice Zelda or Impa, or as they knew them Mera and Shiek, and   
if any of them did they were too busy to yell out or chase after them.   
"Wait stop right there!" yelled one guard who wasn't fighting a Goron at the moment.   
"It's the Shiekah!"  
Guards who weren't fighting turned and chased after Zelda and Impa. One guard   
grabbed Zelda but Zelda turned around and punched him in the chin. She stuck her foot   
behind his ankle and tripped him. Then she kicked him in the stomach and turned to run.   
Another guard tackled Impa but was flipped over her and slammed into the ground. Impa   
got up and ran. There were some guards outside the hotel but were hit from behind the   
head by Zelda and Impa.   
"We need to get to Darunia," said Impa. They started running towards his room. When   
they got near the door Darunia opened it.  
"What is happening?" he asked.  
"We'll tell you later! Now let us in!" screamed Impa. Darunia got out of the way and let   
them in. He slammed the door shut.  
"Where is the safest place on Death Mountain?" asked Impa.  
"I would normally say the Fire Temple but now that Vovalgia has wakened you stand   
almost no chance of going in and not running into Vol-," began Darunia.  
"That's what we want anyway. Where's the entrance?" asked Impa.  
"I permit you to go in there without properly arming yourselves. You stand no chance of   
surviving with just knives and bows and-," said Darunia.  
"We don't care!" screamed Zelda almost forgetting to use her fake deep voice. "Where is   
the entrance?"  
"Right behind this statue," said Darunia, pulling away the statue that rested in the back of   
his room. Zelda and Impa walked into the Fire Temple.  
  
It was blistering hot inside the Fire Temple. Zelda felt like she was going to fry!  
"We need to look for Vovalgia," said Impa.  
"But Darunia was right, Impa," said Zelda. "We don't stand a chance with just knives and   
arrows. Maybe we could have gotten away and snuck back into Goron City, and then   
bought some bombs or a Goron Tunic. I'm already dehydrated!"  
"We could have easily have taken out the guards by ourselves nevermind help from the   
Gorons. They don't know it but they aren't trained enough for actual battle. They're just   
there to delay any enemies until the army gets there," said Impa.  
"Then why did we run?" asked Zelda.  
"We never would have gotten in here. Darunia would have never told us where the   
entrance was unless it was absolutely necessary. You saw how he hesitated. We'll just   
have to hope that knives are good enough," answered Impa.  
  
The Fire Temple was a lava filled shrine. Fire Keese were everywhere as were Like   
Likes. Impa and Zelda dodged these monsters as they searched for Vovalgia. Finally,   
they found the door that led to the room where Vovalgia slept.  
"It's locked," said Zelda.  
"I know," replied Impa.  
"How are we going to open it?" asked Zelda. Impa tried to break the lock but it was firm.  
"Stay here," said Impa. Impa ran over to a pool of lava by the door. She took out her   
knife and stuck it into the lava. She then quickly pulled it out. Her knife was red hot.   
Impa ran back to the door and sliced at the lock. It cut into two pieces.  
"Zelda, if you get too injured to fight stay back and try to get out. I will do the same if I   
get too injured," said Impa. Zelda nodded. Impa opened the door.   
  
"I don't see him," whispered Zelda.  
"He'll come out," replied Impa. Zelda and Impa walked around the room. The ground   
was covered in small lava pits, but big enough for a dragon to slip through.  
"Maybe he's underground," supposed Zelda.  
"He might," said Impa. Zelda was walking around when she kicked a rock. It fell into   
one of the lava pits. The ground started to shake. Lava splashed up into the air. Out of   
the pit the rock fell into flew a long slender dragon. It blew fire into the air.  
"Impa," cried Zelda.  
  
Impa took out her bow and arrow and shot Vovalgia in the eye. Vovalgia roared and   
turned toward Impa. He opened his mouth and fire flew at the Shiekah. Impa rolled right   
to dodge the fire. Vovalgia slammed into the ground trying to smash Impa. But Impa   
jumped up and landed on Vovalgia's back.  
"Ah!" screamed Impa as she touched the dragon's hot flesh. But Impa ignored the pain   
and started to stab the dragon in the eye with her knife. Vovalgia roared in pain.  
"Impa!" screamed Zelda. As Vovalgia got closer to the ground Zelda grabbed his tail and   
held on. Zelda tried her best to ignore pain as Impa had taught her but the burning was   
almost too much. Meanwhile, Impa was still stabbing Vovalgia. Vovalgia then started to   
speed toward one of the lava pits.  
"Jump!" screamed Impa. Zelda jumped down onto the ground. Impa jumped also but   
too late! Her right leg went knee deep into the lava before she got it out.  
"Impa!" cried Zelda. Zelda ran over to Impa. Fortunately, the leather armor had   
protected her leg from being burnt off but her skin was black and peeling.  
"I'm alright! It will heal in time. Now when Vovalgia come back up you need kill him.   
I don't know how but you need to kill him!" yelled Impa. Just then a lava pit on the other   
side of the cavern started to bubble. Vovalgia soared out of the pit.   
"Go!" screamed Impa. Zelda ran toward Vovalgia and grabbed him. Vovalgia went   
straight up. He shot a fireball at the ceiling of the cavern creating a hole into the air.   
Vovalgia flew out of the Fire Temple and over Death Mountain.   
  
Zelda couldn't hold on and fell. She hit the side of Death Mountain and started to roll.   
She hit the ground again and again. When she finally stopped she felt enormous pain   
from her chest. Blood was dripping from her nose.  
"Great," said Zelda. "My ribs and nose are broken and Vovalgia is loose. I have to get to   
Kakariko Village."  
At Kakariko Village...........  
The villagers saw the dragon speeding toward them.  
"Run!" screamed a villager.  
"We're all going to die!" screamed another. Vovalgia opened his mouth and fired a   
fireball. The fireball hit a house. The house exploded. The attack had begun.  
To Be Continued..........   
  
  



	11. Chapter Eleven

Vovalgia was turning Kakariko Village into ruins. Zelda was running down Death   
Mountain as fast as she could with a broken rib. Every step was hard and painful but   
Zelda kept going on. The only thing that was slowing her down was the thought of Impa   
lying on the floor of Vovalgia's cavern nursing her burnt leg.   
"But Impa will survive," thought Zelda. "Kakariko Village won't unless they get some   
help. Although I doubt I will be able to do much."  
  
The villagers were running and screaming trying to reach the exit. Vovalgia's fireballs   
were blowing buildings apart. Villagers were on the ground screaming in pain from   
burns and shrapnel lodged in their bodies. After several painstaking minutes Zelda   
finally reached the ground. She took out her bow and arrow and shot an arrow at   
Vovalgia. It hit him in the tail. Vovalgia turned and headed toward Zelda. He shot a   
fireball at her but something knocked her from the side and pushed her out of the way of   
the fireball.   
"Aah!" screamed Zelda as her ribs rammed into the ground. She grabbed her chest and   
looked to see who tackled her.  
"Chief Guard?" asked Zelda in a lower voice.  
"That couldn't hurt that much," said the Chief Guard.  
"My ribs are broken. I thought you were trying to arrest us," said Shiek.  
"I'm sorry. It's obvious now that you are trying to help us. Whether for yourselves or   
for all of Hyrule, or if you are trying to defeat this dragon I will help you," replied the   
Chief Guard. The chief guard pulled a spear from a holster on his back and threw it at   
Vovalgia. It stuck in his eye.  
"Rrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaggggghhhh!" screamed Vovalgia. Vovalgia shook its head and threw   
the spear out of his eye. Vovalgia again turned toward Zelda and the Chief Guard. Zelda   
took out her bow and arrow and shot Vovalgia. Vovalgia sped up. The Chief Guard and   
Zelda ran. Vovalgia was about to slam into the ground when an explosion hit him in the   
side. He slammed into several houses. Zelda turned and saw another guard. The guard   
lit another bomb and threw it. The bomb hit Vovalgia.   
"Good job Viser! Where are the rest of the guys?" yelled the Chief Guard.  
"They're still coming down!" Visor yelled back. Vovalgia slowly rose up. Visor was   
lighting another bomb when Vovalgia swiftly turned toward him and shot a fireball at   
Visor. Visor burst into flames. Vovalgia then turned and flew away from Kakariko and   
in the direction of the formal Hyrule Castle Town Market.  
"Visor!" screamed the Chief Guard.  
"He's heading toward Ganondorf's Tower!" yelled Zelda.  
"That's good right?" asked the Chief Guard.  
"No! Ganondorf was probably the one who awoke Vovalgia. Ganondorf will heal   
Vovalgia's wounds and possibly make him stronger. And who knows where Vovalgia   
will go next? He might head toward Lon Lon Ranch or toward the small settlements that   
people have built. We've got hurry and try to get him back into his cavern in the Fire   
Temple," said Zelda.  
"We'll do that. You've done enough," said the Chief Guard.  
"Wait! Send somebody into the Fire Temple to get my partner, Mera," said Zelda.  
"Alright, I will. What was your name son?" asked the Chief Guard.  
"Z-. I mean Shiek," said Zelda.  
"See you later Shiek," said the Chief Guard. He turned toward the guards coming down   
from Goron City. "One of you go back there and get this kid's partner from the Fire   
Temple! The rest of you come with me! I'll give you details on the way!" yelled the   
Chief Guard. One guard turned around while the rest hurried to the Chief Guard. They   
then left Kakariko Village and toward Ganondorf's Tower.  
Ganondorf was staring out his window watching Vovalgia destroy Kakariko Village.  
"Heh," said Ganondorf. "That's funny. But Vovalgia was supposed to stay at Death   
Mountain, not go down to Kakariko Village. Somebody must be revolting against me. It   
must be that Goron, Darunia." Ganondorf continued watching as Vovalgia headed his   
way. "Stupid dragon. I'll just have to teach him a lesson."  
Following close behind Vovalgia were the Kakariko Guards. "They don't think they can   
do anything do they?" wondered Ganondorf.  
  
Vovalgia finally reached the old Town Market and started to destroy it instead of   
Kakariko Village. Ganondorf stepped on his windowsill and floated toward Vovalgia.   
Vovalgia looked at Ganondorf and spit a fireball at him. Ganondorf waved it away.   
Light started flowing toward Ganondorf's hand and formed into a solid ball. Ganondorf   
threw it at Vovalgia.   
"RRrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaggggghhhhhh!!!" screamed Vovalgia. Ganondorf then   
spread his arms. Light circled around Vovalgia. All the wounds Vovalgia had gained   
were healed. Vovalgia also grew a little.  
"Now stay at Death Mountain and the Fire Temple! I don't need you anywhere except   
for that area!" yelled Ganondorf. Vovalgia turned around and flew back to the Fire   
Temple. The guards started to throw spears and shoot arrows at Vovalgia but now they   
did next to nothing.  
"Now for them," said Ganondorf. Ganondorf raised his arms. A whole in time and space   
was created above his head. Several beams of dark magic flew out of the whole. They   
hit the guards and the ground near the guards. Everywhere the beams hit exploded. All   
the guards, including the Chief Guard, were killed.  
  
Over the expanse of the next year, Shetara healed Zelda and Impa's wounds at Impa's   
mother's old cottage. Impa suffered scars on her right leg but that was all. Villages and   
cities revolted against Ganondorf, but they were all quickly destroyed. Impa and Zelda   
won small victories against Ganondorf as Mera and Shiek, but they were like bees in the   
between the bear and the honey. They just couldn't stop him. Zelda and Impa were   
losing hope when they heard about a Gerudo, a race of all women warriors except for one   
male child who would become their ruler and Ganondorf's soldiers, who didn't like   
Ganondorf's ways. They might have an ally in the enemy camp.  
  
"How are we going to get a hold of her? Its not like we can send a messenger to ask her   
if she really is against Ganondorf," said Zelda while having breakfast.  
"I don't know. If we can't figure anything out we might just have to try and get inside   
Gerudo base," said Impa.  
"You can't possibly take Zelda with you!" exclaimed Shetara who was just sitting down   
after making breakfast.  
"Why not?" asked Impa.  
"Whether she knows how to fight or not, she still is a thirteen year old girl! And   
according to you she hasn't even completed her training!" answered Shetara.  
"We don't have to go right now. And hopefully we won't even need to go at all. But if   
we do end up going to the Gerudo base, I will finish Zelda's training. Or at least enough   
where she would be at a Gerudo's level," explained Impa.  
"I still don't think you should take a child into an enemy base, whether she knows how to   
fight or not! My views haven't changed since your mother and father wanted to take you   
with them to help bodyguard the king and queen of that time," said Shetara.  
"That was different, Shetara! That was just protecting the king and queen of a possible   
assassination attempt! One fighter, especially an apprentice, wouldn't have made a   
difference! But this is a war! Hyrule needs every single living thing capable of fighting   
to fight! That includes thirteen year old princesses!" yelled Impa.  
"Be quiet!" screamed Zelda. Impa and Shetara looked at her. "We're fighting over   
something that might not even happen. And if it does I am going. You say you're   
protecting me but what about Impa? If I don't go, Impa will be alone at the enemy base.   
Would rather have Impa alone at the base or somebody with her?"  
"I would rather neither of you go. Especially after you both decided that you would be   
able to fight Vovalgia with only knives and arrows! I hate to think of what you might do!   
Try to fight all those Gerudo blindfolded and with your hands behind your backs?"   
argued Shetara.  
"Stop, we will argue about this when it is time. But as Zelda said, we are arguing about   
something that might never happen. Now, let's finish our breakfast and try to figure out a   
way to get a hold of this Gerudo traitor," said Impa. Zelda and Shetara nodded.  
  
Over the next few months Zelda, Impa, and Shetara tried to figure out how to get a hold   
of the Gerudo traitor. Meanwhile, Zelda and Impa were training harder than ever.  
"Impa, what do we do when Link comes back?' asked Zelda during a training session.  
"You mean your prophecy hasn't told you?" asked Impa.  
"No, not entirely anyway. I know Link will go to the five temples and that I help him   
somehow. I'm not sure," said Zelda.  
"It'll be alright," said Impa. "According to you, we still have four more years until he   
comes back. You'll figure it out by then."  
"I hope so," muttered Zelda.  
  
"I have an idea," said Shetara a week later.  
"What?" asked Impa.  
"Leave a note right at their door," answered Shetara.  
"That wouldn't work. The other Gerudo could read it and then find out about the traitor.   
Then they would probably kill her," said Impa.  
"Yes, but in one of your mother's old books is a Shiekah spell that keeps anyone from   
opening a package, except the person you want to open it," said Shetara.  
"Really? I never heard of it," said Impa.  
"I was cleaning out your mother's bookcases when I saw a book open. I looked at the   
page and it had that spell. It was an old book and most of the pages were faded or ripped   
out. I bet your mother never noticed it. Also, it's a spell that probably didn't have much   
use until now," explained Shetara.  
"Alright," said Impa. "Let's go get that book."  
  
It was the only book in the bookcase. Shetara opened it to the page.  
"Put note into some sort of package," said Shetara. Impa put their note into a envelope.   
"Now, touch the envelope with your bare hand," said Shetara. Impa did so.  
"Uh-Oh," said Shetara.  
"What?" asked Impa.  
"It says to think of the person's image in your head and say their name," said Shetara.  
"But we don't know what she looks like or what her name is," said Impa.  
"I know," said Shetara.  
"Scrap that idea," said Impa.  
  
The next morning Impa decided to talk to Zelda. "We're going in," she said.  
"In the Gerudo base?" Zelda asked.  
"Yes," answered Impa.  
"Do you think I'm ready?' asked Zelda.  
"Yes, but hopefully we won't have to fight," said Impa.  
  
They took another week for planning. Finally, they took Shulta (Impa's horse if you   
don't remember) and headed out for the desert. It took several more days for them to   
reach the desert.  
"Alright," said Impa. "We need to leave Shulta here. She'll find her way back. Get your   
mask on." Zelda did so. They began walking toward the Gerudo base; the outline could   
be seen vaguely in the distance. After several more hours of walking, they were right up   
to the walls.   
"Be as quiet as you can," Impa whispered to Zelda. Zelda nodded.  
  
Impa unwrapped a grappling hook and rope from her waist. She threw it up. I caught on   
a crack in the wall. Impa and Zelda started to climb up. They walked along the edge   
until they were behind one of the guards. Impa hit her behind the head. Impa put the   
Gerudo's armor on. She took shackles from the Gerudo's belt and put them on Zelda.   
They climbed down a ladder to the ground. Instantly, a Gerudo jogged toward them.  
"Who is this?" asked the Gerudo.  
"I caught this Shiekah trying to sneak in. I was taking him to one of the cells," answered   
Impa.  
"Alright, move along," said the Gerudo. Impa dragged Zelda into one of the cells.  
"I'll come back for you when I find our Gerudo traitor or if a fight breaks out," said   
Impa.  
"OK," answered Zelda. Impa walked off.  
  
Impa walked around starting conversations with random Gerudo hoping they would let   
something slip about them being a traitor. The closest thing to that was someone   
complaining about a guard called Naboruu not doing her job. Impa started looking for   
this Naboruu.  
  
Impa kept looking when a Gerudo Guard rushed up to her.  
"Are you Naboruu?" Impa asked the guard.  
"No, and that just proves that just proves everybody's suspicions that you are not a   
Gerudo. We all know each other are," answered the Gerudo. The Gerudo pulled out her   
curved scythes and leaped at Impa. Impa dodged the blades and pulled out her own. The   
Gerudo swiped at Impa with her left scythe but Impa blocked it. Impa tried to sideswipe   
the Gerudo but she jumped and flipped over Impa's head. Impa moved the side just as a   
scythe sliced the air where Impa had just been. Impa turned and stabbed but the Gerudo   
knocked the scythe away.  
"You're not a normal soldier," said the Gerudo.  
"No," answered Impa. Impa swung at the Gerudo and cut deep into her shoulder.   
"Aaaah!" screamed the Gerudo. Impa then stabbed the Gerudo in the stomach. Just then,   
Impa saw the hundreds of other Gerudo that were watching the fight. Impa backed away   
slowly. She reached behind her back and grabbed a Deku Nut. She then threw the Deku   
Nut on the ground stunning most of the Gerudo. She then turned and ran. The Gerudo   
that weren't close enough to Impa to be stunned chased after her. But Impa had a good   
head start.  
  
Impa ran to the cells. She stopped at Zelda's cell and opened it.  
"What's the matter?" asked Zelda.  
"I'll tell you later. We've got to go right now," said Impa breathlessly. Impa started   
running with Zelda following close behind. When they reached the gate Impa jumped up   
and grabbed onto a stone with Zelda doing the same. The Gerudo started firing arrows at   
Zelda and Impa. One hit Zelda in the left leg. Zelda held in her scream and tried to   
climb without using her left leg. When they reached the top they saw several other   
Gerudo, including the one Impa got the uniform from. Impa rushed up and quickly   
stabbed one in the gut. But the other one put up a fight. Zelda was having trouble   
blocking the Gerudo scythes' attack with just a knife. Impa helped Zelda and killed the   
Gerudo. Zelda looked down and saw the other Gerudo climbing up the ladder.  
"There are more coming!" yelled Zelda.   
"Come on!" yelled Impa. Impa grabbed Zelda and jumped off the wall.  
"Aaaah!" screamed Zelda. Impa twisted and grabbed the rope from the grappling hook.   
They slid down the rope and hit the ground. They then Impa started to run holding Zelda.   
They ran until the reached Shulta, Impa's horse. They then started to gallop.  
  
After several days of riding they finally reached their home. Shetara scolded Impa and   
healed Zelda's wound. It was a while before Zelda or Impa attacked anywhere for a long   
while.  
To Be Continued.........   



	12. Chapter Twelve

Note: This takes place several years after part3. Also, when I talk about the Calatian   
border it is the border to the country Calatia where LinkIII (the Link in The Legend of   
Zelda and Adventure of Link) used to live.   
Nearly seven years had passed since Ganondorf stole the Triforce of Power. Since then   
he had grown stronger, more powerful. Impa and Zelda could do nothing. All they had   
been able to accomplish was saving a few small villages or shelters, not even slowing   
down Ganondorf's advance. It was rumored the some of Ganondorf's forces had spread   
to different countries, but it was never confirmed.  
  
Zelda and Impa were just waiting for the seven years would be over, and Link would   
return and hopefully vanquish Ganondorf and his army from Hyrule. But then one night,   
Zelda had a vision. She was floating in a white void. Nothing was in there except her.  
  
"Where am I?" asked Zelda.   
Zelda didn't anticipate an answer, but she got one. "You are in the Sacred Realm,"   
answered a deep, but calm voice.  
"The Sacred Realm," awed Zelda. "What am I doing here?"   
"In two weeks, Link will return from his slumber and travel to awaken the six sages,"   
answered the voice.  
"Six?" wondered Zelda. "I thought there were seven."  
"There are," answered the voice. "I am Rauru, one of the sages."  
"Rauru, you were the sage that created the Temple of Light to protect the Triforce from   
people with evil in their hearts," said Zelda.  
"Yes," answered Rauru. "Now listen, I will teach you five songs that when used will   
teleport you its temple." Music flowed into Zelda's ears. In her mind as she heard each   
song was its name and which temple it lead to.   
"When you wake up," said Rauru after all the songs were played, "go to Zora's Domain.   
You will know why when you get there." Zelda then woke up. She got up and put on her   
armor. She then got a bow and arrow, a small sword, and a bag of bombs. She then got   
on Shulta, and rode to Zora's Domain.  
  
When she got to the river she suddenly felt very cold. Not scared cold, temperature cold.   
She got off Shulta and walked the rest of the way to Zora's Domain. When she got to the   
waterfall, she pulled out her harp and played the Royal Family's Song, Zelda's Lullaby.   
The waterfall parted and Zelda leaped to the entrance of Zora's Domain. Inside, half of   
the water was frozen. Zoras were swimming or running away from a monster that could   
control the water.  
  
"Oh no!" screamed Zelda. Zelda pulled out the bow and strung an arrow. She sot the   
arrow but it just passed through the water. She then noticed a round monster flowing   
through the water. "There!" she screamed. She jumped on a small island and strung   
another arrow. She shot it at the monster. The arrow almost hit the monster but it   
dodged. "The water slows down the arrow!" said Zelda. She threw down the bow and   
arrow and unsheathed her small sword. She jumped in the water. Zelda swam to the   
small monster and tried to cut it but it dodged the sword. Zelda continued to swipe at the   
monster but every blow was dodged. Until finally one hit. It only injured the monster,   
but it swam away. Zelda was about to chase it but saw that the water was turning to ice!   
Zelda swam up to the top and quickly climbed out. Zelda looked around and saw   
hundreds of Zoras frozen under the ice! Zelda was looking for a break in the ice to get   
the Zoras out but there weren't any, except one. But the water was freezing to quickly!   
Zelda ran over to the hole. A Zora was quickly trying to swim to the hole. Zelda shoved   
her hand into the water.  
"Grab my hand!" screamed Zelda. She wasn't sure the Zora heard her, but it saw her   
hand. The Zora grabbed the hand and tried to pull itself up while Zelda was trying to pull   
the Zora up.  
"Its hopeless!" thought Zelda. The hole was quickly shrinking with ice. Zelda pulled   
with all her strength and pulled the Zora out of the water. The Zora slid onto the ice just   
as the water froze completely. The Zora stood up. It was a she was wearing earrings,   
royal earrings.  
"Thank you, I would reward you if I could," said the female Zora. Zelda quickly knew   
who this was.  
"Princess Ruto!" Zelda yelled in her fake male voice.  
"Yes, who are you?" asked Ruto.  
"My name is Shiek," said Zelda.  
"Nice to meet you but I need to get into the Water Temple and kill Morpha," said Ruto.  
"Who's Morpha?" Zelda asked.  
"The monster you were just fighting. It was sealed in the Water Temple but somehow it   
got out," said Ruto.  
"You can't go! If you just wait a little while your people will be avenged!" said Zelda.  
"I can't wait that long. Thank for saving my life. Now please, leave. I don't need your   
help anymore," said Zelda. Ruto turned and walked away as did Zelda.  
  
It was the next day when Zelda got back to the cottage. Shetara ran out a grabbed Zelda.  
"I was so worried! I thought a Gerudo or something kidnapped you! You poor baby,"   
cried Shetara.  
"I'm eighteen," said Zelda.  
"What were you doing going out by yourself?" yelled Impa.  
"I had a vision," said Zelda. Impa calmed down. If Zelda had a vision and it told her to   
go somewhere Impa wouldn't stop her.  
"Come in and tell me about the vision," said Impa.  
  
Zelda came in and told Impa about Rauru coming to her, teaching her the songs, and   
telling her to go to Zora's Domain.  
"He said that Link would be coming back soon. But he didn't say from where," finished   
Zelda. Impa pondered this. Suddenly Zelda popped up.  
"Do we have a book about the Legend of the Hero of Time?" asked Zelda.  
"Yes," said Shetara. "Do you want me to go get it?"  
"Yes. Thank you," replied Zelda. Shetara got up and got the book.  
  
For the next several days Zelda was reading everything she could about the Hero of   
Time.   
"Impa! Come here!" screamed Zelda. Impa walked into the room.  
"Yes?" asked Impa.  
"I think I know where Link is and why," said Zelda.  
"You think he's the Hero of Time?" asked Impa.  
"Yes. Here's why.  
1. It says that when an evil falls upon Hyrule the Hero of Time will appear. When   
Ganondorf came so did Link.   
2. It says that the Hero of Time will slumber for seven years before saving Hyrule. We   
know Link will come back. I think Link is in the Sacred Realm since he didn't show up   
after he entered the Temple of Time," explained Zelda.  
"He might not have entered the Temple of Time. He could have been captured and will   
break free once the seven years are over," said Impa.  
"No, the book also says that the keys to the Sacred Realm are the Spiritual Stones, The   
Ocarina of Time, the Song of Time, and the Master Sword," said Zelda.  
"Ganondorf might have stolen all of those except the Master Sword. He could have   
opened the Door of Time and pulled the Master Sword from the Pedestal of Time," said   
Impa.  
"Possibly, but the Master Sword is also called 'The Sword of Evil's Bane'. Evil cannot   
touch the sword. Also, only the person worthy of the title of the Hero of Time can pull   
the Master Sword out of the pedestal. We know Ganondorf isn't. So he couldn't have   
gotten the Triforce of Power unless Link opened the gateway first," explained Zelda.   
"You believe that Link is the Hero of Time and will save us from Ganondorf, do you?"   
asked Impa.  
"Yes," answered Zelda.  
"I hope he is," said Impa.  
  
That night Impa couldn't sleep. She had something weighing down on her. She didn't   
know if it was Link being the Hero of Time or what. She kept hearing the word Shadow   
in her mind. Impa pondered this for a while. Finally, when the sun was just rising over   
the once beautiful land of Hyrule, Impa understood. Just like Zelda, Impa armed herself   
with every weapon she could hold. She walked to the door.  
"Impa?" wondered a Shetara. "Where are you going?"  
"To fight an old enemy," said Impa as though in a trance.  
"Your not going to fight Ganondorf all alone are you!" yelled Shetara.  
"No," answered Impa. Impa opened the front door and left.  
Shetara yelling woke Zelda up. Zelda got up and walked over to Shetara.  
"What's wrong?" asked Zelda.  
"Impa just left! All she said was that she was going to fight an old enemy," answered   
Shetara.  
"She's not going to fight Ganondorf is she?" asked Zelda.  
"She said she wasn't," Shetara answered.  
"I wonder who she's talking about," wondered Zelda. After a few minutes Zelda snapped   
her fingers. "I remember her telling me a story about how one time she sealed a shadow   
monster that was terrorizing Kakariko Village under the Kakariko well one time."  
"Shouldn't you go and help her?" asked Shetara.  
"No, I'd just get in her way," answered Zelda. "She knows how to be the monster. And   
she did it alone the last time she fought it."  
"What if Ganondorf gave it a power up or something like that?" asked Shetara. Zelda   
looked at Shetara, jumped up, and quickly armed herself and chased after Impa.  
  
Impa ran into Kakariko Village and started to climb down the well as the villagers   
watched in curiosity. The villagers looked down the long dried out well (the windmill   
man complained about some kid doing it) and watched Impa enter the small dungeon that   
was under there. There was almost immediately screaming and yelling and explosions.   
Suddenly there was a loud BANG! as an iron plate slammed into the entrance of the   
dungeon. Then there was a whizzing sound as if someone was melding the plate to the   
entrance. Then all was quiet. Suddenly Zelda (in her Shiek disguise) ran into the village   
and looked down the well. Zelda climbed down the well and swore as she saw the iron   
plate.  
"Does someone have something to remove this thing!" yelled Zelda. No one knew what   
was happening but they threw down a large mallet. "This is it!" screamed Zelda.   
Someone was about to reply but Zelda started to hit the plate. "Just the kind of person   
Impa is," thought Zelda. "Locking herself in the bottom of a well with a shadow monster   
to keep it away from everyone else." After an hour of whacking at the iron plate Zelda   
gave up. There wasn't even a dent. "Maybe if I had the Megaton Hammer of the   
Goron's" thought Zelda. Zelda climbed up the well.  
"What was that about?" asked one villager.  
"When my partner first founded Kakariko Village she sealed a shadow monster beneath   
the well. Somehow it must have broken the seal so Mera came back and tried to seal it   
again," explained Zelda.  
"Her name was Mera? But a Shiekah named Impa founded the town. I think you're up   
to something, sir," said one villager.  
"Um. I mean she helped found the town. She knew Impa," said Zelda.  
"I was there when the shadow spirit was first sealed and Impa was the only one who   
sealed it. No one was with her," yelled a little old lady.  
"Ummm. My partner knew Impa very well so she thinks she did it herself?" said Zelda.  
"Is that a question?" asked a villager.  
"Umm, no?" answered Zelda.  
"What's you name?" yelled a villager in the back.  
"Zel... Shiek!" yelled Zelda.  
"Zelshiek? That's a weird name for a Shiekah," said a villager.  
"Can we just forget I was here?" asked Zelda.   
"First you need to answer some questions. You're not who you say you are," answered a   
villager. Several villagers slowly walked toward Zelda while Zelda backed away a little   
quicker. When the villagers started to walk faster Zelda turned around and bolted.  
  
She reached the cottage breathing hard and sweating more than she had had in her whole   
life (except when she was in the Fire Temple).   
"What happened? Where's Impa?" asked Shetara immediately.   
"She's in the bottom of the well in Kakariko," answered Zelda breathlessly.  
"And your not helping her!" yelled Shetara.  
"I couldn't she sealed herself in with the shadow spirit," said Zelda.  
"What?" asked Shetara. Zelda told Impa about the whole thing.  
"I can't believe she did that!" said Shetara.  
"It was just like with Vovalgia. She couldn't let it loose. Only the stakes were higher.   
You can't very well kill a shadow," said Zelda.  
"But if it's a shadow it can't do any harm. It has to have a solid shape," said Shetara.  
"It does. But it probably can only hold that form in the dark. There's nothing we can   
do," said Zelda. Zelda went into her room and slept.  
  
Zelda was awoken by a noise but she didn't know where it had come from. Zelda   
listened closely. There it was! A rustling sound! Like something was moving through   
the bushes and flowers outside her window. Seven years ago Zelda would have assumed   
it was a Keaton or something but she had long since grown a battle sense. Not trusting   
anything except her comrades. Sometimes she wondered if soldiers had this perpetual   
fear of a sneak attack, but not now. All she cared about was finding what that noise was.   
Zelda put on her hood and mask and took her small sword with her. She then checked   
the bushes. She found a torn cloth on one of the roses' thorns. Suddenly a figure in the   
dark ran! Zelda chased after it. The person turned around to see who was chasing him.   
But it allowed Zelda to see whom she was chasing. It was a one of the Kakariko   
Villagers!   
"Get back here!" screamed Zelda. Zelda caught up to the man and swiped at him with   
her sword. But he dodged and turned around. He then punched her in the jaw. Zelda's   
head snapped back. She tripped over her feet and landed on the ground.  
"That wasn't just a villager!" thought Zelda. "He's been trained in fighting!" Zelda got   
up and raced after the villager. Zelda whistled for Shulta. When the white horse reached   
Zelda she jumped up and sat in the saddle. Shulta quickly reached the villager. Zelda   
grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him up. But he shifted his weight so he swung   
up. He kicked Shulta's head. When the horse started to fall to the right he swung up and   
again and kicked Zelda's head left. When Zelda hit the ground the last thing she thought   
before blacking out was "He's good".   
  
"Are you alright?" Shetara asked when Zelda woke up.  
"Nnnn. Yeah," answered Zelda.  
"You don't have any broken bones or anything. I woke up and found you and Shulta   
lying on the ground. I though you were dead. What happened last night?" asked Shetara.   
Zelda told her.  
"If he was working for Ganondorf-which his probably was-we need to get out of here.   
Now," said Zelda.  
"I'll go pack," said Shetara.  
"Only get what we need. Like food and weapons and maybe the legend books," said   
Zelda.  
  
It took an hour to gather everything that they would need. "There's a small settlement by   
the Calatian border. We'll hide there," said Zelda. Zelda and Shetara got on Shulta and   
started to slowly gallop toward Calatia. Halfway there they heard screams, female, male,   
and inhuman screams. But they weren't screams of pain or fear; they were screams of an   
upcoming battle.  
"Its Ganondorf's army!" yelled Zelda. The screams and yells were getting nearer. Zelda   
stopped Shulta.  
"Shetara, you continue to ride to Calatia. I'll stay and see if I can hold," said Zelda.  
"You can't defeat an army!" screamed Shetara.  
"I don't plan on defeating them. Just delaying them. Now go!" said Zelda. She slapped   
Shulta's behind and made her gallop off. Zelda took out the two curved scythes her and   
Impa had gotten when they tried to find a traitor Gerudo. She could see hundreds of   
small dots in the distance. They were growing larger. After several minutes of watching   
the army she could detect what some of the species were. There were the Gerudo, the   
Lizalfols, the Stalfos- a race of skeleton warriors, the Moblins-a race of pig-like creatures   
with spears, and the King of Evil was there himself. Ganondorf.  
"This isn't going be easy," thought Zelda. Zelda started to run to the army.  
  
The front lines were the Lizalfols. Zelda leaped up and sliced the head off of one of the   
Lizalfols. One Lizalfols jumped at Zelda but Zelda blocked the sword and cut deep into   
the stomach of the Lizalfol. A Moblin rushed to Zelda spear pointed at her. Zelda cut the   
point off and stabbed the Moblin. A Stalfos stabbed at Zelda but Zelda knocked the   
sword away. Zelda cut at the Stalfos but it blocked the scythe with its shield. Behind   
Zelda a Gerudo swung her scythe at her. At the same time the Stalfos swung its sword at   
Zelda. Zelda held her scythes out and blocked both blades. Zelda jumped at and kicked   
the Gerudo in the head. Zelda then cut the Stalfos's head off.  
"Stop!" yelled a voice, a voice that scared Zelda more than fighting a whole army. For   
the voice belonged to a man who had more power than two armies. He was Ganondorf.  
"I want the pleasure of killing this rebellious Shiekah," said Ganondorf. Ganondorf rode   
to the front of his army and raised his hand so it was pointing at Zelda.   
"What is your name boy?" Ganondorf asked.  
"Shiek," answered Zelda.  
"Shiek huh? Goodbye Shiek," said Ganondorf. Light flowed toward Ganondorf's hand   
and formed a ball. Ganondorf pulled his hand back and shot it forward. The ball zoomed   
toward Zelda. Zelda instinctively swung her scythes at the ball of dark magic. When the   
scythes and ball hit the ball changed direction and zoomed back at Ganondorf.   
Ganondorf jumped off his horse and flied into the air. The ball hit Ganondorf's horse.   
The horse screamed in pain and fell down dead. Ganondorf shot another magic ball at   
Zelda. This time Zelda dodged and the ball hit the ground. When the ball hit the ground   
exploded. There was a three-foot deep crater in the ground. This time Ganondorf just   
hung in the air, his cape flowing behind him. Ganondorf raised both arms in the air. A   
hole in time and space was made. Five beams of dark magic flew out of the hole! Zelda   
ran as fast as she could. Everywhere the beams hit there was a great explosion! Four of   
the five beams hit Ganondorf's army. But one was heading for Zelda!   
"This is it!" thought Zelda. "I'm doomed!" Zelda stopped and turned to her fate. But   
suddenly she felt great sadness. No one will be able to teach Link the songs or tell him   
where to go. Suddenly she felt great anger! How dare Ganondorf do this to Hyrule! All   
they wanted were peace!   
  
Zelda was ready for the impact and the pain. But nothing happened. Zelda looked up   
and saw that she was in a protective crystal! The dark magic was hitting the crystal then   
bouncing off!  
"By the goddesses!" thought Zelda.  
"Argh!" screamed Ganondorf. "The goddesses are protecting him!" Ganondorf shot   
beam after beam at Zelda but each one was deflected by the crystal. Ganondorf could do   
nothing.  
SHE WILL SURVIVE THIS ATTACK. HER DESTINY WILL KEEP HER SAFE.  
"Who is that?" screamed Ganondorf. "Nayru?"  
IT IS I. YOU WILL NOT REMEMBER THIS ACCOUNTER. ZELDA WILL ONLY   
REMEMBER THIS AS DEJA VU.  
"Zelda! This is Zelda!" screamed Ganondorf. A bright blue light covered the ground.   
Ganondorf and his remaining army disappeared. Zelda could only remember the battle   
very faintly. Like it happened to somebody else who told her about it. She could   
remember the villager who was spying on them and leaving the cottage for fear of attack.   
But she couldn't remember why she had sent Shetara off to Calatia by herself and stayed   
behind. But suddenly Zelda had a strong feeling to go to the Temple of Time.  
"That must be why I let Shetara go by herself," thought Zelda. Zelda started to run   
toward the former Hyrule Castle Town Market.  
  
It was hours later when Zelda the Temple of Time. Dark clouds filled the sky. Zelda   
entered the Temple of time. Inside Zelda could see the three Spiritual Stones on the alter.   
The Door of Time was open. Zelda entered the small room behind the Door of Time.   
Inside a large beam of blue light went from a small pedestal on the ground to the ceiling.   
Zelda could see a figure inside the beam.  
"Is that Link?" Zelda wondered. Suddenly the beam began to grow smaller. More and   
more of Link was revealed. Instantly, Zelda knew what to say to Link. Finally, when the   
blue beam diminished, Link got up from a kneeling position holding the Master Sword.   
Link swung it around a little trying it out. Zelda stepped forward.  
To Be Continued............   
  



	13. Chapter Thirteen

Note: I am so sorry! I have been distracted very much and I haven't been able to work   
on this!   
  
"Link," said a deep voice. "Wake up. Link, the chosen one." Link's eyes slowly opened.   
He was in a room. The walls were deep blue and looked like they were falling like a   
waterfall. He was on a platform that was floating over seemingly nothing. On it was   
another small platform with the Triforce symbol on it. Around him were smaller   
platforms each a different color with a different design on it. There was a green one, a   
red one, a blue one, a purple one, an orange one, and a yellow one. On the yellow one   
was man in flowing robes. He looked old.  
"He must have been the one that was talking to me," thought Link.  
"Who are you?" asked Link.  
"I am Rauru, one of the ancient sages. Ages ago we ancient sages built the Temple of   
Time to protect the entrance to the Sacred Realm. This is the Chamber of Sages inside   
the Temple of Light, situated in the middle of the Sacred Realm. The Temple of Light is   
the last stronghold against Ganondorf's evil forces," explained Rauru.  
"The last? Ganondorf couldn't have spread that quickly. There's still Goron City as well   
as Zora's Domain," said Link.  
"Listen and I will explain. The Master Sword-the sword you pulled from the Pedestal of   
Time-was the final key to the Sacred Realm," said Rauru.  
"That still doesn't explain-," said Link.  
"Link, don't be alarmed. Look at yourself!" interrupted Rauru. Link started to look at   
himself. He looked down. The ground was farther away then he was used to. His hands   
were bigger than they used to be and they had red gloves on them. His arms and legs   
were covered with white spandex instead of being bare. Meanwhile, Navi was zipping   
from the top to the bottom of Link.  
"Look Link! You're big now! You've grown up!" cried Navi.  
"I know. But how? I'm a Kokiri! We don't age physically!" said Link.  
"You will find out in due time," replied Rauru. "Now listen, the Master Sword is a sacred   
blade which evil ones may never touch. Only one worthy of the title Hero of Time can   
pull the sword from the Pedestal of Time."  
"Then that means I'm the Hero of Time!" exclaimed Link.  
"Yes, but however," continued Rauru, "you were too young to be the Hero of Time.   
Therefore, your spirit was sealed here for seven years."  
"But that still doesn't explain how I-," started Link.  
"Now that you are old enough, the time has come for you to awaken as the Hero of Time!   
Do you understand your destiny?" asked Rauru.  
"I understand the Hero of Time part. But I still don't understand-," began Link. But he   
was interrupted by Navi who flew into his head.  
"This is a sage, Link!" breathed Navi.  
"Yes, I understand," answered Link.  
"Good. But remember, though you opened the Door of Time in the name of peace,   
Ganondorf used it to enter the Sacred Realm. He obtained the Triforce and with its   
power became the King of Evil! His power then transformed Hyrule into a land of   
monsters in just seven short years. My power is as nothing, even in the sacred Realm,"   
said Rauru.  
"Ganondorf is that strong?" asked Link.  
"Yes, but there is still hope," replied Rauru.  
"What?" asked Link.  
"The power of the sages still remains. When their power is awakened the Sage's Seals   
will contain all of the evil power in this realm. I, Rauru, am one of the sages. Your   
power to fight together with the sages makes you the Hero of Time. Keep my spirit with   
you and find the power of the other sages!" said Rauru. Rauru raised his hands to the air.   
A medallion fell out of the sky into Link's hands. The medallion was gold and the   
Triforce symbol on it.  
"Wow," said Link. "Thanks." Suddenly Link felt stronger. Not super strong, just   
stronger than he was, and wiser.   
"Find the sages and awaken their power!" said Rauru as the world again turned white.   
  
Link was in the blue beam. But it was shrinking! Finally, the beam disappeared. Link   
stood up and looked around.  
"We're back in the Temple of Time," said Navi.  
"Yeah. Hey! Where's my slingshot!" said Link as he noticed his slingshot was missing.   
"My boomerang is missing too! As well as my Kokiri Sword!"  
"I guess you're too young to se them," said Navi.  
"I still have my bombs though, and the Master Sword. I can also hold the Hylian Shield   
now," said Link. Link unsheathed the Master Sword and unhooked the Hylian Shield.   
Link waved the sword around. "I like this," said Link. Suddenly, Link heard footsteps   
behind him. Link turned around. There was a young man, about the same age as Link, in   
purple armor. He was wearing a hood. A piece of cloth covered his mouth and nose. All   
that was visible was the man's eyes and his golden bangs. Link got ready to fight if he   
had to.  
"I've been waiting for you, Hero of Time," said the man.  
"Who are you?" asked Link.  
"When evil rules all, an awakening voice from the Sacred Realm will those destined to be   
Sages who dwell in the five temples," said the man.  
"What are you talking about?" wondered Link.  
"One in a deep forest," said the man.  
"Lost Woods," whispered Link.  
"One on a high mountain," said the young man.  
"Death Mountain," said Link.  
"One under a vast lake," said the man.  
"Lake Hylia," said Link.   
"One within the house of the dead," said the man.  
"House of the dead?" asked Link nervously.   
"One within a goddess of the sand," said the man.  
"In a goddess?" asked Link.  
"Together, with the Hero of Time, the awakened ones will bind the evil and return peace   
to the world. This is the legend of the temples passed down by my people the Shiekah,"   
said the man.  
"The Shiekah! Just like Impa!" cried Link.  
"I am Shiek, survivor of the Shiekah," said Shiek.  
"I'm Link," said Link.  
"As I see you standing there you really do look like the Legendary Hero of Time. If you   
believe the legend you have no choice. You must look fir the temples and awaken the   
five sages. One sage is waiting in the Forest Temple. She is a girl I am sure you know,"   
said Shiek.  
"Saria!" cried Link.  
"Because of the evil power in the temple she cannot here the call from the Sacred   
Realm," explained Shiek.  
"I've got to go!" yelled Link as he turned around to run toward Kokiri Forest.  
"No! You cannot even enter the temple equipped as you are! But you should find   
something helpful in Kakariko Village. Do you understand?" asked Shiek.  
"Yes!" Link nearly yelled.  
"Now go!" cried Shiek.  
  
When Link exited the Temple of Time he played Saria's Song on the Ocarina of Time.   
The happy notes seemed strange after what Link had just learned.  
"Link?" asked Saria's sweet voice in Link's mind.  
"Saria! You're OK!" cried Link.  
"Link! I knew you would come back!" said Saria.  
"Saria, what happened?" asked Link.  
"Not very long after the Great Deku Tree died monsters started to fill the forest!   
Everybody did what he or she could but the monsters were too strong! Everyone thought   
I was crazy when I said I was going to the Forest Temple after I felt a source of evil from   
there! I thought I could something but the monsters here are stronger! Link help!" cried   
Saria. The connection was lost.  
"Saria!" screamed Link. Link then ran into Hyrule Castle Town just as horrible thoughts   
of the danger Saria was in filled his mind.  
  
"Oh my goddess!" said Link as he walked into Hyrule Castle Town Market. The once   
beautiful market was destroyed. Buildings' roofs fell into the buildings. Walls were   
knocked down while some buildings weren't standing at all. But that wasn't it. Zombies   
were wandering around the market.  
"Redeads," said Navi.  
"What?" asked Link.  
"They appear when countless numbers of lives are destroyed in one area," explained   
Navi. Suddenly strong arms and leg wrapped around Link's neck!  
"Link!" screamed Navi. Link couldn't breathe. The Redead was stronger than Link   
could have imagined! Link tried to pull the legs and arms from his throat but he   
couldn't! Link left the arms and legs alone and tried to reach his sword. He put his hand   
behind his back and grabbed the hilt. He then pulled it out. He aimed the point behind   
him and stabbed the Redead in the head. Finally, the pressure on Link's neck diminished.   
Link turned to the other Redead. There were three more. Link ran at one with just his   
sword. When he got close the Redead leapt up with its arms spread out. Link stuck his   
sword out in front of him. The Redead fell on the sword. Link pushed the Redead off his   
sword and slashed behind him cutting an approaching Redead in half. Link saw the last   
Redead slowly walking toward him. Link started to walk toward the Redead. The   
Redead leapt into the air. Link stepped to the side. When the Redead hit the ground,   
Link swung his sword and cut the zombie in half.  
"You won!" said Navi. Link put his sword back in its hilt.  
"Let's go," said Link.   
"Wait!" cried Navi.  
"What?" asked Link.  
"Look at the castle!" exclaimed Navi. Link turned around and looked at the castle.   
Instead of the beautiful palace there was a dark, evil tower.  
"We've got to go," said a dazed Link. Link turned around and walked out of the former   
Hyrule Castle Town Market and into the Hyrule Field.  
  
Link was happy to find Hyrule Field was still the same. The sky was darker when Link   
first left the Town Market but turned into a sunny day as he walked further from the   
Market. Link turned to Death Mountain but stopped when he saw the cloud ring above it.   
Instead of the puffy white it was a sharp red. Instead of looking peaceful it looked   
violent. Link stopped staring and walked up the steps that led to Kakariko Village.  
  
Kakariko Village was basically the same. If there was any difference it was that it grew.   
It wasn't as crowded as the Market was but was more crowded than it used to be.  
"The people who used to live in the Market must have moved here," realized Link. Link   
saw two guys talking and occasionally laughing.   
While Link was walking past them he heard one of them say, "Just a couple of days ago I   
saw Dampé floating down into the ground! He was holding some sort of chain."  
"Come on! Don't lie! Dampé's been dead for years!" said the other guy.  
"Excuse me," said Link. "Who's Dampé?"  
"Dampé was a gravedigger," said the first guy.  
"What did you say he was holding?" asked Link.  
"He was holding a kind of chain. It had a point on the end and it kept growing and   
shrinking. It looked kind of like a high tech grappling hook," answered the guy.  
"Where can I find this Dampé?" asked Link.  
"Dampé's been dead for years! This guy's just pulling your leg!" said the second guy.   
"Its true I tell you! I really saw the ghost of Dampé sinking into his grave!" yelled the   
first guy.  
"Don't be telling your lies! We all know its fake!" screamed the second guy. The two   
were still arguing as Link headed off toward the Kakariko Graveyard.  
"The chain must be the tool Shiek sent me here for!" though Link.  
  
The graveyard was dark and gloomy. Clouds covered the sky. It sent chills down Link's   
spine. To Link's right was a ramshackle old wooden hut. Link walked over to a sign   
next to it. It said: Dampé's house. Link walked over the door and opened it.  
The hut was small and one roomed. There was barely enough room for a small bed and a   
nightstand. There was an old rusted shovel leaning on the wall. A journal rested on the   
nightstand.  
"Let's see what it says," said Link.  
"Link! You can't just read people's diaries!" scolded Navi.  
"He's dead. What can he do?" Link pointed out. Link read the journal out loud. "If you   
are reading this come to my grave. I will give you my stretching and shrinking chain.   
I'm waiting for you, Dampé."  
"Let's go find his grave," said Link as he picked up the shovel.  
  
Link looked at grave after until he finally found one that said: Dampé, gravedigger.   
Link shoved the shovel into the grave when Navi screamed. "What is it, Navi?" asked   
Link. Navi stood hovering in one direction. Floating in the nearby air was a Poe, a   
deceased person's spirit whose sole purpose was to terrorize and torture the living.  
"A Poe!" cried Link. He pulled out his sword. The Poe started to swing its small lantern   
in circles and then flew toward Link. Link knocked the lantern back with his shield and   
sliced at the Poe's midsection. The Poe screamed and disappeared. Link put his sword   
and shield back and smiled. "Let's continue," he said.   
"I don't think we should, Link," said Navi.  
"And why not?" questioned Link.  
"You might disturb Dampé's spirit and we've already angered a Poe!" answered Navi.  
"I got rid of that Poe and we can't save Saria if we don't have the chain," said Link. Just   
then Link was tapped on his shoulder. He turned around and was hit across the face by   
the Poe's lantern. He landed hard on the ground. He then rolled to the left as the Poe's   
lantern smashed the ground where he once was. Link leaped up and unsheathed his   
sword. The Poe swung its lantern at Link but Link knocked it away with his sword. Link   
then slashed at the Poe's head then cut it from the left shoulder to its feet. He then   
stabbed the Poe and swung his sword up through the Poe's head. The Poe screamed   
again but instead of just disappearing, purple flames shot up its body and disintegrated it.   
All that was left was a small flame floating in the air. Link swung his sword at the fire   
until it dispersed. He then rubbed a big bruise on his cheek. "That hurt," he complained.  
"Let's get out of here," said Navi. Link shook his head. Navi sighed and floated by his   
head.  
  
After hours of digging Link had yet to find anything. He was starting to think that   
Dampé might have faked his death. "But where would I find him if he isn't dead?"   
wondered Link out loud.  
"What?" asked Navi.  
"Nothing," answered Link. "I think we should take a break. If I don't find anything in   
ten minutes I'm quitting." Just then the ground underneath Link gave away. Link   
seemed to fall forever. But just when he was thinking that the ground couldn't be far   
away Link started to slow and then lightly landed on his feet.  
Link looked around. He was in a bright chamber. The only ways out were the way Link   
came and a hole in the wall that lead to a cave.  
"Who are you?" demanded a gruff voice. Link turned around and saw an old man whose   
lower lip covered his upper lip. Link looked down and saw that the man was floating in   
the air. Link looked up and saw a halo above the man's head.  
"Are you Dampé?" asked Link.  
"Yes. Now who are you?" forced Dampé. "Are you here for my treasure?"  
"My name's Link and yes. If the treasure is a stretching and shrinking chain," replied   
Link.  
"Ha ha!" laughed Dampé. "That's the Hookshot that is! But you ain't gettin' it unless   
you're able to keep up with me!"  
"Keep up with you?" wondered Link.  
"I doubt you can! I'm the fastest dead guy there is!" Dampé laughed again and flew to   
the cave.  
"Hey!" shouted Link. He ran after the old man.  
  
The cave turned out to be more of a maze with twists and turns. But it seemed Dampé   
knew the way. Link hoped that Dampé wasn't too fast. He didn't know how he would   
get out if he lost sight of Dampé. Dampé chuckled the whole way until he turned around   
and saw Link chasing after him. The ghost's speed seemed to decrease as Dampé turned   
all the way around. Just as Link was wondering what he was doing Dampé through a   
fireball at him! Link rolled to the right and took his sword out. "He's going to regret   
that!" yelled Link. Dampé turned in a circle and through another fireball at Link. Link   
swung his sword and knocked the fireball in the tunnel wall. Dampé shrieked and flew   
faster. Link increased his speed. Link put his sword back and yelled, "Din's Fire!" Fire   
formed around Link's body ready to expand several feet in each direction but Link   
stopped it and tried to force to go to his hand. Surprisingly, the fire did that and formed a   
small ball. Link reached his arm back and through the ball at Dampé but he threw it to   
miss.   
"It's only a race!" cried Dampé.  
"Then don't throw fire at me!" replied Link.   
Dampé turned left followed by Link. But a platform blocked the path. Link climbed   
over it and started to run again. But there was a fork in the tunnel right after the platform.   
Then there were turns in each tunnel. Link couldn't see which way Dampé had gone.   
But then he noticed a fireball in the tunnel to the right. Link ran that way.  
  
Link caught up with Dampé who entered a doorway into another room across a vast   
cavern. Link ran across a bridge that led to the door. Link gave a burst of speed when he   
saw a stone door was closing over the doorway. Dampé laughed hysterically in the next   
room as Link raced to beat the door. There was only a yard to the door but the door was   
almost closed! Link leaped into the air and rolled into the room just as the door closed.   
Dampé's face fell.   
"You caught up with me!" the ghost cried. "Nobody's been able to keep up with me!"  
"I have," smirked Link. Dampé frowned and pointed to a chest.  
"The Hookshot's in there," he said. Dampé then disappeared. Link opened the chest.   
Inside was a grappling hook. But instead of just a hook and rope it was a spear's head   
connected to a chamber that held the chains. There was a handle at the end of it with a   
button that shot out the chain.   
"This must be what Shiek sent me after," said Link.   
  
Link spotted a hallway and walked down it. The end led into a room inside the Kakariko   
Windmill. In the middle of the windmill was a turning wooden platform with a wooden   
beam leading up to the fan making it turn. Inside Link saw an angry man playing an   
organ grinder. Link jumped down a small ledge he was standing on into the windmill.   
He walked over to the man and asked, "What's wrong?"  
The man stopped playing and looked up. "Nothing. I was just remembering something,"   
he said.  
"I'm Link. What were you remembering?" Link asked.  
"My name's Guru-Guru. 'Bout seven years ago some kid with an ocarina came in here   
and played a song that messed up the windmill and emptied the well," replied Guru-Guru.   
He looked down at Link's belt and saw his ocarina. "That's it!" cried Guru-Guru. "He   
had that ocarina, or one just like it! Oh, seeing your ocarina brings back that song!"   
  
Guru-Guru started to crank his organ grinder. Notes poured out and played a fast-paced   
and cheerful song. Link didn't know why it mad Guru-Guru so angry. Link shrugged   
and pulled out his ocarina and played the song along with the man. Suddenly black   
clouds filled the top of the windmill. Lightning flashed across the ceiling. Rain poured   
onto the two musicians. The windmill started to spin faster and faster. Both Guru-Guru   
and Link stopped playing.   
"Oh no! Too fast! Too fast! You idiot you played the Song of Storms again!" cried   
Guru-Guru.  
"Song of Storms, eh?" though Link. "This might come in handy." Link turned around   
and left Guru-Guru trying to fix the windmill.   
  
When Link left the windmill he noticed that Navi wasn't with him. He returned to the   
graveyard and found Navi floating over Dampé's grave. "Come on, Navi," said Link,   
with a smile. Navi's blue glow grew brighter.  
"Link!" she shouted, "I thought you were dead!"  
"I'm alright," laughed Link, "But let's get going. I have what we need." Navi floated   
over to Link's shoulder as he walked out of the graveyard and onward to Kokiri Village.  
  
  



	14. Chapter Fourteen

Link ran as fast as he could Karen McCutchan Karen McCutchan 2 155 2001-05-25T01:40:00Z 2001-05-25T01:40:00Z 5 1917 10932 91 21 13425 9.2720 

Link ran as fast as he could.  He was almost there!  Almost at the Kokiri Village, his home.  Also on the edge of the Lost Woods where he was sure were Saria and the first medallion. 

Link was expecting a warm welcome when he returned to the village, but what he got was far from it. An Ocktorock peered at Link from under a small pond.  A Deku Baba salivated waiting for its nest meal.  A Deku Shrub already was ready to propel a rock at Link if it sensed danger.  All around him were monsters!  Link backed away from the Deku Baba but bumped into a Deku Shrub.  The Shrub spit a rock at Link.  Adrenaline rushed through Link's veins.  He jumped over the rock and kicked the Shrub.  Link took out his sword and prepared to stab the Deku Shrub.  But it leaped underground just as the Master Sword speared the air the Shrub occupied.  The other monsters saw the battle and attacked Link.  The Deku Babas pulled at their roots trying to get to Link while the Deku Shrubs and Ocktorocks shot rocks at Link.  Link ran into the nearest house.

The young Kokiri girl who lived in the tree gasped when Link entered her home.  "Who are you?" she questioned.  Link stared at her.  The girl, known as Mina, saw Link's sword and asked, "Are you here to destroy the monsters?"  

"Yes, I guess so," answered Link.

"Well you're not going to do it by killing them one by one.  They'll just keep on coming back!" said Mina.  "You'll have to go to the Forest Temple in the Lost Woods and destroy the demon that lives there.  If you destroy him you'll destroy all the monsters, too.  Saria went to the temple but she hasn't come back."

"What exactly happened?" asked Link.

"What happened?" wondered Mina.

"Yes," said Link.

"Well, about a month after the Great Deku Tree died Deku Shrubs started to wonder in to the village and attacking us.  Of course one Deku Shrub can't do a whole lot.  But it got some of us worried, me included," said Mina.  "So we had a village meeting.  Everybody was there.

"'Let's get this meeting started.'  That's what Mido said.  He calls himself the boss of the Kokiri although he isn't really.

"'We need to figure out what to do about the Deku Shrubs,' said Toby, he's a villager.  'Without the Deku Tree's protection we won't last long if more monsters come!  Deku Sticks are not going to take care of Deku Babas!'

"'What do you suggest we do?' asked Mido.  

"'I suggest we train ourselves to fight!' cried Bem, he's another villager.

"'Are you nuts!  We'll be killed!' screamed Gilla.

"After that it was just the males screaming at each other while the females watched.  But I noticed Saria shaking her head.  I figured she had a plan and I was right.

"Soon thereafter more monsters came, just as predicted.  We tried to fight them but we failed.  We decided to hide in the Great Deku Tree's Meadow but we found that the monsters had spread there too.  We then just hid in our homes.

"Every once in a while I would look outside to see if the monsters were gone but they didn't leave, they just came until there were so many that some of us actually considered leaving the forest and try to find Link!  We knew that he went off on a quest and could probably fight.  It was even rumored that he fought a giant spider to try and save the Deku Tree!  But no one left the forest because we all know that even if we did find Link we would be dead before we got back to the forest.  

"Then a few weeks I looked out of the window to see if the monsters had finally left and I saw Saria and Mido outside talking!  I was about to tell them to get back inside before one of the monsters spotted them but they walked off in direction of the Lost Woods.  They never came back.  But then you came!  I'm sure you'll save the Kokiri Village and rescue Saria and Mido!"

It was silent while Link took it in.  His friends had been hiding in terror while he had been safe sleeping in the Sacred Realm.  "It wasn't your fault," whispered Navi as if she was reading his mind.  "You would've helped then if you could.  But you couldn't.  But you can help them now."  Link nodded. 

"Thank you," said Link. "I have to leave now."  He turned to leave.

"Wait!" yelled Mina.  Link stopped.  "You won't be able to get there with the monsters.  You have to sneak in.  Otherwise the monsters will rip to shreds before you get there."  Mina walked over to a door in the back of the house and opened it.  "Go through here, and hurry!"  Link nodded and left the house through the backdoor.  _"He looks familiar,"_ thought Mina.

Link snuck through the back door and climbed up the small cliff that led to the entrance to the Lost Woods.  It used to seem bigger, but he had aged and grown taller.  Link walked into the Lost Woods.

The Lost Woods was the same.  It was still foggy and lonely and empty.  "I guess that even monsters are spooked by the Lost Woods," said Link.  After a few minutes of walking Link asked, "Do you remember where the meadow is?"  Navi stopped flying and shook her head.  "Hmmm," hummed Link.  "Well look for a pond.  I remember there being a small pond on the way."

Link and Navi walked aimlessly around the forest for a while.  Without Saria's Song not only did they have trouble finding their way, it made the Lost Woods that much more lonely and scary.  Link expected a Skull Kid to jump him at any time.  They were the Kokiri who had wandered into the forest and got lost.  They weren't very strong but their darts were poisonous and could kill in minutes.  

Suddenly, in the distance Link saw a small Kokiri standing by the pond Link was talking about earlier.  Link walked closer and recognized the Kokiri as Mido, self-appointed boss of the Kokiri and Link's former tormentor.  Link walked up to him.

"Stop!" said Mido forcefully.  Link stopped.  "Saria told me not to let anyone go this way," said Mido.  "That means _you_."

"But Mido, I have to go to the Forest Temple to save Saria," explained Link.

"How do you know my name?" questioned Mido.  "Although you wear Kokirish clothing I know you're not one of us.  Explain!"

"There's no time for me to explain!  I wasted too much time already!" replied the frustrated Link.

"Well I'm not going to let you pass unless you give me a good reason, and maybe not even then!" declared Mido.  

"Try playing Saria's Song," Navi suggested in a whisper.  Link nodded and pulled out his ocarina and played Saria's Song.  While he was playing, Link felt the mental connection between him and Saria.  He was going to close the connection but he decided to send one message before he did, _"I'm coming."_  Link stopped playing the song.  

Mido stared amazed at Link.  "B-but Saria taught that song only to her closest friends," stuttered Mido.  Mido then got serious again.  "How do you know Saria?"

"I just do!" yelled Link.  "There is zero time to explain and unless you let me past I'll have to force my way through!"

"Fine.  You don't have to get violent," said Mido.  "I'll let you past.  Saria never taught her song except to people she really trusted and if you know it she must have trusted you."

"Thank you," said the relieved Link.  The Hero of Time walked onwards to the Forest Temple.

_"He reminds me of him,"_ though Mido.

Link was able to find the meadow from the pond.  When he got there he entered the maze and followed the passageways.  While he was walking through the maze he heard giant footsteps and grunting voices.

"What do you think they could be from?" asked Link nervously.  Navi shrugged her tiny shoulders.  

Suddenly Link heard a gruff voice from behind him, "Hey!  I found someone!"  Link turned around to see a giant pig in crude armor with a spear aimed him.

"A Moblin!" cried Navi.  Link was about to ask what a Moblin was when the Moblin thrust his spear at Link.  Link rolled under the Moblin's legs and had his sword and shield out in a flash.  The Moblin swipe the sharp end of its spear at Link but Link sliced several inches of the end off.  The spear piece fell next to a bush several feet away.  The Moblin tossed the rest of his spear away and punched at Link.  Link dodged to the left and cut at the Moblin's arm but the sword barely pierced the skin.  The Moblin used its right hand to backhand Link's arm.  His sword fell away from his reach.  Link tried to block the Moblin's next punch with his shield but the Moblin was too strong.  Link flew back several feet.  The Moblin reared back to punch the grounded Link.  But Link saw the spear to his right.  Link rolled to the right and grabbed the spear just as the Moblin punched.  The Moblin lost its footing and fell forward.  Link stuck the spear out and thrust upward.  The spear pierced deep into the Moblin's eye.  The Moblin screamed out in pain as Link ran to get his sword.  The Moblin thrashed about running into the maze wall.  Link grabbed his sword and ran toward the Moblin.  Link jumped up and sliced through the Moblin's spine.  The Moblin fell forward and Link jumped on it.  Link ran up its back and stabbed the back of its neck.  Link jumped off and grabbed his shield.  He put his sword and shield up. 

After the fight with the Moblin Link was a little more careful.  He would jump under bushes or into small caves when he heard or saw a Moblin.  He would wait until it passed.  If he found a Moblin he couldn't sneak past he would quietly take out his Hookshot and fire the metal spearhead into the Moblin's back.  He would then continue to the temple.

It would normally only take Link five minutes to get out of the maze but with all the Moblins it took him nearly thirty to get to the staircase that lead to the Sacred Forest Meadow.  But when he got there he saw a Moblin twice the size of the others!

"You finally got here.  I heard that a few of my guards were found dead," said the giant Moblin.  "I knew it must be that kid that King Ganondorf told me about.  He warned me about you.  He said I'd have to stop you at all costs.  I don't think that will be a very hard task at all!"  

The Moblin revealed a huge club from behind his back.  He raised it above his head and slammed it into the ground.  Dirt and gravel rose flew into the air as shockwaves from the club shook the earth.  The shockwaves hit Link slamming him into a nearby cliff wall.  

"Ha ha ha!" laughed the Moblin evilly.  "This is easier than I thought!"

Link rose from the ground.  "Don't think you'll be able to get a ht in like that again because," said Link as he took out his sword and shield, "I need to rescue Saria and if I have to get through you to get to her I will!"  Link ran at the Moblin.  The Moblin swung his club and Link but Link jumped over it and stabbed at the Moblin.  But the Moblin dodged and sideswiped Link with his club sending him once again into a cliff wall.

"Come on, Link!  You can do better than that!" cried Navi.

"Maybe if you would help me," muttered Link.

"From what King Ganondorf told me, you're pretty strong!  But I don't find that true at all!" mocked the Moblin.  

Link stood up once more.  He then tossed his sword and shield away.    
"You're not giving up are you?" asked the Moblin.  

"No way," smirked Link.  Link quickly pulled out the Hookshot and fired at the Moblin's right arm.  Link pulled the Moblin toward him, pulled out a bomb, lit the fuse, and placed it in the Moblin's arm in one fluid motion.

"I hope you have a blast IN HELL!" yelled Link.  

Link kicked at the Moblin sending it away.  He detached the Hookshot and started running.  The bomb exploded, the flames digging at Link's heels.  Link looked back and saw a big crater in the ground, but no sign of the Moblin.

"That was so cool!" said Navi.

"It was, wasn't it?" said Link, braggingly. "But we need to get going."  Link ran into the Sacred Forest Meadow.

Link looked at the stump that Saria was sitting on the last time he had been there.  He remembered when he had been here last.  In reality, seven years ago; but to him, just the other day.  Link heard someone stepping on the grass behind.  He turned around and saw Shiek.

"Time is always cruel.  The speed in which it moves is not constant for each person," said Shiek.  Link nodded.

"If you ever need to come here again play this song.  It will take you here quicker," said Shiek.  Shiek pulled out a harp and played a song.  Link took out his ocarina and copied the notes.  Shiek played the next notes and Link copied.  Soon both Shiek and Link were playing a beautiful song together that was neither sad nor happy but a mixture of both. 

"The Minuet of Forest," whispered Shiek.  "I will see you again."  Shiek backed away.  Link started to call to bring him back but Shiek pulled out a Deku Seed and threw it to the ground.  There was a flash and Shiek was gone.

"I guess we should hurry up and get Saria," said Navi softly.  Link nodded and looked around.  In the cliff wall was a doorway into the Forest Temple.  It looked like long ago there were stairs that lead up to the entrance but they had crumbled away in time.  Hanging over the entrance was a tree branch.

"This must have been why I needed the Hookshot," said Link.  Link took out the Hookshot and fired at the branch.  The spearhead stuck in and the chain pulled Link up.  Navi flew up with him.  Link stepped into the doorway, and into the Forest Temple.                


End file.
